


The Truth

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Imagination, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 74,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: "How long do you know about that?" Yuya asked Kota. "Quite long... I think few years after this group was formed…" Kota answers with a hard breath. He sits facing Yuya. Yuya looks so troubled. "And yet you still let him be one of us??" asked Yuya unbelievable. Kota nodded.





	1. A secret

Hey! Say! JUMP members had agreed to meet at Yuya house to celebrate their new single release. They want to have a party while watching the night sky. They choose Yuya house since he repeatedly invites them to his house since before this, he had no chance to invite them.

In the garage, there are three young men, who struggling to wash a car. Another young man who just walking out from a house, stands shockingly while watching the other three young men.

“What are you doing? What happened to my car???” Keito asked loudly. His is not angry but he just too shock when seeing them wash his car.

“Err… wash the car….” Yuri answered slowly. Ryosuke and Yuto looks to each other.

“Wash the car, at Yuya house?? Why???” asked Keito who is clueless. Before the three of them want to answer it, Keito is just walking towards his car.

“Keito, it is okay. I just got Okaasan permission just now when Yuya went to supermarket with Kota…” said Yuto to Keito. Ryosuke and Yuri affirmed what Yuto said.

“You are soo kind…. I just forgot to wash it this month and I just planned to wash it tomorrow…” said Keito happily. Yuri is just laughing looking Keito reaction. Ryosuke and Yuto continue wash the car.

“Sorry, baby… I forgot to wash you… but never mind; my friends are just kind today, to help me to wash you….” said Keito while pouring water to his car. Ryosuke take water pipes and heading towards Keito. Without Keito realized, Ryosuke had spouting the water towards him. He cannot avoid it and as the result almost half of his body was wet.

“Yuto!!!” Keito scream loud. Yuto who is laughing beside Yuri was shocked. “Not me…” Yuto said.

“Not me either…” Yuri interrupts and continues laughing.

“So that’s mean…” Keito cannot continue his words as water keeps slapping his face. Ryosuke had continued spray the water towards Keito without intention to stop.

“Ryosuke!!!” He runs towards Ryosuke. At the end all of them run around the garage.

_Pon!! Pon!!_

All of them stop running. All of them were in wet. They look at each other.

“They’re back…” said Keito while wiping his face.

Yuto and Yuri running and take the bucket and sponge while Ryosuke take the water pipes to its place. Keito is running to open the gate.

A car had entered the garage. Yuya who drive the car had parked it beside Keito’s car. Kota who was sitting at passenger seat comes out from the car with a weird face.

“What are you guys doing? Is it raining just now?” ask Kota while taking out the groceries that Yuya and he bought.

“No, we are just ….” Keito answered politely but suddenly Yuya interrupt.

“Nee Kota… How come it’s raining? Look at that, they are just happily playing around without completing their task….” said Yuya while looking at the table. Kota just looks at them unbelievable.

“Arrghhh… we almost forgot about it…” said Yuto with a loud voice.

“Gomen… gomen… we will prepare it right away…” said Ryosuke while running to change his clothes.

“Keito, you can finish it up… We will set it up for you…” said Yuri and run, following Ryosuke and Yuto.

“What? Ouwhh… Okey…” Keito said while pouring water to his car.

“Nee, I will help him… You just put this thing at that table and let three of them setting up the table…” said Kota while walking towards Keito. Yuya is nodding; agree with Kota. At that time, Hikaru and Kei just arrived at his house.

“Oittt Kei… can you take that box to the table? And Hikaru, you take the charcoal…” asked Yuya while pointing a box and a bag of charcoal near the car. Hikaru and Kei are nodding. They put their bags at the front door and walking to help Yuya.

“Yosh… let me carry you little–black things….” said Hikaru while stretching his hand. Yuya take the remaining things and walking towards the table, followed by Hikaru. Kei trying to lift the box but unexpectedly it is really heavy. He takes a deep breath. He tries again but he failed.

“Oohh… that’s why it is so heavy…” said Kei when he realized the thing that he needs to lift up is meat. While he struggles to lift the box, he does not notice that Kota was walking towards him. Kota had just finished helping Keito washing his car. Keito walk to the table to help the others.

“Are you okay…?” ask Kota when he looks Kei took a lot of time to lift the box.

“I hate to ask your help, but if I don’t, I can’t lift that box alone…” said Kei helpless. Kota just smiled.

“Let me help you. Don’t worry, I understand your situation…” said Kota. He stands beside Kei and start help Kei to lift up the box. When they are able to put the box beside the charcoal, Ryosuke, Yuto and Yuri are busy in setting up the table.

“Kei, you are surely taken a long time to lift that box huh….” said Hikaru while poking Kei’s waist. Kei is laughing meaningless but, the truth is, he was really hurt when hearing what Hikaru said.

“Eh… where is Daiki?” asked Hikaru. Yuya looked around.

“Ouh… he called me just now, he said that he will be late…” said Kei. All of them continue preparing the table and that night, all of them happily enjoying their BBQ. Yuya had sung a lovely song to the accompaniment of guitar by Kota.

“Are you okay? Your eyebrow had connected… are you worried something?? I just notice that, in recent years, you look so tired. Daijoubu??” asked Hikaru sincerely. Kei is laughing when he touched his own eyebrow. He shook his head slowly. He tries to think a good sentence to fire back Hikaru words.

“I just want to be the weakest since all of us struggling to be stronger….” said Kei spontaneous. Yuto who walk surpassed them laughing after heard it. At that time, Yuto was incharge in grilled the meat. Hikaru cannot say anything since he lost words. At the end, he just concentrates in preparing the meat.

“I will support you…” said Yuto. Kei just relieved that nobody would not question about it anymore.

 


	2. No More A Secret

That day, all of them had been called for a meeting. They got a chance to do a tour around the Asia for their 10th anniversary. Everybody was trying their best in hiding their excitement after hearing the news. After the meeting, the room becomes uproarious. Everybody start talking excitedly and expressing their ideas.

But one of them feels uneasy. He, himself is not sure how to react of that news. He is excited about that news, but at the same he is worried. Kota who sat beside him, notice his reaction. He taps that person shoulder. Kota wants to talk with him privately. That person agrees and follows Kota to the outside room.

At that time, Hikaru and Ryosuke busying taking note of ideas pouring by the members. Daiki is trying his best to express his opinion. But he didn’t manage to do that since Yuto and Yuri didn’t give him a chance to voice out his opinions. Keito who noticed that situation just trying hard to hide his laugh but unfortunately Daiki had aware of it.

“Are you laughing at me?” said Daiki towards Keito.

“Gomen ne… But, you can let me know your opinions then…” said Keito sincerely. Daiki thinks about it for a while and later he decides to tell Keito his opinions. Then, they write something on a paper and decided to give it to Hikaru and Ryosuke later. At the outside of the meeting room, Yabu had started his conversation since that person does not seem to speak at all.

“Daijoubu?” asked Kota softly. Kei just nodded. Kota smiled. He asked Kei to sit at the nearest table, while he is buying coffee at vending machine. He gave one to Kei.

“Just tell me the truth or you will regret this moment. You know right, that I just want to help you…” said Kota gently. Kei is still being stubborn as he keeps saying that he is alright. But Kota was unhappy with that answered.

“Okay… frankly speaking, I realized the problem you might face… regarding the changing costumes, I think it should not be problems since we had done that at every concert… and about the practice and rehearsal, I think you can handle that too…” Kota tries to urge Kei to tell his problem; even he actually can assume what the problem is.

“See, I had said it repeatedly… It is fine… You are just exaggerating….” said Kei. Kota sighs deeply.

“I have sisters you know, and I am sure that I can understand them… about their style, their attitude… and somehow I can imagine how they will react when they need to stay a room with male for a long period. You know that I can help you with that… Why didn’t you asked me to help you…?” asked Kota. Kei just keep silent. He doesn’t know how to answer that question.

“Do you really understand the real situation now?” asked Kota while facing Kei. He has lost his temper.

“We will do a tour around the Asia… not only in Japan, but in Asia… So maybe we need to go overseas for few days, or few months… so, at that time we will have the room partner…” Kota explained seriously.

“I can ask our manager to put you in different room. Or maybe you can stay at my room. I know, this is the reason why you keep missing when we do tours in Japan. You had stayed at different hotel right? And you had lied to our manager about that… saying that you stayed at your friend’s house or sometimes stayed at your relative house…” said Kota. Kei had looked at Kota without blinking his eyes. He never knows that Kota noticed about that. Kei had no choice but admitted his fault.

“Please said something and stop nodding… I can’t understand you anymore… I mean, I can’t understand you as a girl… I’m sorry…” said Kota slowly.

“No, it’s okay… Even I do not know what to do… I think it easier if I had friends at other countries too, right??” said Kei. Kota smiles when heard Kei first words. He leaned his back while his fingers roughly rubbing his head.

Without the two of them realized, actually there is someone who just peeking their conversation. That person is unable to move as he was really shocked. He keeps looking around to make sure that there is no people heard the conversation.

“Take your time… I would not force you anymore…Just tell me whenever you are ready….” said Kota at last.

“Thanks for the consideration, Kota. I will meet you as soon as possible…” Kei is making promise as he does not want to upset Kota anymore.

“It is okay… You are surely in shocked, right? So, just go home and think about it carefully…” asked Kota to Kei who he had treated like his younger sister. Kota leaves Kei alone as he think Kei might need time to think. While walking to the meeting room, Kota can’t stop smiles as he remembered how troubled he is when he found out that Kei is a girl.

He notices about it when he caught Kei who act suspiciously during their concert. Actually at that time, Kei forgot to bring his white shirt; the inner-shirt that he always wears and because of that, he had difficulties in changing his costumes. As a result, Kota had lent his shirt to Kei since they are running out of time to buy the new shirt. Kota shooked his head when he remembered back that moment as he never expect he could face this kind of problem.

Kota wants to meet with the other members, but unfortunately he bump into with Yuya who was hiding. Kota was really shocked. He never thought that he will meet Yuya at that time.

Yuya want to say something but he can’t because Kota had pulled him to the other room. Kota just dragged Yuya to the one room since he was in the state where he cannot think rationally. Kota had released Yuya from his grip after he closed the door.

“Is it true Kei is a girl?!!!” asked Yuya desperately. Kota is nodding. There is no point to hide that most important secret since he is sure-enough that Yuya already heard almost the conversation between him and Kei.

“What??” Yuya is looking at Kota, unbelievable. Kota walking and sit at the brown-old-couch.

“But.. How… How…” Yuya lost his words. Yuya walk slowly and sit beside Yabu. He tries to deal with that shocked secret.

"How long do you know about that?" Yuya asked Kota.

"Quite long... I think few years after this group were formed…" Kota answers with a hard breath. He sits facing Yuya. Yuya looks so troubled.

"And yet you still let him be one of us??" asked Yuya unbelievable. Kota nodded. Again, Yuya lost his words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kei is a girl here...(^^,)


	3. Time

Yuya keep asking Kota about Kei. He cannot believe on what Kota had admitted. He always thought that he knows the members well, but looks like this time, he is wrong.

"Why shouldn’t he join us??? He is talented…” asked Kota since he puzzled due to Yuya reaction.

“Are you kidding? No.. No.. It must be a nightmare… We are preparing to celebrate our 10th anniversary… and now, I got to know that Kei is a girl?” Yuya start talking alone.

“This is the truth… Looks… It is just about the gender. So I think it should not be problem...." Kota answered calmly.

"Not a problem? What if the fans knowing about this? What going to happen to us? To JUMP? And the important thing is what going to happen to Kei?" Yuyan asked angrily. Kota smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I believe this matter would not be leaked to the outside... I can..." Kota can't finish his sentence when Yuya interrupt him.

"Who else know about this?" asked Yuya.

"You, me and of course Johnny-san.... I could not take this responsibility unless Johnny-san had asked me to do so...." Kota answered.

"So Johnny-san knows about this? How come he let Kei joined us... I thought those who coming for audition are boys... How... how..." Yuya can't finished his question as he can't think a suit words to finished that question but he believe Kota are smart enough to understand it.

“I’m not sure about that... I had asked him once but he always avoided answering that question… maybe some things need to be kept as secret forever…” said Kota gently as he knows what Yuya feels at that moment.

"Since you already know about this matter, let me tell you from the beginning... Let me introduce to you the real Kei... but before that, Kei, I think you should tell him by your own..." said Kota while facing his face to the door. Kei Inoo, who had stand there for such a long time, pushed the door gently. He avoided from looking at Yuya; who looks at him with scary eyes.

"I know you had stood there from the beginning... so, just tell him the truths... don’t worry, I would stay here until the end... I can't leave you alone since I'm not sure whether Yuya can handle his shaking fist...” said Kota. He stands and walking Kei and force him to sit beside Yuya.

"The truth? So does that means, all the information about you is fake?" Yuya asked. Kei sigh heavily.

"Half of it was fake.. I don’t want to lie, but for the sake of this secret, I have to lie.... first of all, my name is not Kei... My name is Kyle... Kei is my other half..." said Kyle confidently.

"My other half? I thought he is someone else... and you just pretend to be him because you want to take revenge or something…" Yuya smirked since he is so tired with all the shocking news that he received.

"No, it is not like that... You, Kota, JUMP and other people knowing me as Kei… during that time, yes I am Kei but the truth is, Kei is another person, he is not me...” said Kyle clearly. She want Yuya really understand the real situation. Yuya just listen quietly and at the same time, he tries to analyze all the info that Kyle had said to him.

At that time, Kota was just listening to the conversation; letting Kyle explains everything to Yuya by her own. He pulls out the chair and sits facing Kyle and Yuya.

“Few years ago, Kei is alive… only me and my family knowing the real Kei… that real Kei is my brother… Actually long time ago, I got this disease... I think you have heard about this disease... people called it as multiple personality disorder..." Kyle explained it carefully.

"Wait a minute... I don't understand... so, there is two Kei? Oh gosh... You, Meiji-student, can you explained to me more clearly?!!"Yuya slapped Kyle’s shoulder hardly. He feels irritated, he is confused.

"You should think while listening, Yuya...." Kota backing Kyle who looks so shocked with Yuya's loud voice.

"Kei is my brother. But he died when I’m 9 years old. I love him so much since he is my only brother. My parents always busy so I spent most my time with him..." Kyle takes a deep breath.

"Nii-chan died when he struggle helping me from drown. He wants to save me, but at the end he is the one who died... I can't forgive my self... starting from that day, I keep locking myself in my room... I just take my lunch and locking myself again until the next lunch time... I'm being like that almost a month and a half... I even didn't go to school... because of that; my parents decide to move..."

"Until one day, I walk to kitchen and start being like him... I walk like him... I dress like him... I eat like him even I use all his stuff... starting that day, I am not Kyle anymore, but I am Kei... my parents and Aki had done many things but they did not manage to take me back into reality… And because of that reason, I’m continually live as Kei… Two years after that, I entered JE as Kei...." said Kyle. Her eyes glanced to see Yuya face. Yuya is silent. He wants to believe but he can't since Kyle had lied to him before. For the moment, the place was desolate.

"At first, I myself could not believe it... But that's what I'm heard from Johnny-san...” said Kota, break the silent.

"Johnny-san??" asked Yuya since he did not expect that Kota know the truth from that person.

"In my case, I asked Johnny-san... since at that time, Johnny-san caught me while I'm following her...." said Kota. Yuya is nodding, showed that he can imagined what Kota had faced.

"So, how did you realize that you are Kyle?" asked Yuya while looking at Kyle. Deep in his heart, he feels sorry for her fate.

"About 3@4 years ago, I accidently found my family picture when I was 7... I am so confused when I'm asking my mum about it and later she had told me the truth. Remembered, when I was in my final year, I'm quite annoying right? During that time, I'm really stressed... that's why I'm slowing down my activities and just focusing on my studies...but yeah, I just know the truth in that year...I didn’t know what to do.... I had thought to resign since I was the only girl in this group and what the worse is JE is only for the male... but later, Kota approached me and he gives courage to me to continue with JUMP..." Kyle explained.

"What?? Kota, You... What you had done...? Wait, so that's mean, Kota had found out the truth early before you yourself know it??? But, doesn't it weird... I mean... your own body... didnt you errr.... errr... noticed that.... errr...you have... errr..." Yuya can't finish his words as he start smile weirdly. Kyle who is shocked looking Yuya smile become blurs. Kota who understands just slapped Yuya shoulder hardly.

"What are you thinking!!!... Of course she know about it, but at that state of disease, she might not errr... notice it..."said Kota shyly. Yuya is coughing for few times. Suddenly the atmosphere becomes weird. Kyle who had noticed about it, become blushing.

"But seriously, I didn’t remember what happened back then... I just remembered the day I realized I acted like Kei… At that time, I was in my brother room. Ouhh... it must be a pained to my mom to hide this secret from me..." Kyle eyes become teary.

"Don't worry, Kyle... As long as you accept yourself, I think your mum can be at rest now...” said Kota while tapping Kyle head.

"Why are you being so nice to her....?" asked Yuya.

"What?" Kota asked.

"Your rubbing her back, you tapping her head, even you know she is not Kei??" asked Yuya continuously. Kota just smile as Yuya had gone back to his character.

"Yes... she is my little sister... same like you... You are my younger brother..." Kota had teasing Yuya.

"Younger brother? We are the same age, you know..." Yuya replied while shooking his head. He stands and wants to walk out from that room.

"So, we are triplet...." Kota still wants to tease Yuya.

"No, we are not triplet... you are the one that reached 27... We are not yet 27..." said Yuya while pointing at Kota.

"Yuyannnn... you are the one that say we are the same age..." said Kota while grab Yuya’s shoulder. Yuya is desperately want to escape from Kota as Kota start tickling his shoulder. Suddenly Yuya is laughing hard.

“Kota! It is very ticklish…” said Yuya while laughing. Kota released his hand from Yuya shoulder. Kota feels relieved looking Yuya who cannot stop laughing. Kyle smile and walks slowly following Kota. Yuya opened the door and starts walking to the meeting room. But suddenly he stops. He stands in front of Kyle.

"Please give me some time... I need to relax now... I think this is too much..." said Yuya calmly and he continues his steps to the meeting room. Kyle keeps watching Yuya’s steps. She is worried.

"Don't worry Kyle, Yuya is a nice buddy... like what he said, just give him some time...." Kota is comforting her. Kota strongly believes that Yuya had accepted Kyle as a part of JUMP. If Yuya not accept Kyle, Yuya cannot laughing when he teasing him just now.

"Thanks Kota...." said Kyle. Kota walked and entered the meeting room. Kyle feels overwhelmed. Somehow, she knows what she needs to do. She does not want to disappointing people around her.

“Kota…” Kyle prevents Kota to step into the meeting room. Kota turns his face looking at Kyle.

“About the tour, it is just like what you said… I prefer to stay with you during the true… Err… Is it okay?” asked Kyle back, worrying if Kota didn’t agreed with her.

“Naa… I’m okay with it… at least, one problem settled now…” reply Kota. Kyle nods as she was relieved when Kota didn’t refuse it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I remembered Takabu moment in Hitomi No Screen PV making (^^,)


	4. What A Feeling!!!

The next three days, Kota, Yuya, Kyle and Keito need to attend the practice without the other members. Like always, the eldest arrived first.

“Manager-san… had something happened yesterday? Usually, we will have practice when everybody is free… but today, it is just the 4 of us…?” asked Kota to the Manager-san as he become curious about today practice.

“It’s like what you said, Kota… actually we had meetings yesterday and we noticed that some of you had poor performance… so we have to make some improvement by giving those people some extra-practice time…” Manager-san explained the real situation to Kota. The choreographer who just entered the practice room, walk and stands beside Manager-san. Kota nodding and he looks curious.

“Why Kota..? You looks like want to ask me something…?” asked Manager-san as he could feel that Kota actually want to ask him something.

“Err.. Who’s that person…? The one that have poor performance…?” asked Kota at last. He feels sad as he unable to meet the upper level desired level. The choreographer looked at Manager-san like he wants to ask whether he should tell Kota or not.

“I can’t mention the names but what I can tell you is, that person is not you… and definitely those people are among the members that had been called today…” Manager-san replied with smile while looking Kota shocking face.

“Ehhh… can you just tell me the names… How can I help him if I do not know who is he?” asked Kota repeatedly. The Manager-san ignored Kota and he just walking to practice rooms. The choreographer was laughing while watching Kota who tries his best to persuade Manager-san.

Kota followed him and continuously begging him to tell the names. He keeps begging until they steps in the practice room. Without Kota noticed, actually at that time, Keito and Kyle already arrived and both of that patiently waiting at the practice room.

“Ehh… _doshita_?” asked Keito confused as he never see Kota talking like that with that fierce Manager-san. Kyle who is doing stretching raised her head. She is giggling as she never expected to watch that kind of Kota.

“Kota… what happened?” asked Keito almost whispered. Manager-san takes that chance to go far as he could from Kota and let the choreographer handle it. Kota was so surprised when Keito whisper like that to his ear. He almost hit Keito.

“When did you arrived!?” asked Kota loudly. Keito and Kyle are laughing seeing how Kota reacts. The choreographer also cannot hold his laugh anymore as he ended up laughing when seeing Kota with that clueless face.

“I supposed record that Kota who being childish and showed it to the others…” said Kyle while laughing.

“Yes, you should do that Kei…” said the choreographer. Kota looks at him with sulking face.

“I thought there is only one childish guy in our group… but looks like both the eldest are actually childish…” said Keito. Kota cannot say anything as he is so embarrassed. At that time, Yuya arrived. He looks little bit tired and he is wearing mask.

Kota start approach Yuya to get rid his embarrassed feeling. He could feel some weird aura once he reached beside Yuya. He looks at Yuya face but he cannot spot anything weird on that face. Since he is curious, he put his hand to Yuya forehead.

“Are you having a fever?” asked Kota quite serious. Yuya nodded. He coughing few times before replied to Kota.

“No worries… I almost recovered from it…” said Yuya.

“You shouldn’t come here if you are sick… it is better for you to rest at home…” advice Kota. Keito and Kyle start gather around Yuya.

“It is okay for you to not attend today practice; I will record it for you…” said Keito. Yuya raised his head and look to everybody face.

“When did you start...” Kyle wants to ask but Yuya had interrupted her. Kota just realized something.

“I’m okay… I’m quite surprised actually when I got message that I need to attend today practice. So I thought it must be something important since I got a sudden notice from Manager-san… so, why shouldn’t I’m not come today…?” said Yuya at Kota.

“Are you really okay with this?” asked Kota again. He could feel something fishy from Yuya’s tone just now.

“I am okay… Looks, the choreographer had called us….” said Yuya, trying to be active like usual. He walked passed Kyle without greeting her like usual and somehow that make Kyle feel sad. The choreographer who holds 2 pieces of paper had standing at the middle of the practice room.

“Everybody please gather here…” said the choreographer.

“I want you to be in pair… this voting paper will decide your partner… but before that, Kota and Yuya, both of you didn’t have to vote… it is just among Kei and Keito…” The choreographer starts giving instruction. He had glanced to Kota and he smiled when Kota got the real picture of that voting function. Finally, Kota got the answer from his begging before.

Kyle and Keito looks to each other before start doing the voting. Kyle chooses to take white paper while Keito choose to take black paper. After that, both of them opened the paper and they start move to their partner. Keito is smiling happily when he got Yabu as his partner. On the other hand, Kyle looks uncomfortable when she knows who her partner is. With heavy steps, she stands beside Yuya.

“So, you already got your partner… I want both of you practice the dance from this CD… I will give you 2 hours to practice it and after that I will call you to the Room 1... You will enter that room with your partner… That’s all what I want to say…” The choreographer ended that short explanation by giving CD to Kota.

All of them start move to the TV at corner of the practice room. Yuya, Kyle and Keito sit beside each other and waited for Kota to insert the CD.  After that, Kota sits down beside Keito.

“Alright guys… please put 100% effort in today practice… just put aside your problem and concentrate…” said Kota before pushed the played button. Kyle and Yuya just looks at each other before joined Keito who preparing himself to watch the CD. Yuya starts worry as he does not know how to do that dance with Kyle.

After that, both group start doing practice. Kota chooses the left side of the practice room, while Yuya choose the right side of the practice room. After half an hour, Yuya who felt awkward with Kyle had stop from doing the practice.

“Sorry, I need to go to the toilet…” said Yuya and walking out from the room and step in the toilet which is beside the practice room. He knows that he need to be professional but he cannot concentrate at all. Kyle looks sad, so she wants to follow Yuya but Kota had prevented her to do so.

“You practice it with Keito for a while. I will take a look at him… Maybe it is true that he just need to pee or something…” said Kota. Suddenly Kyle had realized something. She must be too worried until she unconsciously wants to enter the male toilet. Keito who know nothing continue practicing the dance with Kyle.

“Looks like his fever become worse again…” said Keito to Kyle.

“So, you already know that he got fever before meeting him today?” asked Kyle. Keito is nodding.

“I went to his house last two day, but nobody was at home... So I assume that they might go somewhere. But suddenly someone called my name… and it is Yuya who call me… he told me that his family was at his hometown, visiting his aunt… He could not join them since he had fever…” Keito take a deep breath as he feels sorry to Yuya.

“So, he is alone…” said Kyle, almost whispered. Both of them then continue practice. Keito is having some problem in memorizing the steps, so at the end Kyle being the one that teach Keito the steps.

_At the toilet…_

“Are you really need to pee? I guess you are not….” said Kota while looking at Yuya who staring at the mirror. Since there is only two of them at the toilet, Kota got chance to talk privately with Yuya.

“How can I practice with her???” asked Yuya hardly. Kota just smiled. He doesn’t know how to help Yuya unless he helped himself to get rid that kind of feeling.

“Don’t say that you got the fever because of that secret…” guess Kota. Yuya didn’t give any reaction.

“Oh… it just like you said, Kota… What should I do now…?” asked Yuya almost begging.  Kota just shook his head, showed that he has no idea on how to help Yuya to get rid that feeling.

“Ohh!! What a feeling!!!” said Yuya harshly. At the end, Kota just massages Yuya intense shoulder.

 


	5. I Need You

Kota continually massages Yuya intense shoulder.

“Stop it, Kota!!!… You should help me!!! How you get rid this feeling... It’s so uncomfortable, I can’t concentrate at all….” asked Yuya while facing Kota.

“I thought you already accept her…” Kota replied to Yuya, he leaning his back to the wall.

“I never say that!!!” said Yuya harshly. He washes his face roughly. He starts to feel sick again.

“I really hope that I did not know this secret…” said Yuya with regret.

“Serve you right! How could you peeking on me…” Kota laughing after heard what Yuya had said. Yuya stared Kota sharply.

“Let’s go back to practice… Just treat her like usual… the more you feel uncomfortable, the sadder she is…” advice Kota. Yuya is being silent for a moment and later he nodding.

“I know that was not her fault but its different you know… how you become so calm like this, like nothing happened?” asked Yuya curious.

“You may take your words back if you know how I react back then… I really angry at her when I know who she is but at that time, I didn’t know the truth yet… once I know about the disease, automatically I can forgive her where actually it is not her fault from the beginning…” said Kota calmly.

“She must feel so guilty back then until she become like that… I met with Kyle Okaasan after I know the truth… I…” Kota can’t finish his words when Yuya interrupted.

“You met Kyle Okaasan? Why?” Yuya is being impatiently.

“Just wanted to know the truth…” replied Kota.

“Like what I said before, I know about Kyle from Johnny-san, but I don’t satisfy with his explanation. So I went to Kyle house, and meet with Okaasan… at that time, Kyle was at home, so the three of us talk about it for few hours… Her Okaasan quite shocked when I told her that I knew Kyle was a girl… after that, she repeatedly asking forgiveness and said that she is ready to hear the punishment…” Kota smiles as he could remember clearly how Okaasan react when he went to Kyle home.

“Punishment? What punishment…?” Yuya interrupted, again.

“No.. no… Okaasan had misunderstood… She thought that Kyle would be removed from JUMP and also from JE… she repeatedly asking the forgiveness because she is hiding Kyle’s true gender…” Kota laugh as Yuya was clueless like him when Okaasan suddenly say sorry repeatedly.

“I am not that big, you know… even I admit that I got some spotlight back then, but who am I to ask Kyle to resign…” Kota is laughing.

“It is your fault to make Okaasan misunderstood. Why you suddenly visit them and talking about that secret…” Yuya replied with smirking.

“I know… I know… but I just want to know the truth…” Kota defends himself.

“So, what did you talk with them? I’m sure that talk was too serious since you said it over few hours…” asked Yuya, he want to know more about that.

“I got a chance to talk and asked everything that I want to know… and they just answering my question… they also had shows to me some photos… Ohh… I remembered something! I think you should know about this too…” said Kota suddenly.

“What? Ohh… Please don’t make me feel like this…” begged Yuya. He can predict that he would receive another surprised.

“Oit… just listened to this… everything had happened so don’t react like it’s not yet happened…” said Kota slapping Yuya shoulder. He sits on the ceramic cabinets near the sink.

“Okaasan had told to me that she and Otousan had tried many things to Kyle, to make her realized that it is not her fault… at the end, they decided to move out from that house and go to a place where is not reminded Kyle to her nii-chan… but you know, another incident had happened few weeks after they entered to the new house…” Kota takes a deep breath. Yuya waited Kota to continue his story.

“Kyle had once tried to commit suicide… but I’m not sure whether Kyle knows about it or not because that incident happened when she suddenly changes her personality to Kei… Okaasan has reminds me to not tell her about it because she could not bear to see Kyle become sad again if she knew about that incident…” said Kota sadly.

“What happened actually? Does she want to cut herself?” asked Yuya full of curious.

“The incident happened because Okaasan and Otousan hide all Kei’s stuff... Since she was sick at that time, maybe she thought she was being abused… She does not cut herself but she is trying to jump from her room which at the second level of her house... it was really thrilling because her parents never expected she wants to jump… they just want the ‘old’ her back…” said Kota.

“Woahh… she just debut as **_jump_** before us nee…” said Yuya unconsciously. Kota stared at Yuya.

“You shouldn’t make fun of it… From that time Kyle continually being Kei… the doctor had confirmed that Kyle had multiple personality disorder... Her case quite special because the personality who controls her inner feeling is someone else who’s doesn’t exist anymore…” said Kota ended his story.

“I didn’t expect that… I just thought err…” Yuya lost his words. He feels pity to Kyle but he does feel so mad whenever he faces Kyle. He confused.

“Shouldn’t you be happy for her as she just come back to reality… just imagined that she never realized that she is  a girl… that was more worst you know…” said Kota after he realized that Yuya feels confused.

“She never hopes to be like this… she did not even ask to be like this…” Kota tries to calm Yuya.

“You know what, you managed to convince me this time… by the way, I agree that… whatsoever the reason is, it is just not her fault… it is just her fate…” Yuya raised his hand. Kota smiled while watching Yuya who getting ready to return to the practice room.

Both of them return to the practice room. There was another one hour before Manager-san calls them. Keito continue to practice with Kota. Kyle who feel uncomfortable cannot dance properly, unlike during she practice with Keito.

“I will treat you like always… You are still a part of us…” said Yuya shortly. Kyle feels complex.

“Don’t worry, I am not mad but I still need time to think about that…” somehow Yuya just feels like he should remind her that. After that, they are able to practice until the ends.

Since Kyle had familiar with the song, so it should not be problem for her to do the dance. The only different is the one who dance the steps right now is a girl so the dance may not sharp as before. But of course Kyle had struggled to make sure that she can dance like her old days; like the time when she was Kei.

Keito seems had improved a lot. Even though he got problem at first, but now, he is able to memorize the steps.

“You surely had practiced a lot nee…” Kota is praising Keito. Keito smiles when he heard the praised.

“Actually, just now Kei had helped me in memorizing the steps… and when you come, you had helped me with the technique… so, this is the result for today…” said Keito, satisfied. Kota feels happy as before this, he becomes worried when Manager-san gives him the CD which consists of their senpai song. At that time, he could feel that Kyle will be in troubled since he is not sure whether Kyle could memorize the steps.

“Don’t be so satisfied… we do not know what going to happened in that room later… Yosh, let’s keep practice for another 10 minutes and after that, we will take a short-break…” said Kota again while glanced at his watch. Keito nodding and they start to dance from the start.

~ _practice time ended_ ~

Manager-san had entered the practice room. All of them stop from practicing and gather in front of Manager-san.

“You can take a break now… just wait until we call you… _Ganbatte_ nee…” said Manager-san before leaving the practice room. All of them just stay quietly while taking the break. They waited patiently to be called to Room 1. And at last, after 15 minutes, the first group had been called.

“Kota and Keito… please go to Room 1…” said the staff. Keito feels shocked when heard his own name. Yuya and Kyle feel relieved.

“ _Ganbatte_ minna…” Kyle and Yuya said simultaneously. Kota who looks confident nodding at Yuya and Kyle while on the other hand, Keito is trying hard to get rid his nervousness.

“Just dancing like you always does…” said Kota to Keito before steps out from practice room.

Both of them stopped a while in front of Room 1. Kota sighs heavily. Keito turns himself, facing the eldest.

“ _Daijoubu_?” Keito asked. “Why I felt uneasy right now…?” said Kota suddenly. His chest becomes tights. Keito looked at Kota unbelievable.

 


	6. It's Over

Keito was so surprised when heard what Kota said just now. Kota keeps walk around to calm himself.

“Ehhh….. I’m the one who should feel like that…” said Keito nervously. For a moment, Kota stops walking around. He stands in front of the door.

“Yoosh… Let’s do our best…” said Kota and opened the door. Keito nodding and he followed Kota from behind. They were so shocked once they meet the panel.

“Ehhh~~~” said them loudly.

_Meanwhile, at the practice room…._

Yuya start feels dizzy. He opened his bottle and drinks it in one gulp. Kyle is aware on Yuya changes. She takes a glance on Yuya. She was shocked when Yuya face little bit pale. She takes her bag, and brought out something.

“Eat this… you didn’t eat anything from the morning?” asked Kyle as she concerned. Yuya unable to reply it but he did not refuse to take the things that Kyle offered to him. He takes it and eats. He just need few minutes to rest and he should be okay after that.

While Yuya is resting, Kyle goes to practice alone at the corner of the practice room. She didn’t want to disturb Yuya. She feels like she had troubled Yuya so much with her secret. She stops and takes a look at her watch.

“Ouhh… they sure take too much time…” said Kyle when she notice that it almost a half an hour Kota and Keito went to Room 1. She feels so nervous. She keeps dancing without realized that she had mix some steps.

“You should rest and calm down yourself…” said Yuya. He noticed that Kyle was nervous.

“You should stop now…” said Yuya while forcing Kyle to sit down. Then he sits beside Kyle, facing his own reflection on the mirror.

“When you…” Kyle is speechless and she just followed what Yuya said. She can’t take off her eyes from looking at Yuya. Suddenly, Yuya face her and said, “One advice from me, just enjoying the dance….”.

“Enjoy the dance?” asked Kyle clueless. Yuya nodded.

“So to enjoy that dance, you must calm down…” said Yuya while passing out a half bar of chocolate, the things that Kyle gave him just now. Then he gave her Choco Pie that he brought from home.

“I didn’t take any breakfast this morning but I’m well prepared of this…” said Yuya while opened his bag that fill with 4 buns and few Choco Pie. Yuya smiles watching Kyle reaction.

“Eat that before they called us…” urge Yuya when Kyle didn’t move or speak anything. She opened the Choco Pie and starts eat it. After taking a bite of Choco Pie, she feels calm.

Kyle just enjoying the Choco Pie while Yuya looks little bit intense. Yuya felt like he should benefit this rare chance. He is trying hard to search the right words to talk with Kyle.

“I know it was not your fault… I just can’t stop thinking about that secret… can you imagine your friend that you know more than 10 years were actually a girl…” said Yuya. He managed to distract Kyle from enjoying the last bite of Choco Pie.

“And no wondered you have such a cute face…” Yuya is starring Kyle face and suddenly he laugh. Kyle startled.

“You know what, actually it doesn’t matter whether you a boy or a girl… we are still friend, right???”said Yuya.

“You are still JUMP random guy after all… just treat me like you used to treat me… I don’t like that awkward feeling whenever you with me because I would feel the same too…” said Yuya while take out his hand. Kyle is nodding for few times. She takes Yuya hand.

“Yes, I’m still the JUMP random guy… it is just, err… I do feel weird since I share this big secret with other than Kota…” at last Kyle expressed her own feeling.

“Kota is a trusted person to you, right?” said Yuya at last. Kyle nodded.

“But now… everything had changed…” Kyle said it with sad voice.

“No, you are wrong… Nothing had changed… the only difference is that I will join Kota to be your trusted person too…” Yuya declared it by himself.

“I think, from now, I want us; including Kota, being the JUMP triplet… it sure help me to stop bothering your gender, and your secret definitely is safe with us…” suggest Yuya.

Kyle was thinking for a while. She interested with that idea as she had found the solution of her problem. Before she can agree with that idea, suddenly someone opened the door.

“Yuya, Kei… both of you can proceed to Room 1….” said the staff. Yuya and Kyle looked at each other. Kyle immediately eats the remaining Choco Pie with one bite. Yuya shocked when seeing Kyle eat the remaining Choco Pie without chewing it carefully.

“Hey… Don’t be too nervous… Otherwise you will choke because of that Choco Pie…” remind Yuya.

“Hait…” said Kyle while getting ready.

"Just enjoy the dance..." said Yuya before step out from the practice room. Kyle nodded.

" _Fight-to Ohhh!!!"_ Yuya and Kyle said simultaneously.

 


	7. Ganbatte!

Yuya and Kyle are preparing themselves before entered the Room 1, but suddenly, someone had approached them.

“How nostalgic nee…~~~” said that person while tapping Yuya shoulder.

“Huh??” Yuya shocked when someone tapping his shoulder.

“Oh! It’s Matsumoto-kun!” Yuya shocked when he realized that person was his senpai. At that time, Kyle had realized the other two senpai who are walking not far from them. That two sempai are YamaP-kun and Kame-kun.

“What are you doing here?” asked Kyle when YamaP-kun and Kame-kun standing beside Matsumot-kun.

"We got schedule today for ' ** _This is MJ_** ' segment... I've heard that news...   _Ganbatte_  nee...." said Kame-kun to Kyle. Kyle looked at Yuya. YamaP realized Yuya and Kyle clueless face.

"Eh~~ do you know why are you here today?" asked YamaP-kun to Yuya. Yuya shook his head.

"Manager-san told us that we need to practice today..." said Yuya innocently. Matsumoto-kun, YamaP-kun and Kame-kun smiles meaningly.

“You should know about it later...  _Ganbatte_  nee… by the way, the thing you said just now,  ** _Fight-Oh OHH!!!_**... It surely brought me some nostalgic feeling…” said Matsumoto-kun while imitate  _Yukie_ -san movement when shouting  _Fight-Oh OHH!!!._

Kame-kun laughing hard before take YamaP hand to the centre, and put it on his right hand. Looking at that, Matsumoto-kun decides to put his right hand below Kame hand. Then he looked at Yuya and Kyle, asking the two to do the same thing like them. After that, all of them shouting loud ' ** _Fight-oh OHH!!!_** '.

“So finally the 3rd generation  _(Gokusen 3)_  got to meet the 1st generation  _(Gokusen 1)_ and 2nd generation (Gokusen 2) today huh???” said Kyle after Matsumoto-kun, Kame-kun and YamaP-kun leaves them.

“And you should feel honored to be the one who witness that meeting…” replied Yuya with little bit arrogant tone. Then both of them entered the Room 1 and they had received another surprised.

“Ehh~~~” said both of them simultaneously. Another surprised is waiting for them.

~~~~~~

“Yatta….” Kota, Yuya, Kyle and Keito said it loud. They were so excited. The choreographer just shook his head when seeing their reaction.

“You really must look your face just now… I thought you unhappy with this news…” said choreographer to them.

“Of course we are pleasing to do that job… This is rare chance!” said Kota enthusiastically.

“We just lost words…” said Kyle.

“I didn’t expect it at all…” said Yuya while smile widely.

“Ohh… thanks Yuya for covering it to me…” said Kyle to Yuya gratefully. Yuya smiled and he replied, “It doesn’t matter… You are just too nervous seeing Tackey as the panel today…”.

“Ouh… I still can’t believe it!!!” said Keito happily. The choreographer leaves as he did not want to disrupt their happiness.

_~Few minutes before~_

“Tackey!!!” said Yuya and Kyle loudly. Takizawa Hideaki who was writing something raised his head.

“Both of you… don’t be that shocked…” said Tackey-san leisurely. Yuya and Kyle feel uneasy about today practice. They can’t say anything until Tackey-san give next instruction to them.

“You can get ready now… I will play the song and showed me the worth of 2-hours practice just now...” said Tackey-san while insert the CD. Yuya and Kyle nod and walk to the cantre of the room.

“Are you aware about our panel today?” asked Kyle to Yuya. Yuya shook his head.

“I know nothing about him being the panel today… And looks like Kota and Keito also did not about this… Just do our best… I don’t know what would happen after this, but looks like something big are waiting for us since we are here today…” said Yuya almost whisper to Kyle. Kyle nodded.

Once the music starts, Yuya and Kyle dance energetically. They want to prove the worthy of 2-hours practice time that had been given to them. Tackey-san put his eyes on every move done by Yuya and Kyle.

However, while dancing, Yuya had realized that Kyle somehow missed some steps. He tries his best to told Kyle about it by adjusting his own step so that his move and Kyle move looks synchronize. Kyle who just realized her mistakes starts feels worried. She tried her best to concentrate by glancing at Yuya move.

Tackey-san who had noticed about it has whisper something to choreographer that sit beside him. Yuya and Kyle continue dancing until the music ends.

“Okay, both of you please wait at Room 2…” said Tackey-san while pointing the door.

Yuya and Kyle bow to the panel before leaving the Room 1. They just quietly walk to Room 2. Their feeling mixed. Once both of them entered the Room 2, they could see that Kota and Keito are waiting for them. Keito had stands up while waiting Yuya and Kyle walking to them. Both of them pulled the chairs, and sitting in front of Keito and Kota.

“How is it?” asked Kota to Yuya. “I missed some steps just now… and Yuya had covered it for me…” Kyle interrupted regretfully.

“ _Daijoubu_ … You just forget to enjoy the dance…” said Yuya, trying to calm Kyle.

“Same goes to me... I didn’t expect that Tackey-san would come today…” said Keito sadly.

“Do you know about him being the panel today?” asked Yuya to Kota. Kota shook his head.

“I didn’t know about that… Manager-san actually had told me this morning when I’m asking him… he told me that today practice actually for Keito and Kei since both of them had poor performance among us…” said Kota while take a glanced to Keito who sat beside him and also to Kyle who sat in front of him.

“I’m sorry but that what Manager-san told me…” said Kota to Keito and Kyle. Keito and Kyle didn’t say anything as they quite shocked about it.

“But I got feeling that something big would happen… and I think Manager-san had lied…”said Kota suddenly.

“Lying to you? Where’s the fire?” asked Yuya clueless.

“Maybe he just wants to make me panicked or he just tends to lie to me….” replied Kota.

“Actually I do feel the same… I don’t think Keito got poor performance…” Yuya turns himself to face Keito. “Trust me, you had improved a lot!!!” said him to Keito. Keito smiles when Yuya praising him.

“Same goes to you, Kyle... err Kei…” said Yuya but his mistake makes Kota feels scared to death.

“It’s nothing wrong with your performance actually…” said someone who approaches the four of them. It is their choreographer. Their choreographer was giggling look at their reaction. At that time Tackey had entered the Room 2.

“All of you… we will be heading to Thailand next month…” said Tackey suddenly. Kota, Yuya, Kyle and Keito startled.

“Ehhh…” Keito is the first person response among them.

“All of your will be Tackey back dancers…” said their Manager-san who walking behind Tackey-san.

“ _Hontou ni???_ ” asked Kota unbelievable. She cannot believe it since she had make mistake during perform in front of Tackey-san.

“Yes…” said Tackey-san with smiles.

“But didn’t I missed some steps just now?” asked Kyle wants the explanation. Tackey-san was smiles.

“But what I was looking for is not the perfectness… I’m looking for teamwork actually… and I’m no doubt about that after looking at your dance just now…” reply Tackey-san makes the four feel relieved since each group had a messed just now.

“I already looked at your schedule… and look like after next two months, you will busy with the preparation for your tours…” Tackey-san takes a look at the schedule again.

“So are you sure you able to helped me with this project?” asked Tackey-san as he want to know whether they want to do it or just being force to do it.

All of them looked at each other. They didn’t expect it at all. Yuya had looked at Kota, asking the eldest to reply what their senpai had asked. Kota turns to look at Keito and Kyle to asking their opinion. Keito and Kyle are nodding, showing that they are ready for that project.

“We happy for that opportunity and we will try our best to give full commitment on it…” said Kota representing his group.

“You are enthusiastically like always…” said Tackey to Kota. “I’m happy to hear that… the Manager-san will hand out the schedule for the practice… after this, please go home and get enough rest. You will work hard after this, minna...” said Tackey-san to the four of them before he leaves the room. And the rest is history.

~~~~~~~~~

Kota, Kyle and Yabu are walking down to the basement. They are unable to take a proper lunch as they had meeting with their manager regarding their schedule.

“I’m really hungry now…” said Yuya. Kyle looked at his watch.

“No wondered you feel like that… It’s already the tea time…” said Kyle.

“Eh… how about your fever…?” asked Kota as Yuya looks different compared to this morning.

“Thanks to that  _super-happy-news_ , I’m fully recovered now!!!…” said Yuya happily. Kota and Kyle smile widely looking at JUMP Reaction King.

“Eh… where is Keito?” asked Kota while looking around.

“Oh… he already left when you in toilet…” replied Yuya.

“Ryosuke called him just now… He invited him to play games at Yuri’s house…” said Kyle while laughing. “Ryosuke really make Yuri’s house as his house nee…” said Kyle while laughing again.

“It is because the three of them are really closed to each other… and I bet Yuri already taking detour to every part of Ryosuke house too…” replied Yuya. Kota just listened the both talking. Somehow he felt relieved looking them can talk like they used to. Suddenly he remembered about something.

“Do you have any plan after this?” asked Kota to Yuya and Kyle.

“Hmm... I just want do some cleaning…” said Yuya while looking at Kyle.

“Me… Err… I’m not thinking about it yet but why did you asked?” asked Kyle to Kota.

“Come… I want to show this place to you and I believe both of you would love it…. Just followed me…” said Kota. Yuya and Kyle look at each other but they didn’t refuse it.

“I thought we got to collaborate with Arashi or something just now, since we meet Matsumoto-kun…” said Kyle.

“Me too… Or maybe he already knows that we will be Tackey-san back dancers…” said Yuya. “Since he knows we need to enter that room…”

“Ehh… when you met Matsumoto-kun?” asked Kota.

“Right before we want to enter Room 1…” replied Kyle.

"Not only him, we also met Kame-kun and YamaP-kun..." said Yuya.

"Eh~~~ looks like we are the only one who didn't know about this..." said Kota.

“So that’s mean today is my lucky day… To be the witness of that meeting and also to know about this great news…” said Kyle while laughing. Kota and Kyle smile looking at Kyle. They continue walking to their car.

Kota who was standing not far from his car suddenly stops and had faced Yuya and Kyle. His face looks like he had decided on something.

“I think I will drive today… Yuya, you just leave your car here… I will give you ride… same goes to you, Kyle…” said Kota while asking Yuya and Kyle walking to his car. Yuya didn’t refuse but suddenly he takes the keys from Kota. “Just tell me the place and I will drive it for you…” said Yuya.

“No… I will drive today…” said Kota, taking back his key. “You just want to drag us to the beach again, right?” said Kota while smirking.

“I didn’t say that….” said Yuya as he wants to deny his true intention.

“You didn’t need to say it… both of us know you well,  _Yuyaseeba_ …” said Kyle while following Kota to his car.

“Both of you just get into the car…” said Kota without facing Yuya and Kyle.

“Are that place far from here…?” asked Kyle since she also didn’t know where Kota wants to brought them to.

“It’s quite far actually but I think we could make it…” said Kota to them who look clueless.

“What are you talking about?” asked Yuya again as he could not understand what Kota said earlier.

Kota ignored him. He starts the engine. “Comes… It’s better if we can leave now…” said Kota, urging them to get into the car immediately.

With clueless face, Yuya sit next to the driver while Kyle just sits at the back. Kota didn’t inform yet their destination to Yuya and Kyle. He just keeps looking at his watch.

“Let go to the heaven…” said Kota jokingly as he tried to tease the sulking Yuya. Kyle is laughing watching Yuya reaction.

“Kota… Please concentrate on your driving…” said Yuya coldly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just remember that Tackey-san had went to Thailand for J Series Festival / Thailand in 2014 if I'm not mistaken (^^,)  
> *for JUMP, Dai-cahan who is the one that got the same opportunity as he was at Thailand for J Series Festival 2016


	8. Hurry Up!

While Yuya is busying looking for the radio channel, Kyle decided to clean up some mess in the car.

“What is that?” asked Kyle suddenly while taking out something from under the driver seat.

“What?” asked Yuya while trying to take a look at the back seat. Kyle takes that thing and shows it to Yuya while giggling.

“Kota… Do you lost your bag again?” asked Yuya curious.

“How do you know that?” replied Kota confused. Kyle cannot hold her laugh.

“What?” asked Kota as he wants to know the reason Kyle laugh that hard.

“Kyle had clean some mess at the back there and thanks to her, she just found your bag…” said Yuya while taking the thing that Kyle found just now. Yuya show to Kota his grayish-denim bag.

“Really??? Ohh… I lost that bag last week…” said Kota excitedly.

“Thanks Kyle…” said Kota happily. Yuya shook his head while clean some dust on that bag.

“You should keep your cars clean… don’t just make it shine at the outside, but make sure it clean in the inside too…” said Kyle blabbering on and on.

“Hait… Hait…” said Kota as he admitted his mistakes.

“Now, you sound like normal girls…” said Yuya while trying to think something.

“It is because I am a girl…” replied Kyle fast. She just finished from clean the mess and now she just relaxed at the back seat.

“No… you just become like my mom… she always nagging at me whenever entered my car…” said Yuya.

“And your mom also a woman… same with me…” Kyle replies without hesitation.

“I bet you won’t say that if we are with the other members…” said Yuya trying to win that conversation. Kyle wants to reply but she can’t say anything as it is just like what Yuya had said. So, she just enjoys the scenery of evening sky.

Kota waiting for Kyle firing back Yuya words but she just keeps quiet at the back. Kota takes a look of Kyle reaction from the rear-view mirror.

“Stop it Yuya… how could you said like that…” said Kota. Yuya take a glanced on Kyle face. “You surely taking care of her huh?” said Yuya, want to tease Kota. Kota gives a sharp gaze to Yuya.

“You are in a good mood huh??? Not like this morning….” said Kota, starts to attack Yuya.

“Alright onii-chan… My bad,…  _gomen_ …  _gomen_ …” said Yuya, want to change topic. Kota takes a deep breath.

“Oh… by the way, Yuya, pleased helped me check something…” asked Kota while take the bag form Yuya. His hand trying to opened the bag. Yuya take the bag and helped Kota to open it.

“Eh… what is this…?” asked Yuya loudly. Kyle who surprised with Yuya loud voice take a peek on what Yuya had found.

“What is this again?” asked Yuya while trying to suggest any name that appear in his mind.

“Orchid… err… daisies… ehh.. No..”  Yuya keep suggesting some of flower’s name that he knows.

“It’s lily….” said Kyle from the back. She pulled out one of it from the arrangement. “But it’s already withered….” said Kyle with sad voice.

“I want to say it but it not appeared in my mind…” said Yuya while looking at the arrangement. Lilies arrangement with pink ribbon with one card had attached in it.

“Is it for Mother’s day? Eh… Not this month…” said Yuya to Kota.

“It is for my mom birthday actually…” said Kota while laughing bitterly.

“What! You lost your own gift to your mother…”said Yuya unbelievable. Kota is squeezing his hair.

“So, what did you give her on that day…?” asked Kyle want to know.

“I just give her my pure love…” said Kota while smiling. Kyle is laughing.

“Woahh… You such a good son nee…” said Yuya laughing.

“Stop it! Actually, I managed to cook dinner for her… and of course I prepared it with my love… It is a dinner full of my love…” said Kota quite emotional.

“You cooked?” asked Yuya unbelievable since he knows Kota is quite terrible at cooking.

“You sure you are not buying it and just decorate it?” said Kyle at the back. Yuya passed the lilies to her. Kyle takes the arrangement and put it beside her. Without Kota noticed, Yuya had take out the card and read it.

“I’m not… I took a lot of troubled to search a simple dinner and I ended up prepared err.. err..”. Kota feels hesitated, whether he should tell them about it or not.

“What is it?” urge Kyle as she wants to know.

“I made Tonkatsu for her…”said Kota at last. Yuya immediately turn looks at Kota.

“Tonkatsu? I really want to eat that…” said Kyle with full of hope. Suddenly she noticed that Yuya had reading something. He poked Yuya on his waist. Yuya turned at back. Kyle asked Yuya to give her that card as she wants to read it too. Kota didn’t realize it as he was remembered back his mother reaction when he serve the dinner on that day.

“My mom used makes that for me whenever I come home late night… so, I make it to her on her birthday and we recalled back the memories while eating it…” told Kota to Yuya and Kyle.

“So how the taste?” asked Yuya, covering for Kyle as he didn’t want Kota knows that he and Kyle had read the card.

“Err... It turns out to be a good dinner… maybe…” replied Kota.

“Your mom must feel very happy that day… His son who terrible at cooked had prepared a dinner for her…” said Yuya.

“Are you praising me or teasing me?” asked Kota coldly.

“He is praising you…” said Kyle. She just finished read it and somehow both of them can feel how much Kota loves his mom.

“Even I know many good places to eat, but I never cooked for my mom… I think I want to give it a try after this…” said Yuya slowly.

“Me too… I think I had caused much trouble to my mom and also to my dad… but in these three years, I never do something like that…I think I also want to make dinner for my parents and also Aki, as they had sacrifice everything just for me…” said Kyle sadly while trying to hold her tears.

“Ehh… what wrong with you two? Have I said something bad just now…?” said Kota with a sense of guilt. Yuya and Kyle didn’t respond to Kota. Without them realized, they have arrived at the destination.

“Come… We have arrived…” said Kota happily. He is stretching out his back after driving almost one hour.

“Where is this place? It is soo..” Yuya loss his words as he captivated by the beauty of the sunset in front of him.

“… beautiful…” Kyle helped Yuya finished his words. Same as Yuya, she also startled when looking at the beautiful sunset that just takes off in front of her eye.

“See… I am sure both of you will like this place…” said Kota full of confident. He goes to the back seat to take his bag. Suddenly he found the card that supposes to be with the lilies arrangement.

“No wonder they are so weird just now… looks like they had read it huh?” said Kota slowly. He didn’t feel bad but he feels happy as they could understand his feelings.

“I’m hungry now… Let’s grab some foods… and everything is on me…” said Kota while showing his purse.

“I heard that…” said Kyle while following Kota. When they are about to enter the café, suddenly Kota stopped his steps.

“Looks like you need to take him in, otherwise he could not stop staring that sunset…” asked Kota to Kyle.

“Ehh…” said Kyle wants to refuse, but at the same time, she can’t let Kota dragging Yuya in since Kota had offered to pay for their dinner.

“And I will wait you guys at upstairs…” said Kota without waiting response from Kyle.

“Upstairs?” asked Kyle before noticed something. She suddenly running to Yuya and grab his hand.

“Let’s go to the upstairs…!” said Kyle while dragging Yuya to the upstairs. Yuya was shocked when suddenly someone grab his hand.

“ _Nanika_?” asked Yuya clueless. “Hurry up!” said Kyle and she release Yuya hand.

“Wait…” said Yuya while hurriedly following Kyle. Yuya quite shocked when he steps in the café. With garden-like decoration, it managed to make Yuya startled again.

“What is this place?” said Yuya speechless. He knows nothing about that place but he is sure about one thing. He love that place.

 


	9. Memories

“What is this place?” asked Yuya while looking at the decoration in that café. He looks around while climbing up the stairs. He feels amazed. It is just a small café without indoor space that can fill up with 6 tables and another few tables at the outdoor space. There is one counter inside the café, displaying menu offered for the customers who come visit them. And there is also some-other DIY things that he never ever imagined had been displayed at one corner.

“Rather than garden-like deco, I think this is more towards… err.. err.. Dream land… full of handiworks…” said Yuya while smiling, as he satisfied with his own comment. Without he noticed, someone had approached him.

“Hait.. Hait… that was the concept of this café… A dream land… special for adult who want to recall back their childhood memories… and that’s the function of that corner…” said that person while pointing the display shelve. That person is in the middle in making something as she is wearing a brown-shabby cap and apron that full of water color spots.

“Haha… I never experience this kind of surroundings before, so I’m not sure whether I can recalled back my old times… But there is one time where I really hope to get into this kind of café, but surely I can’t at that time…” comment Yuya while his eyes keep exploring the café.

“You can’t? Why?” that person feels curious.

“It just because, during that time, there is no such café like this…” replied Yuya while giggling. That person just smiles.

“Oouh... Actually, it just not that… We want to help people to make their dreams come true… you know there are many kinds of people in this world and believe me, some people didn’t have chance to show off their talent… So, here the place to whoever you are, you can show off your unique idea at this place… and one day, when they went to visit this place again, definitely it can bring back their old memories…” said that person. Yuya touch few DIY-creations on the displayed-shelves while listening to the explanation.

“There you are… I thought you still staring at the sunset…” said Kota while giggling. “I hate to disturb you guys, but Yuya, you would regret if you missed this… Let’s go upstairs now…” said Kota while climbing the stairs. Without wasting more time, Yuya is hurriedly climbing the stairs. He feels curious on what Kota had said to him.  At his last step, he was startled.

“Is it beautiful….?” asked Kota when Yuya walked surpassed him and stands beside Kyle. Yuya face was so pure like a child who gets his dream toys. Yuya nodded. Kota smiles and he walks to one of the table and sit facing the sunset.

Right before their eyes is such beautiful sunset that they never seen before. With that kind of height, definitely they manage to be the witness of the sun who switches his duty with the moon for that day.

“It is splendid! Your effort in bringing me here, the scene, everything was splendid…” praised Kei loudly as she also falls in love with the scenery. Kota smiles widely when he heard Kyle comment. Suddenly someone had tapped his shoulder.

“You surely feel very proud isn’t it?” said Umie-chan, the owner of that café and also the one that talk with Yuya before. Umie-chan who had changes into her casual clothes smiles while takes a sit beside Kota.

“I do feel proud and it thanks to you…” said Kota to Umie-chan with respect.

“Me? I just let you guys hang out at my dreamland today…” said Umie-chan as she refused to take the credit.

“Yes, and I believe you never let some unknown people to entered this place on your off day, right? So thanks to you that everything was as planned…” said Kota.

“Hait… but they are not stranger… I mean they are idols…” replied Umie-chan leisurely.

“So what is the problem? They don’t like in the middle of argue at all…” said Umie-chan while looking at Kei and Yuya who enjoying the view.

“Hmm… actually I’m curious about it too… I didn’t even know when they had reconciled back…” said Kota while rubbing his neck.

“Never mind that… I could see that some of their burdens had disappeared right now…” said Umie-chan while laughing. But later she notices something.

“But don’t you said before that the both of them actually afraid of height” asked Umie-chan suddenly. Kota was giggling.

“Yes and please don’t make them realized it now… I can’t wait to watch it happened naturally…” said Kota again and Umie-chan who standing beside him shook her head.

“You never changed nee…” Umie-chan gives that comment with a regret tone.

“What? This is a rare chance you know… I never can beat those two so why should I miss this good opportunity….” said Kota defending himself. Umie-chan wants to defend herself to but suddenly they noticed some chaotic from Yuya and Kyle.

“Ehh…who is that?” said Kyle while looking Kota is sitting with someone. Yuya who feel surprised with Kyle question immediately pushing his body to Kyle.

“It is not a ghost right?” asked Yuya slowly while looking at his watch. Umie-chan who wears oversized white-blouse had looks like a ghost since her blouse was blown away by the breeze and looks like she doesn’t notice about it. With her untie long hair, definitely the two scaredy cat make fuss over it.

“Shut up with the ghost… You can’t mention its name at the time like this…” said Kyle harshly.

“But you said its name too…” said Yuya back.

“You make me say its name!” said Kyle mad. While Yuya and Kyle arguing to each other, Kota and Umie-chan had standing and walking to them. However, that makes the two scaredy cat more panic.

“Look at that! She come to us now!” said Kyle more harshly. She cannot calm herself as Yuya keeps pulling her sleeve. Without Yuya notice, Kyle ran and hiding behind him.

“What are you doing!” said Yuya panicly as he needs to face that ghost. Meanwhile Kota and Umie-chan start feel weird when looking at Yuya and Kyle.

“What are you two doing?” asked Kota weird. Kyle keeps pointing her hand to Umie-chan.

“Err... Kota, I appreciate this but I think… I think we shouldn’t be at here at the times like this…” said Yuya to Kota. Behind their back, the scenery was fully changes and the view is in orange color right now.

“Yes… We shouldn’t be here right now… Let’s go home!” said Kyle while pulling Yuya shoulder to cover her body from that ghost.

“Wait… Wait…” said Kota chaotic. Umie-chan feels confused.

“No... Kota, you should run!” urge Yuya while trying hard to get Kota’s hand as at the same time, Kyle had pulls his shirt. Kota who not ready to run suddenly fell on the floor.

“Are you okay?” said Umie-chan while trying to help Kota. Yuya and Kyle are silent for a moment. And later, both of them scream loud.

“She’s talk!” said them while distance theirselves from Kota.

“This is too much! What’s wrong with you guys?” asked Kota mad. He was mad. He gives a sharp gaze to Yuya and Kyle. Umie-chan was laughing. She realized now as she looked at herself for a moment.

“Do I looks like a ghost to you?” as Umie-chan calmly. She stretched her hand to her side. The two scaredy cat were shocked.

“So, are you alive?” asked Yuya hesitately.

“As far as I concern, I am alive since 27 years ago…” said Umie-chan, jokingly.

“So, we are about the same age…” said Kyle to Umie-chan. Her fears start to disappear at that time.

“I just realized about it! Since you untie you hair, you looks like a ghost in that oversized white-blouse…” said Kota without thinking. Umie-chan slapped hard Kota shoulder. “Ouch!!”

“I thought you remember me, I’m the one who you talk with just now…” said Umie-chan, ignoring Kota who was protested on her action. Yuya was trying to remember something.

“Ah!!! That’s right… It’s you! The one with cap and wearing an apron right?” said Yuya in relieve. Kyle who was clueless just listen the conversation.

“Let me introduce both of you to this ghost…” said Kota laughing. “This is Umie-chan, my ex-classmates and also my childhood friend…”

“Hait.. I’m the ghost, Umi-chan… I’m also the owner of this dream land café called as **_Nanja Monja Café_** …” said Umie-chan, introducing herself to Yuya and Kyle. Yuya and Kyle bow politely to Umie-chan to greet her.

“ ** _Nanja Monja Café_** …?” said Yuya and Kyle simultaneously. They never heard that name before.

“Yes… My 8-years old café… You must be Yuya and you are Kei, right? So kakkoiii… Both of you looks different compared in TV!!!” said Umie-chan, praising the two. Then she faces Kyle.

“Ohh… I’m watching the episode in Meringue no Kimochi where you talk about your favourite tomatoes… I’m jealous with your face… It must because of those tomatoes!” said Umie-chan while approached Kyle and touch his face. “Your face so beautiful… I want to have that kind of fair skin too…” said Umie-chan non-stop.

“Err… I … I used to eat it since I was kid…” replied Kyle, who trying her best to not look suspicious. Kota and Yuya startled at their place when Umie-chan touch Kyle’s face. Their jaws dropped. Same goes to Kyle who does not expect that action from Umie-chan.

“Actually I had prepared something for you guys, so please wait for me to make last touch up on it… I will prepare it as fast as I can…” said Umie-chan while heading to the kitchen which located inside the café. The three of them just nodded and start feel relieve.

“Don’t you think your friend notice it?” asked Kyle while walking to the table. She feels worried.

“I think she might feel something wrong me… I don’t know but I just got this uneasy feeling...”said Kyle while rubbing her chest.

“I’m not sure with it… well, she just touches your face, so do anything happened when someone touches your face?” asked Kota.

“No, not until that person staring your eyes while touching the face… so, it should be okay right now…” replied Yuya confidently.

“Woahh... You sure have experience huh?” said Kota want to tease Yuya. Kyle remember the moment when Yuya staring at her during the practice. Somehow she feels uncomfortable to be at that table so she decided to go at the wooden veranda while enjoying the night view.

When she holds the fence, suddenly the light was on. She raised her head and looking at the lighting which had been placed at the tree branch too. Suddenly she noticed something. She gathers her courage and steps to the fence more closely. After that, she decided to take a look at the below slowly. She was really shocked until make her tumbling to the back. Kota who is teasing Yuya shocked when he noticed it. He stands immediately and walk to Kyle.

“ _Daijoubu?_ ” asked Kota concerned. Kyle looks pale. She is trying to get up but she can’t as she is shivering. “What happened?” asked Yuya while helping Kyle to sit.

Since Kyle didn’t answer Kota question, Kota decide to stand at the place where she was standing before and looked around it but he doesn’t spot anything suspicious. Yuya also do the same. At that time Kyle trying to move from that spot as she starts feels that she loss of balance. So she just crawls to the nearest table before could stand firmly and standing far from the fence.

“How many meters height this place?” asked Kyle to Kota furious. She cannot see anything at the below since it was so dark. Because of that, she needs someone to tell her so that she knows how height the tree is. Yuya was startled. He looks at Kota, waiting for the answer.

“It is not that height… It is just about a height of a tree…” said Kota while smiling. He just figured out why Kyle acting weird just now.

“How height that tree?” asked Kei as she didn’t satisfied with Kota answered earlier.

“Almost reached height of double-storey house…” said Kota while waiting the two scaredy-cat reaction.

“Double-storey house!” asked Yuya loud. He immediately stands far from the fence. Kota was laughing hard while looking at Yuya reaction. Kyle had calming herself.

“I thought both of you had realized it when climbing the stairs… this is a tree house café, you know…” said Kota while laughing.

“You should remind me then since this is not a joke!” said Yuya harshly.

However, the night breeze had made the two scaredy-cat feel calm. Now, they had been pleasant by breezes blowing and able to forget about the height. Suddenly Kota phone had vibrated, showing that there is a new message entered the JUMP group. And it same goes to Yuya and Kyle phone.

“You got Ryosuke message? Looks like Keito had told him…” said Kota while replying the message. “So, everybody should know about this right now… Ah.. see.. Hikaru had congratulating us…: said Yuya happily.

“So, the practice should start a week from now, right…” said Kyle how calculating something. “So it should be around that time..” said Kyle while nodded then she sigh heavily.

“What is it again?” asked Yuya as he cannot focus on what Kyle said earlier.

“Oh... It’s nothing… I just talking to myself…” said Kyle immediately.

“Okay guys… your foods are ready…” Umie-chan appeared with a big serve to everyone. Kota helped Umie-chan with the main dishes while Yuya and Kyle put the plate and side dishes for everybody. After that, the four of that start digging the foods. Yuya and Kyle sit beside each other and they look happy while enjoying their dinner.

“So, do you serve this to your customers every day?” asked Yuya while pointing at the dishes.

“Yes but today, this food is quite special… it is for you guys…” said Umie-chan. “Actually the menu that we serve everyday is limited. Mainly we serve this bagel and the most popular bagel is this bagel; French toast bagels… we also had other side menu like what I serve you today; spinach bacon, raspberry bean jam with cream cheese, pumpkin cheese and also orange peel chocolate… We also have few choices of beverages like coffee, juice, tea… and also for those who are not afraid of tumbling at the stairs, we also serve Kirin beer…” explained Umie-chan in details.

“Woah… I love this French toast bagel…” said Kyle whole taking a bite of bagels.

“Ehh… did you closed your café today? Is it because we are here?” asked Yuya when he realized nobody was there except the four of them. Umie-chan was laughing. Kyle who just realized about that, take looked around her.

“Actually, we close the café on Sundays…” told Umie-chan. Yuya and Kyle startled.

“So you supposed to take rest today!!” said Yuya in guilty.

“ _Gomen_ … _Gomen_ we should not disturb you today…” said Yuya and Kyle simultaneously.

“You shouldn’t bring us today, Kota!” said Kyle at Kota. Kota just showing his clueless face.

“Don't mind that... You know what, this cafe will be close if raining or strong windy... since the forecast said tomorrow might be raining, so I thought I will get enough rest tomorrow..." said Umie-chan to Yuya and Kyle.

"Actually I had invited this young man many times before, but he always busy with the works… So when he messages me saying that he wants to visit me today with his friends, I was really happy… Even I ended up preparing all of this just for you guys as I know you never been here before…” said Umie-chan while looking at Kota.

“Actually she just wants to meet you, Kei…” said Kota to Keyle. Kyle smiles happily.

“Of course, since you are the reason I had become one of the Tobikko… and Yuya, you know what, my sister had falls in love with you… but today, she can’t be at here since her daughter got flu… I always had invited Kota to come here with JUMP members but he keep saying that he is busy…” said Umie-chan non-stop.

“I’m not lying about that, I was really busy… and please lowering your voice… I think your voice can be heard at this area…” said Kota to Umie-chan.

“Don’t be ridiculous… This neighborhood never complaint about my high pitch voice… And you can’t fool me that easily, Kota… I know that you are not that busy…” said Umie-chan and she continues eating the bagel.  Kota repeatedly told Umie-chan how busy he is but Umie-chan keep eating the bagel. “This bagel taste more delicious when eaten together like this...” said Umie-chan ignoring what Kota said to her.

“I think I know with whom Kota practicing his high pitch tones before entering JE…” whisper Yuya to Kei. They looked at each other while laughing. The three of them spent almost two hours at **_Nanja Monja Café_** before they decide to head back to their home.

Kota walks to the counter and make payment to Umie-chan; where actually Umie-chan refused to accept it since she want to treat the three of them but Kota didn’t agree with that. He said that he had promised to the Yuya and Kyle that he wants to treat them. At the end, Umie-chan let Kota pay for the Yuya and Kyle portion only. On the other hand, Yuya and Kyle walking down the stairs while holding the stairs firmly.

“Why I didn’t notice about this height before?” asked Yuya.

“It is because you had been staring at the sunset all the time…” said Kyle while stepping to the café signboard. They look really relieved when they can touch the grass with their own foott.

“I was really glad that I can stand like this…” said Kyle quit emotional while walking to the café signboard.

“ ** _Nanja Monja Café_** …” Kyle read the signboard. Without Kyle notice, Yuya had takes out his phone from his pocket. He want to take a photo of Kyle who holding the signboard.

“Kyle, loot at here…” said Yuya. Yuya press the button once Kyle turns her face at him. Yuya smile as he satisfied with Kyle reaction just now.

“Please let me take look at it…” asked Kyle while taking Yuya phone. Kyle nodded. Then, without giving back the phone, she asked Yuya to stand beside the signboard.

“It’s your turn now…” said Kyle as she also wants to take Yuya pic. After that, the two of them start taking more pictures. At that time, Kota and Umie-chan had stepping down the stairs.

“If my instinct is right, is Kei actually a girl?” asked Umie-chan suddenly. Kota is shocked. Umie-chan just smiling looking at Kota shocked face. Then she walks closer to Kyle and Yuya.

“Can I get a picture too? I want to frame it and display it at my café…” asked Umie-chan to Yuya and Kyle.

“Why not? Come…” said Kyle while pulling Umie-chan hands to standing beside her.

“Yosh, let’s take a memorable picture together…” said Yuya while pulling Kota hand. Kota smiles when his eyes meet Umie-chan as he just giving the answer on what Umie-chan asked just now. Umie-chan seemed to understand what Kota had trying to say, so she nodded. Yuya take the selfie with the signboard as the background using his phone. Later, he sends the pic to Kota.

“I will send the pic to you…and make sure you put it in your café….” said Kota to Umie-chan. Umie-chan nodded.

“Thanks for the food, Umie-chan… that’s was my first bagel and it is delicious…. You sure had try many things before deciding to open a tree house café…” said Kyle sincerely as she could understand how difficult Umie-chan to reach this level.

Yuya agreed with Kyle. “Yes, it was delicious and to tell you the truth, I never dream to be at the tree house café before this… and starting from now, this would be my memories…”

“Arigatou for the compliments… You know, life is too short for me to wasting time by doing nothing… So, I decided to try out anything that provides opportunity to me to give happiness to other people…” said Umie-chan to Yuya and Kyle. Somehow Kyle had realized something after heard what Umie-chan said to her just now.

“ _…life is too short for me to wasting time by doing nothing…_ ” said Kyle slowly.

“I was really happy to be able meet you two today… Don’t forget to visit me whenever you are in this prefecture…” said Umie-chan with her sparkle eyes to Yuya and Kyle.

“Woahh.. You never talking to me with that eyes huh…” said Kota as he jealous as he had been ignored there. Again, Yuya and Kyle is laughing looking at that childhood friends arguing about that small matter.

“When did you realize it?” asked Kota to Umie-chan. At that time, Yuya and Kyle was waiting for him saying good bye to Umie-chan.

“I was just asking… Maybe because it’s woman instinct…” replied Umie-chan.

“Actually, she also said the same thing before…” told Kota, as he remembered what Kyle said before them having the dinner. Now, he admits that woman sure has some instinct.

“No worries… You can believe me with that secret… And I bet Yuya also know about this, right?”asked Umie-chan again.

“How did you…” Kota lost his words.

“Hmm… He just knows about this few days ago… actually the reason I want to visit you today is I want to give them some private space so that they could talk over about this matter, but looks like both of them had become matured in handling things…” said Kota. Umie-chan nodded.

“I didn’t expect you would notice it…” said Kota while looking at Umie-chan. Umie-chan was laughing.

“I have a good eye, remembered? By the way, you had makes a good step as the oldest among them…” praised Umie-chan calmly. Suddenly she looked at Kota. “Can I say something as your friend?” asked Umie-chan while thinking something. Kota nodded. “What is it?”

“I know I’m not the right person to say this, but I just think that Yuya should control himself more, as he looks over concerned on Kei… people may not realize it today but, they might notice it someday… And I could sense Kei actually have some sort of feelings to Yuya…” said Umie-chan seriously. Kota looked at Yuya who was talking happily with Kyle.

“I do realize it too… Yuya seems trouble a lot after knew about her…” Kota sighs heavily.

“I know this secret will be exposed one day, and I just hoped that the day never happened… but looking at those two, I think I should standby with the backup planned…” said Kota and suddenly he smirks. “I think being honest is the best solution after all…”

Umie-chan agreed with Kota. “So, for the time being, _ganbatte_ nee… I hope everything will do as your planned…” wish Umie-chan while tapping Kota shoulder. Kota smiles bitterly.

“You should taking care of your body more… You look too skinny…” said Umie-chan, trying to change the topic. “I will message Hikaru after this… so that I will feel at ease…”

“I’m not skipping my meals… and please, don’t message him otherwise he keeps asking me to take some weird medicine to gain weight….” said Kota, half begging. Umie-chan shook her head looking at Kota while smiling. They continue talking for a few minutes before Kota is ready to say goodbye to Umie-chan.

“Well.. Take care, Umie-chan… and please don’t wear like that in front of your customer… I’m just afraid they would run before having your bagels here…” said Kota while pointing at Umie-chan oversized blouse.

“Oh, please stop it Kota! By the way, I just prepared this for this meaningful reunion…” said Umie-chan while laughing. Kota smile meaningfully before heading to his car.

Kota honked for few times to Umie-chan while Yuya and Kyle waving their hands. “Please be careful on your way back….” said Umie-chan while waving her hands to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Copy+Paste this link and start discovering about Nanja Monja Cafe --> http://nanjya.jp/cafe/  
> (^^,)


	10. Beat Line

After few days break, Kota, Yuya, Kyle and Keito had starts attending their practice. Their schedule quite packed until they always went home at late night.

_…3 rd day of practicing…_

This morning, they would learn new arrangement for one of Tackey-san song. Kyle who just arrived at the building decides to sit beside the vending machine for a while. Somehow she was not in a good mood today. Her body feels uncomfortable. She folds her sleeve until the elbow since suddenly she felt like she was full of sweat.

“Are you okay?” asked Yuya who just arrived. “You look like getting ready to punch someone…”

Kyle just smiles without answering Yuya. Then, both of them walk to the practice hall. Once they arrived at practice hall, they noticed that Keito had been waiting for them.

“Is it true that we need to learn new steps today?” asked Kyle to Keito. Keito nodded while showing his swelled face. “Eh… what happen with your face?” asked Kyle shocked. Keito laugh looking at Kyle reaction.

“He eats too much watermelon yesterday…” said Yuya. “Ehh...” said Kyle while shook her head.

“Actually I just want to eat a slice but I feel pity for another slice who waiting to be eaten. After that, without I’m realized, I had eaten almost 6 slices of watermelon last night…” Keito told the real situation to Kyle. “You should just cut a slice then…” suggest Kyle to Keito.

“Eh~ Why I didn’t think of that!!!’ said Keito shockingly. Yuya laughing as he never think of that even he spent almost half an hour listening Keito complaining about his swelled face this morning. At that time, Kota arrived at the practice hall with someone.

“Meet Michi-san… She will teach us today…” said Kota introducing the choreographer, Michi-san who wears a black male-size shirt with black long-pants. Kyle shocked while looking at the choreographer. Yuya or Keito as well as Kota, all of them didn’t realize how startled she is when meeting Michi-san.

“I’m Michi… I just join JE last week. I had my own academy at my hometown… I happened to join JE after meeting Tackey-san during his photoshoot at my hometown…. This gonna be my first work… so guys please be kind to me…” said Michisan-san after introducing herself.

Yuya and Keito are clapping their hands welcoming their new choreographer. After that, Michi-san went to a corner to meet with other Jr. who will practice with them.

“She doesn’t looks like a female at all… I mean, with that short-cut hair and wearing a cap, nobody would notice that she is a woman…” said Keito while looking at Michi-san.

“ _Deshou_ … even her body also didn’t looks like a woman…” said Yuya to Keito. Kota was smiles.

“You just meet her today yet both of you had discovered that much huh…” said Kota smirking.

“Men are pervert…” said Kyle unconsciously. Keito was blushing when the eldest noticed it.

“Don’t say like that…You are a man too, _deshou?_ ” said Keito while looking at Kyle. Kyle startle when suddenly Keito ask that question to her. Kota who notices Kyle reaction had nudged on her waist.

“Looks she had called us…” said Yuya, trying to distract Keito attention. At the center of the practice hall, Michi-san starts calling them to come closer to her. Kota and Kyle walks leaving Yuya and Keito. Somehow Yuya feel uneasy after heard Kyle comment just now.

“I’m a pervert?” said Yuya to himself. With the Jr. who comes to practice that day, they trying to get used with the new choreographer. But, it looks like they need some times to do that. Keito is the only one who shows an impressive dance, while the other three looks quite terrible.

Michi-san voice keeps increasing yelling to them. The Jr. is having a hard time too. Only a few of them get praising from Michi-san but the others just got scolded and yelling.

_“Kei, you must do like this… It’s not turning 45’ to the right, but just turns about 30’ to the right…”_

_“Kota, your legs… watch your leg!!!”_

_“Yuya! No time to rest!!!”_

“Alright minna… You can take rest now… We will continue after lunch time….” said Michi-san while heading to her bag. She wipes the sweat at her forehead. Then she walks out from the practice hall. Automatically, the practice hall start becomes uproarious.

“Is she Michi-san who talks with us just now?” asked Yuya while lie down on the floor.

“I’m sure she is…” said Kota who leaning his back at the floor. Kyle was laughing slowly.

“How should I know whether it is 45’ or 30’…? It doesn’t matter right? After all neither of it, I still need to turn to the right…” said Kyle while sighs heavily. Kota keeps staring at his legs. Then he looked around him. The Jrs. are taking rest while chatting to each other.

“How can I adjust myself this leg so that is not too long and can match with the other legs?” asked Kota suddenly. Yuya, Kyle and Keito burst into laughter. Keito almost choked when heard what Kota said.

“You laugh at me huh?” said Kota to Keito who sit beside him.

“ _Gomen_ … _Gomen_.. but just now, it is just unlike you…” said Keito sincerely. Yuya can’t stop when Keito said like that. “Are you criticize me?” asked Kota while gaze at Keito.

“Let me finished first… It’s a rare to hear you complaining something… and suddenly, today you had complaint…” said Keito at last. Kyle nodded.

“I just realized about it… so Kota, no worry, just do like usual…” said Yuya while tapping Kota knee.

“I don’t want to hear it from you…” said Kota while push Yuya hand. Yuya was laughing.

“She looks fierce… even our choreographer didn’t strict like her…” comment Yuya. Kota and Keito nodded.

“I need agree to that… women sometimes can be quite fearsome, isn’t it?” said Kyle while starring at her bottle. Kota who was sulking just now cannot hold his laugh. Same goes to Yuya, who was laughing until forcing him to sit.

“Why? I think what he said is true…” said Keito clueless.

“We just didn’t expect to hear that from Kei…” said Yuya. Kota is slapping Yuya slowly so that Yuya realized where they are now.

“But, it is not that funny right?” said Keito to Yuya and Kota who wiping the eyes.

“Drop the subject! I need go to toilet now…” said Kyle while stepping out from there. She was regret after saying that.

“You are the one who so troublesome…” said Kyle furiously while walking to the toilet. Once she arrived at the toilet, she just leaning at the wall without entered the toilet. Suddenly, her stomach feels hurt. She slowly sits down while pressing her stomach. Michi-san who just steps out from female toilet, noticed Kyle who was in pain.

“Come…” said Michi-san while hold Kyle shoulder firmly. They enter one room. Kyle shocked while lying down on a couch.

“I never know about this room…” said Kyle while looking around. That room was equipped with furniture. “Whose room is this?” asked Kyle to Michi-san. Michi-san who taking out something from her bag raised her head to Kyle.

“It’s Tackey-san actually, but he gives permission to me to use his room when I was here…” said Michi-san. Kyle suddenly got up from the couch.

“Eh…!” said Kyle as she jut remembered something. Then, she was trying to spot any changes on the couch. Michi-san laughs.

“It must be hard to you right?” asked Michi-san. Kyle was trying to hide his clueless face.

“Hard? It’s always hard to me starting me entering JE… Sometimes, I wondered how I ended up reaching this level…” said Kyle while laugh bitterly.

“I know you, Kei… I mean I know who the real you are…” said Michi-san while staring at Kyle.

“So, you still remember me… I thought you didn’t realize it was me… since this is me now….” said Kyle while standing in front of Michi-san.

“Oh… that’s mean you remember me too… How’s your parent? Aki-chan?” said Michi-san happily.

“My parent is busy like always… Aki-chan? She just turns to be a good sister lately…” replied Kyle while smiling.

“You had grown well, Ki-chan…” said Michi-san while wiping her eyes. She looks emotional.

“Eh... Don’t be like that…. I’m okay now…” said Kyle while move closer to Michi-san. Michi-san holds Kyle hand firmly. “Just let me know if anything troubles you, okay?” said Michi-san seriously. Kyle laughs.

“You are like my onii-chan…” said Kyle sad.

“Wait! You supposed to not know me right? Did you remember your past?” asked Michi-san shocked. She suddenly went to lock the room. Then she sits in front of Kyle.

“I thought you didn’t remember what happened back then, I mean the time when your brother alive…” asked Michi-san. Kyle can’t hold her tears.

“Actually, I had remembered everything... I know what happened to me, but I just pretend to not know about it…” her tears fall. Michi-san feels sorry for her. She takes some tissue and handed it to Kyle.

“I remembered why we moved from that house… I remembered how my mom and Aki trying to comfort me… How my dad pulling me from that balcony…” said Kyle while crying. She feel relieve as she managed to told someone the truth.

“So, you did remember that incident…” Michi-san lost her words. She is rubbing Kyle back as she tries to calm her. Kyle nodded.

“But I didn’t tell Okaasan about this… I afraid she might feel sad…” said Kyle while wiping her tears.

“How you remember it?” asked Michi-san curiously.

“Actually I went to waterfall few days ago... I go there by my own…” Kyle cant finished her words since Michi-san interrupt her. “You go to waterfall!” Michi-san was shocked because she knows that Kyle never steps to waterfall after her brother died.

“Yes… I didn’t know from where I got the courage… It is just I want to know the truth since I’m too tired to thinking about how my past is…” said Kyle quite emotional.

“I just met one person… and she said … _life is too short for me to wasting time by doing nothing_ … so, I thought maybe I should take the risk rather that doing nothing… who knows, I got to know something if I go to waterfall…” said Kyle. At that time, she thinks that was the only chance she has to take the first step otherwise she will continues relying on others and loss hope to recalled back he own memories.

“At there, I sit on a big rock for almost half day, but I can’t recall anything…so I decided to go home... but when I want to stand up, unfortunately my foot slipped and I fall into the water…” said Kyle.

“You fall! How your body? Are you injured?” asked Michi-san immediately while trying to search some bruise at Kyle’s body.

“I’m okay… I was lucky since I fall into a shallow area… I just hurt my knee…” said Kyle while fold his pants. She shows her bruise’s knee to Michi-san.

“I almost recovered from it… I treat it by myself once I get home…” said Kyle. “and thanks to that, I remembered how my brother trying to help me from drown… That night.. I..” she can’t finished as she try to hold her tears.

“I got a dream… A dream which told everything about the truth…” said Kyle. Michi-san nodded.

“So, did you remember what happened to Jack?” asked Michi-san fast. Kyle looks clueless.

“I remembered him… and you too…” reply Kyle even she doesn’t know whether it answer Michi-san question or not. Michi-san coughs for a while, clearing her throat.

“And that’s why you know me…” said Michi-san who actually one of Kyle’s brother friends. Michi-san is in the same group with Kei. With Jack and the other 3 members, they used to stay at Kyle house for three days to finish up their school project.

“Yes… I can remember that bag…” said Kyle while pointing at the Michi-san bag. Michi-san is smiling. She got that bag from Kei on her birthday.

“I still using it even the color is already…err.. Become like this…” Michi-san is laughing while pointing at the bag. Kyle smiles and at the same time she feels happy looking someone treasure the present given by her brother.

“Don’t worry Ki-chan… I’m here if you need me…” said Michi-san to Kyle. Michi-san used to call Kyle as Ki-chan. “How about JUMP members? Didn’t they know about this?” asked Michi-san curious.

“Kota had noticed about this first… It was not long after I recovered from that disease… And Yuya got to know about this last weeks… just the two of them knowing this…” told Kyle to Michi-san.

“So the eldest had known about this… It should be okay since they will be there if anything happened to you… I can trust Kota but it’s hard for me to trust Yuya…” Michi-san is being honest.

“Why are you saying like that?” asked Kyle want to know the truth.

“He doesn’t even can handle his own body and you asked me to trust him?” said Michi-san unbelievable. Kyle laughing as she also had thought about it before.

“But our Yuya sometimes reliable too… he just not showing it…” said Kyle unconsciously backing up Yuya.

“Ohh... You must be fallen on him right?” said Michi-san accused. Kyle kept silent when hearing that.

“ _Deshou_ …” said Michi-san again after Kyle didn’t reply her. Kyle pretends like she didn’t hear what Michi-san said before.

“Oh… by the way, are you in pain?” asked Michi-san suddenly when she remembered the reason she take Kyle into that room. Kyle is smiling.

“Today is my 3rd day..” said Kyle. Michi-san nodded as she understands about that pain. Michi-san had given something to her that might be able to be used if the pain came later. After chatting for another minutes, Kyle decided want to go the practice hall.

“I think I should go back to the practice hall now… otherwise they will worry about me…” said Kyle while standing up.

“You sure change a lot nee… It makes me feel … feel…” said Michi-san with teary eyes.

“Stop it now.. I’m need to be strong otherwise I can’t face my own future…” said Kyle seriously. Michi-san nodded.

“No worry… You are strongest enough as you even reach this level… Whatever happened, I’m always with you…” said Mischi-san while hugging Kyle tightly.

“Anoo… Please... Please let me go… I can’t breathe!!” said Kyle loud while notice that Michi-san teasing her. “You always do that to me before…” said Kyle while laughing. Michi-san rubbing Kyle head before Kyle steps out from the room. Kyle feels happy after meeting Michi-san.

When she is walking to the practice hall, suddenly someone called her name. “Kei!”

Kyle stopped and looked at that person. “Oh! It just you, Yuya... I thought…”

“Where have you been? We had been searched you for hours…” asked Yuya, full of worries. “Wait... I need to tell Kota first… He was at the outside looking for you…” said Yuya while pressing Kota number.  Yuya talked to Kota while Kyle start feels guilty. She didn’t mean to make them worried.

“I think you must prepare yourself… just now, Kota got so panicked when you are missing… He even scolded Keito who keeps talking to him…” said Yuya. Kyle start feel worry. “Come, Kota want meet at the outside…”

“Where is Keito?” asked Kyle after being silent. With heavy steps, Kyle followed Yuya to the outside of the building. “Oh, we decided to ask him look after the Jrs. and just now, he was teaching few steps to Jrs….” told Yuya.

“I thought you just want go to the toilet…” said Yuya while looking at Kyle. “I really went to toilet but…” Kyle didn’t finish her words as she noticed that Kota had waiting for her. From far, they could see Kota, who was sitting at the bench under a shady tree. He was looking at his phone, like he was reading something. And later, Kota was answering one call.

“Is he mad?” asked Kyle at last.

Yuya shook his head. He keeps staring at Kota. “Eh… didn’t he smiles just now?” asked Yuya weird. Kyle nodded since she also noticed it. Kota who just finished talking on the phone turns his face to them. “What are you doing there? Come here now…” said Kota while waving at them.

“He did notice us! Come…” asked Yuya while walking fastly to Kota. Kyle is trying to catch Yuya steps. Yuya was standing in front of Kota while Kyle takes a sit beside Kota.

“I know it…” said Kota suddenly. Kyle startled. Yuya is clueless.

“What did you know?” asked Yuya.

“Michi-san called me just now… she just told everything to me…” replied Kota to Yuya.

“Everything?” said Kyle slowly as she wondered what the things that Michi-san told Kota.

“What did she told you?” asked Yuya since he is the one who know nothing about it.

“Kyle was with Michi-san just now… and that’s why we couldn’t found her when we go to that toilet…” told Kota. “She is actually her brother’s friend…”

“Eh!!! I didn’t know about that...” said Yuya shocked.

“Me either… I just know it just few minutes ago…” said Kota.

“I’m sorry to not tell both of you about this… I just meet her today after moving from my old house…” said Kyle to Kota and Yuya.

“It is okay… We just feel worried because you didn’t return back from the toilet... So we thought that maybe you got into trouble…” said Kota.

“But when we went to toilet, you are not there… Eh, where is Michi—san room? I think I had checked all rooms just now…” asked Yuya. “Tackey-san asked her to use his room when she was here...” replied Kota. Yuya nodded.

“You know what, she told me just now that she didn’t trust you…” said Kota to Yuya. Yuya startled.

“Why? Ehh~~” Yuya feel shocked when he know about it. Kyle laugh as she relive that Michi-san just told Kota about that meeting just now.

“ _I can’t trust that Yuya… please watch him too…”_ Kota was trying to imitate Michi-san.

“What did you tell Michi-san just now? You sure told her something until make she didn’t trust me…” asked Yuya to Kyle. Kyle ignored Yuya.

“Ohh… I’m hungry now…” said Kota while standing and decided to go to the food truck. He just noticed that he didn’t take his lunch. “I’m hungry too…” said Kyle while following Kota to the food truck.

“Wait! Why did she didn’t trust me…?” asked Yuya non-stopped until they reached the food truck. Suddenly, someone had called Yuya. The three of them stopped walking and look at that person. It is Tachi-san, the owner of food truck.

“I thought you skipped your lunch today…” said that middle-age man from far while scoops rice to the trays. “I just little bit late today…” said Yuya while approaching the food truck.

Yuya smiles to Tachi-san. Tachi-san greets to Kota and Kyle once they arrived at his food truck. Kota and Kyle were laughing looking at Yuya serious expression to choose the side dishes.

“Tachi-san, I want this and that… and…” said Yuya while pointing at the dishes. Then, Kota and Kyle make their choice too. After that, the three of them eat their lunch until the lunch time ended.

 


	11. Snap

Today is the last day before Kota, Yuya, Kyle and Keito depart to Thailand along with the Jrs. Somehow, that day, all of them were at ease. They just practice until lunch hour only, and after that, they had been given permission to dismiss and went home to packing their things.

“Guys… before I can let all of you dismiss, I just want to remind you something… Make sure…” Michi-san continually reminds her groups, even she had said about it just 15 minutes ago. Kyle was laughing while listening to Michi-san.

“Alright! That’s all, you can dismiss now…” said Michi-san at last. Everybody start leaving the hall. They looked excited even actually they feel tired. Kota, Yuya and Keito stand and walk out from the hall. They want to get some water at water cooler. Kyle walks to Michi-san.

“ _Daijoubu_? You look a bit tense…” asked Kyle to Michi-san.

“I’m not okay…” replied Michi-san, honestly like always. Kyle nodded.

“This is my first time handle the group to perform at oversea… So, what do you think about my lesson?” asked Michi-san while looking at Kyle.

“You are quite strict actually but nothing wrong with your lesson… at first, we got some difficulties to follow you, but later we realized that it is just for the sake of dance skills…” said Kyle sincerely. Michi-san feel touched. Suddenly, she hugs Kyle. Kyle smiles while trying to calm Michi-san.

“But I think you should lower your voice…” said Kyle. Michi-san who heard about it releases her arms slowly. Kyle who didn’t noticed it continually talking to Michi-san.

“I think your voice can be heard until the food truck you know… Last two day, Tachi-san even asked us whether you are well or not since you absent at that day…” said Kyle while laughing but later she noticed Michi-san silent.

“Kei used to say that when we are discussion… Even, his best friend, Jack always nagging at me about my voice…” said Michi-san. Somehow, she keeps remember her old days, whenever she with Kyle.

“Jack? You mean that foreign guy?” asked Kyle as she remembered one foreign guy who always bought a bar of chocolate to her whenever he visits her brother. Michi-san nodded.

“You remembered him?” asked Michi-san in curious. Kyle looks at Michi-san weirdly.

“Of course I am… He is in nii-chan group too right?” asked Kyle. Michi-san nods.

“But I’m not sure what he does now… I still can’t remember that… Or maybe I am not supposed to know that…” said Kyle while thinking. Michi-san feels relieved. She was so scared if Kyle remembered the incident between her nii-chan and Jack.

“Yosh! I’m feeling better now… Let’s go home! I think I should start packing now…” said Michi-san excitedly while pulling Kyle’s hand.

“Eh… so that’s mean you will be heading to Thailand too?” asked Kyle confused. Michi-san stops while looking at Kyle.

“Of course… I’m your choreographer isn’t it? See you tomorrow…” said Michi-san while walking out from the hall.

“I thought you are not with us… but… you keep remind us about important things, so we thought you didn’t…” Kyle can’t finish her words since Michi-san had disappeared from her eyes.

“You sure nervous right, Michi-san?” said Kyle to herself with smiles. Since she was the last person at the hall, she needs to make sure all the things at its place. Then she walks to switch off the light.

“Yosh… Done!” said Kyle while closing the door. She looked at her watch and walk as running hurriedly as she just forgot to take her bento that day.

“Tachi-san?” said Kyle while looking around since the food truck that always park at the outside of the building was not there. She feel regret of her own careless as she forgot that today bento is in packaging since they should go home as soon as the practice end. She takes out her light-blue purse and pulls out some cash.

“I think this should be enough…” said Kyle while taking the money out and put it in her pocket. When she wants to put back her purse, suddenly someone had snatched it. Kyle was so shocked until make her scream.

“It’s me…” said Yuya while opened the purse. Kota who was behind Yuya shook his head.

“You shouldn’t do that, Yuya!!!” said Kota to Yuya while grabbing the purse as he want to give it back to Kyle.

“You should advice her to not taking out the cash openly like that, otherwise it gonna be snatched from her like how I do just now…” said Yuya while snatching back the purse. Kota just let the purse taken by Yuya since he cannot deny what Yuya said.

“Give back my purse!!!” said Kyle harshly while trying to take her purse from Yuya.

“Wait…!” said Yuya while looking something inside the purse.

“That’s my purse…!” said Kyle urgely.

“Kota, you should give that thing to her now!” said Yuya suddenly to Kota. Kota clueless while Kyle looking at Kota curiously.

“What is that thing?? Oh… You mean this…” Kota shows a box to Kyle. Kyle shocked and later she smiles.

“Oh!! My bento… I thought I need to buy it on my own…” said Kyle, taking the bento box from Kota happily. Yuya found what he looking for.

“It is you!!!” said Yuya while holding a picture of a girl with above-shoulder length cuts. Kyle looks what Yuya found. Kota who feels curious is walking to Yuya and takes a look at it. Then, both of them are staring at Kyle and the picture alternately.

“She suit best with short hair cut…” said Kota. Yuya nodded. Kyle got the real picture on why Yuya behave like that.

“What are you doing with those old pictures…!” said Kyle furiously while taking back her purse and the pictures from Yuya and Kota.

“I’m just realized you stick with that hairstyle too long…” said Kota while staring at Kyle. Yuya also do the same. At that time, suddenly Keito appeared.

“What’s going on here?” asked Keito clueless. He just comes out from the toilet and suddenly he heard some noisy before decided to get closer to them. Kyle is shocked as she thought Keito had gone home.

“I’m not changing my hairstyle!!!” Kyle pissed off. She takes the bento and decided to leave. Kota and Yuya were laughing.

“Eh~~ Why did he being mad at me? I didn’t…” Keito was confused.

“Let’s go home now…” said Yuya while hanging his arm at Keito shoulders. Kota gives the bento box to Keito before running to Kyle. They just want to tease her while waiting for Keito who went to the toilet. Then the four walk to their homes excitedly while thinking about tomorrow journey.

_Tomorrow morning_

Today Kota, Yuya, Kyle, Keito and others will depart to Thailand. They took a morning flight to Thailand. In the flight, they just doing their own things to fill up the times but mostly they were sleeping. Kota who was bored decided to tease Yuya and Kyle who were sleeping soundly beside him. He turns his face to look at Keito who are reading a book.

“Nani ka?” asked Keito to Kota from the back. Kota told Keito his idea. Keito nodded as he also feel bored. Kota faces Yuya who sitting beside him to make sure that Yuya was really sleeping. He wants to push Kyle head slowly to Yuya shoulder but since Kyle had sit by the window, so it’s difficult for him to do that.

Then, he gives a sign to Keito to push Kyle head slowly to Yuya shoulder. Since Keito was sitting behind Kyle, so it easier for him to do that task. On the other hand, Kota had taken out his phone. Suddenly, Yuya had stretches out his hand. Keito slowly leaning his back, afraid that Yuya awake from sleep. But, he was safe as Yuya just turn his body to face Kyle. This make Kota and Keito burst into laughter.

Then Kyle head fall down on Yuya shoulders without Keito doing nothing. Keito and Kota who were waiting for that had made some noise as they didn’t expect it happened and it easier for them to take the picture.

Without they noticed, Tackey-san who sits in front of them had turned his face to the back. He was reading a magazine when suddenly he heard some noise from back row.

“You should take the picture now before they awake…” said Tackey-san to Kota and Keito. The two didn’t realize yet but they just nodded agreeing with what Tackey-san said.

‘Yes, you should do it now, Kota…” said Keito unconsciously. Tackey-san smiles as he didn’t expect Keito would reply to him. After Kota manages to take a few pictures, suddenly he realized something and looked at the front. Keito who want to take a look at picture raised his head to the front, facing Kota, but he noticed Tackey-san looking at them. Both of them shocked.

“I want one of that pictures and make sure it the clear one…” said Tackey-san to Kota who holding the phone. Kota just nodded embarrassingly. Tackey-san then turns to the front and continues his reading. After that, Kota was excitingly showed the pictures to Keito. After sending one pictures to Tackey-san, Kota start selecting few pictures that he gonna send to JUMP group later.

“I will send this to the group… and this… Oh! May be this one too…” said Kota while touch on the few pictures. Keito was laughing. Yuya and Kyle continue to sleep until Kota awake them to take their meal.

“Yuya…” said Kota while tapping Yuya shoulder gently. Yuya looked around as he feels like he sleeping for a half day already.

“Are we arrived?” asked Yuya while fixing his posture. Kota shook his head.”Not yet… They will start to distribute the meal soon… Maybe you should wake her too…” said Kota to Yuya while pointing at Kyle. Yuya was tapping Kyle shoulder.

“I didn’t know that she was this sleepy head?” said Yuya while looking at Kyle. Kota was laughing.

“Kei… Kei…” said Yuya to Kyle. Somehow he notice Kyle sweaty forehead. He flipped Kyle hair on her forehead. Then, he put his hand on Kyle forehead, since he thought Kyle was having fever. But Yuya was wrong. Kyle wasn’t having fever.

On the other hand, Kyle, who feels something on her forehead, had opened her eye. And she realized that Yuya was looking at her.

“What are you doing?” asked Kota when he noticed that Yuya looked at Kyle quite long. Yuya who was surprised with Kota voice had immediately pulling his hand from Kyle forehead.

“Err... Nothing…” said Yuya, startled. Kota looked at Kyle.

“Oh! You had awaked… they will distribute the meal so, I asked Yuya to wake you up…” said Kota while looking at the flight attendants. Kyle nodded while fixing her hair. Yuya was curious on Kyle sweaty forehead.

“Are you in pain? Or maybe you had a bad dream just now?” asked Yuya, almost whispering to Kyle. Kyle was shocked.

“Why are you asking that?” asked Kyle. She almost get heart attack when Yuya asking that question since she had a bad dream just now.

“Your forehead… it’s sweaty…if it was me, I may be had bad fever or…” said Yuya.

“Okay _-desu_ …” said Kyle with a fake smile. Yuya feels unsatisfied. He may looks like a _baka_ , but he is not that _baka_ to notice that fake smile from Kyle. Suddenly Keito had interrupted them.

“What are you two talking about?” asked Keito. Yuya looked at Keito. “Oh! It’s nothing... I’m just curious on something…” said Yuya. Keito looked at Kyle.

“Actually, I also heard it…” said Keito. Yuya shocked. Kyle wishes that she can disappear right now.

“You…” Keito face Kyle. “You keep talking something in your sleep…” said Keito. Yuya looked to Kyle.

“It was in low voice but somehow I can hear it… I’m trying to figure out what you had nagging on but I can’t…” Keito told what he heard just now. It was not long after him and Kota taking the pictures.

“ _Daijoubu_ … Looks, maybe I’m little bit tired…” said Kyle. Keito was nodded. Kota, who was talking to Tackey-san at the front, looked at the three of them curiously.

“We supposed to arrive in few hours…” told Kota to the three of them while fixing his posture. Keito nodded while Yuya and Kyle just keep silent. After getting their meal, those 4 members eat without talking much. They seem like thinking something but neither of them would voice out what they were thinking at.

 


	12. Traffic Jam

“I was surprised!!!” said Keito happily while holding a cap that he gets from his fan. Currently they are heading to the hotel. All of them have feels happy with the fans who cheering on them before they manage to enter the van before. It was a warm welcomed that they get from Thailand fans, even though it was Tackey-san programmed. Yuya got few flowers while Kyle got a teddy bear from her 7-years old fans.

“That’s was really cute…” said Kota while pointing at the teddy bear. “ _Deshou_ … I was shocked when suddenly something hit my knee… when I look down, that girl was trying to give me this… I feel so touched just now…” told Kyle excitedly. Kyle takes the teddy bear and taps her head.

“But you know what, I think that’s girl crying after you rubbing her hair…” said Keito. Kyle shocked.

“Eh… Why?” said Kyle clueless. “Do you sure she gave you that…?” asked Yuya, want to tease Kyle. Kyle was staring at the teddy bear.

“I’m not sure… actually I didn’t understand what she told me just now…” reply Kyle, feeling guilty. Yuya and Keito were laughing. Kota shook his head.

“Ne… She just cries because her idol accepts the gift… Both of you, stop making story like that… even me start feels unsure about this…” said Kota while holding a small box with _green-polka-dot_ wrapping.

“I can confirm that yours… I’m a dark green… since it is light-green wrapping, so it is definitely for you…” said Keito confidently. Yuya nodded.

“I really want you open that thing… Just now when you asked me to hold that, it seems like quite heavy actually….” said Yuya to Kota. Kota starts open the wrapping. Kyle and Keito who interested with it, start move closer to Kota.

“Nani?” said Kota, shocked.

“Waa… Kota… You are lucky!” said Yuya quite loud. Kyle and Keito were speechless. Yuya who sit nearest to Kota had move closer to Kota. Then he took the watch and start holds it. “It’s quite heavy…” said Yuya.

“Does that girl have mistaken me as her boyfriend?” asked Kota while looking at the golden watched.

“You know what, this means she wants you to remember her every minute…” said Keito to Kota. Kyle waved her hand.

“No, I think she just want to remind you to be on time…” said Kyle. Yuya shook his head.

“No… I think she just mistakenly wrapped it…” said Yuya while giving the watch to Kyle. Keito laughing after heard what Yuya said.

“Oit… don’t say like that… and I’m always on time!!!” said Kota but looks like the other three had ignored him. They were focus on the watch rather than listen to what he said just now. Kota just sighs and deep in his heart, he feels so happy to receive that watch.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. Kota, Yuya, Kyle and Keito were steps out from the van and walking to the hotel.

“Eh… What happened?” asked Keito while pointing out to the hotel lobby. At the lobby, Tackey-san had talks something with the managers. The four who just arrived feel clueless on what had happened. Michi-san who realized about it, walk closer to the four and told them the real situation.

“Looks like the management had make some mistake when booking the room…” said Michi-san while shook her head.

“Mistake? What mistake?” asked Kota, curious.

“We short rooms for few Jrs…and the worst is, there is no available room until at the end of this week…” said Michi-san. The other four shocked.

“Eh... That was terrible!!… How come they make that mistake?” asked Keito since he feel weird. Yuya nodded as he agreed with Keito. Michi-san looks speechless as she also lost her words. Then she go to talk to few Jr.. The four of them were waiting until that matter solved.

On the other hand, Kyle was thinks something. Then, she looks at Kota, with the hope that he could realize something. Kota who feel someone had stared at him, turn his face to the right, and he was shocked when he realized Kyle was looking at him. He whispered something.

“Why?” asked Kota.

“Could we just volunteer to get another room at other hotel?” asked Kyle cautiously. Actually she had been worried with room partner and since this is not JUMP event, looks like her partner is one of Jr. She just could hope that Kota could benefit that situation. And JUMP members will be given some exception since Jr can’t stayed separated with other Jr, no matter what happened.

Kota didn’t give his answer yet but he tries to search something on his phone. Few minutes later, he smiles to Kyle and walk to the manager-san who was talking something with Tackey-san.

“Kota? What he doing there?” asked Yuya to Kyle. Kyle shook her head. They just looked at the Manager-san and Kota from far. Manager-san had talked something with Kota’s phone. Then, after he ended the call, he talks something to Kota before walked towards them.

“Okay… You guys can stay there… but let me knows if anything happened. Just ask the driver-san to go to this place…” said Manager-san while writing something on a piece of paper.

“This is the venue for Tackey-s event… Kota, actually the place that you mention just now is quite far from the tomorrow venue but since we have no choice, I’m letting you guys to stay there… just make sure you can be on time for tomorrow and onwards events…” Kota nodded.

“One more thing, thanks for the understanding…” said Manager-san, smiles to JUMP. JUMP member looked at each other. Manager-san leaves them and Kota had lead the other three to step out from the hotel. They take a car prepared by the hotel. Kota who sits at the front had talked to the driver while showing a picture. Yuya, Kyle and Keito enter at the back without saying anything. After that, Kota turns his face facing the other three. Before he managed to say something, Yuya had asking him beforehand.

“Kota, where are we going?’ asked Yuya. Kyle and Keito were looking at Kota waiting for the answer.

“We will stay at my friend’s place…” said Kota while smiling. Kyle feels grateful.

“Your friend place?” asked Keito. Kota showed a picture to Keito, who sit at the centre among the three. Yuya and Kyle move closer to Keito to take a look at the picture.

“”Big Orange hotel?” Kyle says the name of the hotel. Kota nodded.

“It is a budget hotel but believe me, it doesn’t looks like a budget hotel at all… my friend work at that place, and Manager-san had book a family room for us just now…” said Kota.

“Family room?” asked Kyle.

“So, we have Yabu-papa, Inoo-mama and Keito as a pet…” said Yuya while laughing.

“And you are the only child of this couple…” said Keito, joining Yuya. Then Yuya and Keito were doing a high-five while ignoring the gaze from Kota and Kyle.

“That the only room suits best with the four of us… the other room had full...” said Kota to Yuya and Keito. Yuya and Keito keep talking to each other to kill the time. Since it was the lunch hour, they almost didn’t move at all.

“The traffic looks bad…” said Keito while looking at the outside.

“No wonder… it is lunch hour…” said Kota while looking at the watch. Keito who feel thirsty, took out his bottle and takes a gulp.

“Oh gosh! I really need to go to the toilet now…” said Yuya while avoiding Keito who drinks the water. Kota was laughing. Then, Keito purposely shakes the bottle. Yuya who can’t stand it, grab the bottle and put it in his own bag. Kyle and Kota were laughing watching the two.

 


	13. Trust

Yuya, Kyle and Keito feel amazed. They were surprised with what they seen in front of them. Yuya feel at ease, Kyle almost crying due to her appreciations towards nature and Keito was speechless until he is dumbfounded. On the other hand, Kota is laughing looking at their reaction. Suddenly, someone had approached him.

“Ko-chan….” said Umi a-50 year old lady had approached Kota. Kota turns his face to the lady and bowing to her. The lady smiles widely. Yuya, Kyle and Keito are looking at her. Kota walks closer to the lady.

“Guys… Meet Umi-san, the owner of this place…” said Kota to the others. The three bows their head.

“My friend needs to go somewhere…” told Kota as he surely the other three was curious about Umi. Then they walk into the hotel. Kota and Umi talk for a while. At that time, the three was talking to each other waiting for Kota. Suddenly Kota appeared with Umi.

“Come guys…” said Kota while following Umi to the room. They were amazed looking at the decoration. Few minutes later, they arrived at their room.

“Please make yourself comfort…” said Umi before leave them. The four entered the room. Kota walks to the table and put his belonging at there, while Kyle and Keito walking to the balcony. On the other hand, Yuya was running to the toilet.

Kota make himself comfort on the couch while take out his phone. He just remembered thata he didn’t send yet the photo to JUMP group. He was giggling while sending the pictures as he can’t wait to watch Kyle and Yuya reaction.

At that time, Kyle and Keito were looking at decoration that had been display at the balcony. Most of them had a theme of orange, either the color or shape.

“Ouh… I can see Dai-chan now…” said Kyle while touch the small orange-chair. Keito was laughing while taking out his phone and snap the picture of that small-orange chair. Then, he sent the picture to JUMP group.

“He just replies…” said Kei while laughing looking at Daiki message. Keito can’t help but laughing too. Suddenly, Kyle was staring sharp at Keito.

“What?” asked Keito, clueless. Kyle sits beside Keito and showed a picture to him.

“Who idea is this?” asked Kyle in mad. Keito startled. It is a picture of Kyle and Yuya that Kota took while in plane. Keito just grinning but when he realized Kei was in mad, he starts feel uneasy. Keito try to think a good word to defend himself.

On the other hand, Kota had leaning his back at the couch. But suddenly, Kota realized something. He stands up and looking at the bed. He was thinking something when Yuya walk out from the toilet.

“What’s wrong Kota?” asked Yuya while looking at Kota. Kota didn’t answer him. But later, Yuya could realize something. There was a queen size bed and a double size bed.

“Let her take the double size…” said Yuya to Kota while leaning his back on the queen size bed.

“What if Keito…” Kota didn’t finished his words since he was shocked looking at Keito and Kyle who just come from balcony. Kyle looks furious while Keito run and stand beside Kota.

“You can ask him!” said Keito while looking at Kota. He stands closer to Kota. Kota who know nothing was looking at Kei.

“What’s wrong Keito, Kei?” asked Kota. Yuya had sits on the queen size bed and looking at the two.

“Can you explain this?” asked Kyle while showing her phone to Kota. Yuya stands and take the phone.

“What is that?” asked Yuya while taking the phone. He lost words but at the same time, he can’t hide his smile. He didn’t check his phone yet, so he didn’t know about that photo.

Kota was grinning. “We just bored…” said Kota leisurely. Then he sits on the couch.

“That’s what I told him before…” said Keito while nodding. Kyle face Keito which later make him startled again.

“Even if you are that bored, don’t you have to make fun on others?” asked Kyle to Keito make him startled.

“Hey, looks… that was my idea at first… Not Keito..” said Kota trying to calm Kyle. Kyle face becomes red, as she was very upset.

“It’s just a picture by the way, and it just among us…” said Yuya, as he can’t think other suitable words at that time.

“But Keito said just now, you even give that picture to Tackey-san!” said Kyle coldly. Yuya was surprised.

“Eh~~~, I didn’t know about that…” said Yuya to Keito. Kota shook his head.

“He caught us when we trying to snap the picture…” told Kota on behalf Keito. Keito was thinking something.

“Why are you that mad? I mean, we all doing this kind of photo shot right?” asked Keito weird. Kyle just realized it. She releases a deep sighs. Kota and Yuya lost their words. They were just looking at Kyle.

“Yeah… that’s true though…” said Kyle slowly. She can’t answer Keito. She sits on the double bed. Suddenly someone had knocked the door. Kota walks to the door, followed by Keito.

Kyle shook her head; and put the phone on the table beside the bed. Then she takes her face towel before laid down on the bed. She covered her face with the face towel. Yuya do not know what he should do. But he noticed the blushing face behind the towel and also tears that slowly flow down on the Kyle face.

“Kyle… err I mean, Kei…” Yuya try to have a talk with Kyle.

“Not now, I need rest….” said Kyle coldly. Yuya shut his mouth. Then he lay down on the bed, let Kyle calming herself. Suddenly Keito appeared with a wide smile.

“Hey! Look at this! Kota friend just give us this…” said Keito happily while showing a big box of fried chicken.

“Ehh…” Keito shocked looking at Kyle. Yuya stands and push Keito gently to the other side of the room. They take a sit at the dining table. Kota appeared with his hand hold the tupperware contains yellowish rice.

“Let him rest…” said Yuya, want to calm Keito that looks guilty. Kota nodded as he agreed with Yuya.

“Yosh, let’s eat first… It smells good…” said Yuya while taking paper plate from the box. Kota opened the tupperware and scoop rice on the paper plate.

“He said this is _‘Chicken rice’_ … We eat the rice and chicken with this soy sauce and this” said Kota while pointing at red-color sauce. Keito took the plate from Kota. He still keeps quiet.

“Am I make him mad?” asked Keito suddenly, ignored what Kota wants to explain. Yuya looked at Kota.

“No one is mad right now… He just tired… Let him rest and he should be okay later…” said Kota. Keito nodded. But he can’t stop thinking what his fault until Kei was that mad. Later the three of them continue eats without talking anymore.

~~~~

Kota didn’t realize when he falls asleep on the couch. As soon as he wakes up, he looked at his phone.

“It almost 6…” said Kota while stretching his back. He was looking around. Keito and Kyle were sleeping but Kota can’t see Yuya at that time. Suddenly, someone had come out from the toilet.

“Oh… It’s you…” said Kota, who still half sleep looking at Yuya. Yuya just finished taking a bath.

“I want to take a detour after this… Do you want to join me?” asked Yuya while sitting on the bed. Kota was looking at his watch while thinking something.

“I want to, but let me take a bath first…” said Kota. Yuya nodded while drying his hair. Few minutes later, Kota was finished taking the bath. He steps out from the bathroom and start getting ready to go out.

“Do I need to wake her up?” asked Yuya, looking at Kyle. “She didn’t take her lunch yet…”

“ _Daijoubu_ … I’m afraid if we wake her up now, she would be in bad mood…” said Kota before grabbing his wallet and phone. Then Kota and Yuya were walking out from the room, leaving Kyle and Keito who still sleeping soundly.

“Did she on period? Her mood quite bad today…” asked Yuya suddenly while walking beside Kota. Kota laughing, didn’t denied that.

“Eh, is that true?” asked Yuya in shocked.

Kota raised his head looking at Yuya. “What?” as Kota clueless.

“Is she really on period?” asked Yuya again to Kota.

“Baka! How can I know about that!” said Kota while slapping Yuya hard. Yuya rubbed his shoulder.

“I thought you know because you didn’t deny it…” said Yuya, foolishly. Kota and Yuya were continually walking to the nearest town. They spend their time to look out some goods for JUMP members since they know after this they would busy with the events.

Meanwhile at the room, Kyle had waking up. She took her phone to know the time. Then she sits while looking around.

“Where are they?” asked her while yawning. She could see Keito sleeping facing his face to the balcony. She sighs heavily before decided to clean herself first. Without she noticed, Keito had wake up when she take the bath. She only know that when she drying her hair.

“Oh! You had awaked…” said Kyle while looking at Keito who come from the balcony. Keito was smiles. He went to his bag and take out his things. He wants to take bath too. When he about to enter the bathroom, suddenly Kyle pulling his shirt from behind.

“Gomen-nasai…” said Kyle fastly. Keito startled as he doesn’t know how to react.

“I should not say like that to you… No, I should not mad at you…” said Kyle in guilty. She was embrassed thinking back what had happened.

“Even I, myself didn’t have any reason to be mad at you…” said Kyle. Keito nods.

“It’s okay…’ said Keito while hugging the eldest shoulder. “But seriously don’t mad like that again… I like this type-Inoo Kei…” said Keito sincerely.

“What that supposed mean? This type?” asked Kyle, jokingly. Keito stop, try to think the right word.

“Keito, it already 20 seconds and yet, you didn’t come out with any words…” said Kyle while looking at her watch. Keito become panicked.

“Wait…wait…” said Keito while folding his hand. On the other hand, Kyle had pressing him by mumbling the time for him.

At that time, Kota and Yuya had come back from their detour. Each of them holds a paper bag. Yuya was holding their snacks for tonight while Kota holding the souvenirs for JUMP and their family.

“What that noise?” asked Yuya while opened the door. Kota steps inside, followed by Yuya. Both of them startled. In front of them, they can see Kyle was laughing while Keito was in panicked.

“Ahah! I like this random Inoo Kei…” said Keito loud. Yuya was shocked until he releases the paper bag. Kota was surprised looking at Yuya who had dropped his paper bag.

“Yeah…” said Kyle while doing a high-five with Keito. Then they automatically hug each other shoulder looking at the eldest.

“Both of you had make up, huh?” said Kota while put all his stuff on the table. Then he staring at Yuya, sharply, asking him to collect all the snacks that he dropped.

Kyle and Keito were grinning.

“Yosh, now I want to eat… Do you buy me something?” asked Kyle while looking at the paper bag. Yuya who heard that feel weird.

“Eh, you didn’t eat yet?” asked Yuya while put the snacks on table. Kyle looks clueless when Yuya asking that.

“Ouh, I just wake up when he take the bath, so, I could not tell him about the lunch…” said Keito while walking to the dining table. He shows the lunch to Kyle. Kyle smile widely.

“You should tell me earlier… You know how hungry I am…” said Kyle while taking the plate. Keito grinning.

“Stop that minna…” Kota interrupts as he could not stand looking them bickering again. Yuya take something from the bag.

“Let eat this, while it still warm…” said Kota while waiting Yuya to serve the meals.

“Where did you get that?” asked Kyle. “It looks yummy…” said Keito while sitting beside Kota. He put his towel on his side.

“Street foods… It looks delicious nee…” said Kota while taking one of it. Yuya pour the sauce on the plate. Then he takes his place beside Kyle. They take one each and keep praising how crunchy the food is.

“Err… Do you want to eat this?” asked Yuya taking the chicken rice. Kyle nodded when she see the yellowish rice.

“Oh, I want that! I need rice now…” said Kyle while waiting Yuya takes the food. Keito was laughing looking at Yuya. He never sees that type of Yuya.

“This is our Yuyan…” said Kota as he noticed Keito laughing. “You know, Yuya always to that to me, every time he being my room partner…” told Kota. Yuya smiles hearing what Kota said.

“Ehh!!” said Kyle and Keito simultaneously.

“He serves me the food, he pours the drinks into my glass… he even let me taste the food first…” told Kota while helping Yuya to open the tupperware. Kyle eyes looks intensely into the Tupperware. Kota take the Tupperware and let she choose the chicken while waiting for Yuya.

“If I was with 7, we even divide our food equally to each other…” said Keito. Kyle laughing while imagined how strict 7 are.

“But now, you are with us, so eat it up until you are full…” said Yuya while giving Keito 3 _satay_. Keito take it and dig it into the sauce. Then, Yuya give a plate full of rice to Kyle. Since she didn’t eat anything during lunch, definitely she was extremely hungry right now. Kyle put the chicken into her plate.

“Okini…” said Kyle while digging the rice.

Kota smiles as Kyle was being random like usual. But he can’t take his eyes off from Yuya who looks quite restless at that time. On the other hand, Keito was being like he used to be whenever he meets foods, a big-eater.

Suddenly, Umie-chan words keep ringing in his ear. _“People may not realize it today but, they might notice it someday…”_ Without Kota realized, suddenly he had taken a heavy sighs.

After they finished having the meal, they clear the dining table. Yuya and Keito were looking at the photos when Kyle had stepped to Kota. Then she whispered to Kota.

“You don’t have to sleep at that couch… You can sleep on my bed… Just make sure you don’t hit me in sleeping…” told Kyle, didn’t want Keito suspicious. Kota nodded before suddenly turns his face to Kyle.

“Or maybe I can let Yuya…” Kota can’t finish his words when Kyle interrupts him.

“No! Or you can continue sleeps on that couch…” Kyle stares at Kota.

“Hait…” Kota stops teasing Kyle, didn’t want to spoil her mood. He walks and lies down on Kyle bed. Kyle sighs as she feel sorry looking at Kota, since she had caused him trouble where actually all of them should get enough rest for Tackey’s event.

Yuya keep staring at Kota who lied down on Kyle bed, but it is just for a while before Kyle makes him regret to stare at Kota. Keito who know nothing laughs looking at Yuya who got hit by pillow thrown by Kyle.

At the night, all of them start practicing the steps. They didn’t want to disappoint their senpai. Everything works as planned. Even JUMP stayed at different hotel, but they managed to be on time and their dance had been praised too.

And today was the last day they spend their night at Thailand. They will fly back to Japan tomorrow morning. After the event, JUMP went back to their hotel.

“Kota, can you bring us to that shop?” asked Kyle to Kota who sits at passenger seat.

“Hait... Hait… Let’s get out tonight…” said Kota. Kyle nods.

“What shop?” interrupt Yuya.

“Souvenir shop… we want to but something too…” told Keito on Kbehalf of Kyle.

“It was unfair! Only both of you bought them something... You should tell me beforehand that day… so that…” Kyle starts nagging. Yuya who realized it feel regret that question.

“Drop the subject! We will bring you there…” said Yuya, want to stop Kyle nagging at them. Kota laughs looking at Yuya.

That night, the four of them went out and wandering around at the town. The eldest looks interested with food streets but since they already promise to bring Kyle and Keito to souvenir shop, they didn’t have choice other than satisfied them first.

Once they arrived at that shop, Yuya helped Keito to looks around while Kota waiting them at the outside. Kyle had looks her things alone as she had go to women accessories. She was looking something for herself since before this she only gets boy stuffs.

But suddenly someone had grabbed her hand; force her to the backside of the shop. She was startled, want to ask help but she can’t find Yuya and Keito.

She had been pushed to the wall. She can’t see that person face but what she know is that person is a man. That man had whispered something to her. After that, that man had disappeared. That incident just happened about 3 minutes and that make her confused.

“What with that?” asked Kyle, clueless. She leaned her back to the wall. She folds her arms.

_“…Listen this carefully… You must be careful and don’t trust people easily!”_

That is what the man told her just now.

“Trust?” Kyle confused “But, shouldn’t I ignore him at the first place? Who is him by the way?”

Kyle was thinking about that when suddenly someone had touched her shoulder. She was so surprised until make her tumbled to the right.

“Hey! Are you okay?” asked Yuya, looking at Kyle weird.

“I’m okay… I’m okay…” said Kyle repeatedly, in shocked.

“But you looks not okay at all…” comment Yuya while pulled Kyle hand, helping her to stands.

“Naa… I’m just shocked when you suddenly touched my shoulder like that…” said Kyle.

“What are you doing here?” asked Yuya while looking around. Kyle tries to give a good reason that can satisfy Yuya, but looks like she lacks of idea.

“Forget about it! Let’s step inside… I had found what I want to buy…” said Kyle while pushed Yuya into the shop again. Yuya was clueless but he just steps back to the shop. Kyle takes the things that she wants to buy which make Yuya looking her without blink.

“What?” asked Kyle. She opened her purse, ready to make payment.

“Where the things that you want to buy?” asked Yuya again. Kyle startled. She pointed at the thing that she put on the counter.

“Err… I want this…” tell Kyle. Yuya looks around, trying to spot Keito. He sighs heavily after found Keito at the outside shop, talking with Kota.

“This girly thing?” asked Yuya. Kyle nods.

“Hait…” said Kyle while looking the worker scan her goods. “This is my first time get something like this, since before this I always get the boyish stuff…” told Kyle.

Yuya was silent, agreeing what Kyle says. After make payment, both of them walked out from the shop. After that, all of them continue wandering around. They spend almost their money on foods that night, and just when back to hotel after realized they didn’t packing their thing even they know that they need to check out early in the morning.

Tomorrow morning, before they depart to airport, Kota had met his friend at the reception desk. Yuya, Kyle and Keito had joined him later and all of them had thanks him for preparing the chicken rice for them. Only then, they take a car and ready to go back to Japan.

 


	14. New Problem

After that day, everything back to normal. JUMP had busy with their tour for 10th anniversary. They schedule really packed until most of them had lose weights. And after coming back from the tour, some members had got new jobs too. Ryosuke, Yuri and Yuto got a main role for movie, Kyle had been chosen as a new MC for Mezamashi TV and Yuya had been chosen as DJ at Bit.FM for Thursday’s evening slot.

From time to time, Kyle started distance herself from everyone. For her, it is the best decision as she had secret to be kept. She worried that other members could notice her changes. Even though Kota and Yuya had promised to help her, but she can’t depend on the two forever. Because of that she decides to do her own things on her day-off.

Without she noticed, Kota could sense something. Since he got many day-off, he always spends his time with members that got day-off. However, he had realized that he never get a chance to spend his time with Kyle. It makes him wondered whether she got into trouble or she herself had a job to do.

“What are you doing?” asked Yuya suddenly, looking at Kota who had stir his coffee non-stop. Kota blink few times before realized where he is now.

“It’s nothing…” said Kota while fixing his posture. Today, he gets to meet Yuya who suddenly called him early in the morning. Yuya had asked Kota to accompany him to do shopping. At that time, they were having their late-lunch at a café.

“Do you get everything that you want?” asked Kota while looking at the paper bag. He takes out his wallet, wanted to make payment. Yuya nodded.

“Yes, I already got everything… So, where are we heading to after this? You have idea?” asked Yuya. Kota didn’t say anything and he went to make payment.

“I need to go somewhere…” said Kota to Yuya, while walking out from the café. “Wait for me!” said Yuya while grabbing his paper bag.

Kota feels uneasy. Actually, Michi-san had message him last few days, asking about Kyle since she can’t reach Kyle starting last two weeks.

~~ ~

_In Yuya car…_

Kota had driven the Yuya car since he refused to tell Yuya where he wants to go, or actually he also didn’t sure where need to go. At the end, he drives the car and follows his instinct. With the help from Michi-san, Kota had tried to locate Kyle whereabouts. Yuya who was tired walking for a half day had sleeping on the passenger seat.

“Where are we going actually?” asked Yuya suddenly. He had wake up after Kota unintentionally speak louder when was engage with Michi-san. Kota was surprised because he thought Yuya was sleeping.

“When did you wake up?’ asked Kota without answering Yuya.

“Hmm… few minutes ago… Nee, Kota, can you just telling me what happened actually?” asked Yuya while looking at Kota. Kota release a deep sighs.

“I do not know how to explain it, so read it by yourself… It was between me and Michi-san…” said Kota while giving his phone.

“Michi-san?” Yuya take the phone and read the conversation.

“Eh… Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuya can’t take his eye off from the conversation.

“I don’t know… I was…” Kota rubs his head.

“You know this place?” asked Yuya since he didn’t know where he is now. Kota nodded.

“Can you see that house? With blue roof…”asked Kota while looking at a big villa. Yuya nodded.

“That was Kyle old house before they are moving to their current house…” told Kota. Yuya startled.

“But why we are here?” Yuya was clueless. “Did you just think we can find her at err… here?” guessed Yuya.

“Yes…” Kota nodded. “I got feeling that she might visits that house today…”

Yuya had lost his words. They had arrived at the house. Yuya step out from the car and start explores the yard. At that time, Kota steps into the house.

“Can we just step into the house like that? Don’t we looks like trespassing right now?” asked Yuya, worried.

“Daijoubu… There is no one here…” said Kota while continue walking into the house.

“That what I worried about… there is nobody here, and you just step into somebody house without permission!” said Yuya, trying to stop Kota. But Kota had ignored him.

“I want you be responsible if anything happened later…” said Yuya loud, still unable to agree with Kota action. But at the same time, he gives up to stop Kota since Kota already steps into that house. Then he followed Kota. He checked every room. And Kota had checked at the kitchen and bathroom. After 15 minutes, they had finished explore every inch of the downstairs space.

“Let’s go upstairs!” said Kota, still enthusiastic to search in the house. Yuya looks at Kota, unbelievable. He wants to argue but looking how spirited Kota is, he just followed Kota to the upstairs.

“What are we looking for actually?” Yuya feel impatient. He feels like he had wasting so much time in that house. He was about to walk to the balcony when suddenly he had saw something in a room, beside the balcony. He takes a deep breath before push the door. Then, he screams loud looking at that thing.

“Kyle!” Yuya runs to Kyle, who lied on the floor, in front of the window. Kota shocked hearing Yuya screams. He runs fast to that room.

“Where is she, Yuya?” asked Kota as soon as he steps into that room. He can see Kyle on Yuya lap. Yuya looks panicked. Yuya tapped her cheek few times.

“Kyle… Kyle!” Kota feels uneasy looking at Kyle. He put his finger on Kyle neck. After a while, he could sense her heart beat which make him relieved. Kota looks around trying to look something suspicious. But he can’t find one and that make him even better.

“Carry her to the car now!” asked Kota while taking Kyle bag that was on the bed. Yuya stands and embrace her before carry her to the car. In the car, Yuya had sits at the back, together with Kyle. Kota had decided to bring her to the nearest clinic.

“How did you know she was at that house?” Yuya feel curious. He looks at Kota, waiting for his answer.

“Who had you dealing with? Who is your informer?”

Yuya unsatisfied looking the silent Kota. He shook his head before looking down at Kyle face. Then he shakes Kyle shoulder, to wake her, but nothing change.

“Even Michi-san also didn’t think she was there when you asked the address from her, right?” suddenly Yuya remembered the conversation between Kota and Michi-san.

“What are you trying to hide from me? Can’t you just telling from the beginning?”

“Where are we going now?”

“Why didn’t you answer my questions?” asked Yuya non-stop. He didn’t care if he got scold later, but he needs answer right now.

“Can you just stop asking question at the time like this?” Kota was mad. Yuya was unsatisfied but he needs to agree with Kota. It is better for him to stay quiet otherwise Kota could not concentrate driving at that area.

“Nee… Kota” Yuya stop a while to know what Kota reaction.

“ _Nani?_ ” asked Kota, looking at Yuya from rear-view mirror.

“What if the doctor knows that Kyle is a girl…?” asked Yuya at last. That question keep bother him.

“I will handle it, somehow…” said Kota. Yuya didn’t reply anything as he knows even Kota also realized what important right now is to get Kyle conscious. They would think other solutions if anything happened after this.

~~~

_At the clinic_

“Where am I?” asked Kyle slowly. She looks around her, when suddenly she could see Kota was sleeping at the chair, waiting for her. Kota looks tired. She takes a deep sighs. Then she decides to steps out from that room. She tries to get out from the bed without disturbing Kota.

After she managed to get out from the bed, she pulls out the drip that had been attached to her left hand slowly. She bites her lips as it quite hurt. Then she takes her bag and walking to the door. She feel hesitates but she knows this is the best she can do, right now.

Suddenly, Yuya appeared in front of her. Yuya was shocked looking at Kyle who startled with opened mouth. Yuya realized that she want to runs out from that room. Without words, Yuya grabbed Kyle left hand and drag her to the outside. Kyle can’t stop Yuya even she feel hurt at her hand.

“It hurts...” said Kyle while pulling her left hand. Yuya ignored what Kyle had said.

“What is your planned actually?” asked Yuya plainly. Kyle can’t look at Yuya. She keeps staring at her front view.

“What did you didn’t take your meals properly?” Yuya feel weird after the doctor told them that Kyle was dehydrated.

“Can you stop makes people around you worried?” asked Yuya more.

“Kota had been half crazy searching for you today, and now you want to run from this clinic?” Yuya burst into mad when Kyle didn’t response him. “Didn’t you realize how much trouble he faces just now, to explain about you to that doctor?”

Yuya walk closer to Kyle. He grabs Kyle shoulder and forces her to face him. “Can you just stop being selfish?” asked Yuya straight to Kyle face. Kyle was in tears.

“I didn’t ask you to cry…” said Yuya with a deep sighs.

“I’m asking you the reason behind this…” said Yuya. He release his hand and looking at Kyle. Kyle keeps silent without any reactions.

“Why are you didn’t answered Michi-san call? Why are you ignoring her message?” asked Yuya again. Yuya feel irritated but he keeps calm waiting for Kyle to response.

“Did you mad at me?” asked Yuya as he can’t wait anymore. He got his limit. But Kyle still didn’t show any sign to answer the question. She keeps looking forward.

“Fine… Just do what you want…” said Yuya, hopeless. He was about to steps inside when suddenly Kyle answer him.

“Quit!” said Kyle a word. Then she faces Yuya. “Can I quit?” asked Kyle, making the hopeless Yuya almost get the heart attack.

“ _Nani?_ ” Yuya want to ensure what he heard just now.

“You said I can do what I want, so can I stop being Johnny?” said Kyle calmly. Yuya was speechless. Suddenly Kyle steps closer to Yuya, and hold his hands.

“This is not what I want to be!” Kyle looks desperate.

“The thing that I do now is the thing that I want to do when I was Kei…” said Kyle while looking at Yuya. “But I’m not Kei anymore, I am Kyle…”

“Nee… What happened to you actually?” said Yuya while release his hand. He holds Kyle’s back and led her to the nearest rock-style-table. Kyle just followed Yuya steps.

“Now, spills out everything...” said Yuya, keep his eyes on Kyle face. Kyle nods, or actually she tries to make Yuya accept her reason. Yes, she got her own reason but that reason should not be known anybody, includes her parent. So, to make it sounds real, Kyle had to make-up a story. A story which ¾ of it were actually lies, which only her know about that.

Kyle starts her planned by telling Yuya her thought after after returning from JUMP 10th Anniversary Tour. She told him how she happy being a part of JUMP, how she feel in cloud 9 when the fans scream loud ‘Kei~~~’, and how grateful she is to meet JUMP. She also mention that somehow she realize that this is not what she want to be, she feel like betraying her owns fans, she cannot feel excited anymore during the performance.

“But you look like usual Kei when on stage…” interrupt Yuya as he feel hesitate to believe it.

“That’s mean you had been fooled by me…” reply Kyle while smirking. Yuya want to ask more question but he can’t as Kota had standing behind Kyle.

“I’m not letting you go…” said Kota while sitting beside Kyle.

Kyle was unsatisfied when heard what Kota said. Just now she just got the hoped that Yuya might believe the story, but after heard the eldest said just now, she can’t control her feelings.

“Why are you doing this to me? Who are you to prevent me doing what I want?” said Kyle loud; mad when Kota had interrupts her conversation with Yuya.

“I’m the eldest and because of me this group had formed! So, I have right to remove, to add or to prevent someone from leave this group…” said Kota coldly. Yuya feel sorry to Kyle.

“Kyle, I’m asking you to do what you want, means you do as JUMP… I didn’t expect that you want to leave JUMP…” said Yuya, trying to make Kyle understand.

“Can both of you, for the time being, trying to understand me?” said Kyle almost begging.

“I can’t cope with this anymore… I’m tired to being someone else… I’m tired to fool our fans… I’m tired being Inoo Kei… I just want to be Inoo Kyle…” The tears had falls. That’s was Kyle last weapon, to make both of them understand her, agreeing with her and consider her decision.

“Whatever it is, I won’t let you doing what you like… and Yuya, stop advice something ridiculous!” said Kota before leaving the two. Yuya feels uneasy as he thought he had slipped his words again until make Kota that mad. Yuya was silent. Yuya feel sorry to her but he can’t argue Kota words.

Kyle had covered her face with her palm. She was crying. She cries because her planned had failed. Yes, that the main reason why she cried.

_Few minutes later…_

Kyle meets the doctor, a young doctor named Minami-sensei. She entered the doctor room together with Kota since he insists to follow her. Meanwhile, Yuya was waiting at the outside, in the car. Kyle feels uneasy looking that young doctor. To be more specific, that young doctor was smirking at her. Kyle just looked down while hearing Minami-sensei nagging.

“I don’t know what had happened, but I was in shocked knowing that you are a girl…” said Minami-sensei while pressing hard on Kyle hand when she checked on Kyle. Kyle was staring at Minami-sensei. “You sure happy with your life nee~~” whispered Minami-sensei to Kyle. Then, Minami-sensei looks at Kota.

Kyle was clueless. She feels so irritated looking at that doctor. She glanced at Kota but Kota just treats the Minami-sensei like nothing happened.

“But don’t worry, your secret is saved with me...” said Minami-sensei to Kota. She faces Kota while smiling. After talking a while, Kota stands shows that it times for them to go. Kyle stands and wants to get out from the room immediately as she can.

Kyle entered the car as soon as she reaches the car. Yuya who was resting at driver seat shocked when suddenly someone entered the car. From the side mirror, he can see Minami-sensei still talking with Kota or may be Minami-sensei still flirting with Kota.

“What’s wrong with that sensei?” asked Yuya as he feel irritated looking at Minami-sensei from far.

“She is crazy with Kota…” replied Kyle to Yuya, mad. Yuya was laughing.

“Nee, look at Kota faces… Do I need to save him now?” asked Yuya, want to steps out from the car. Kyle shook her head, prevents Yuya to step out from the car. And suddenly she bends her body to in front and presses the honk. Yuya startled but then he laughing.

“Are you jealous with that sensei?” asked Yuya half joking. Actually, he also wants to know how she feels towards Kota since he realized Kyle was quite emotional when talking about the eldest.

“Ohh... Silly! She pissed me off… She think I’m lying so that I can be surround by ikemen…” said Kyle in furious.

“Ehh… But you are lying to the fans, right?” Yuya asked innocently.

“Yes, but it is not because I want to be surrounding by ikemen… Oh!! It’s complicated!!!” Kyle was mad. At that time, Kota had entered the car.

“Are you having fun just now?” tease Yuya to Kota.

“Stop that! Let’s move now…” asked Kota while urging Yuya to drive the car out from that area.

“She still looking at us…” said Yuya while glancing at rear-view mirror. Kota shook his head.

“I can’t stand with her… Luckily you pressed the honk just now… If not, I do not know how to escape from her…” said Kota. At the back, Kyle had mumbling something at Kota. But unfortunately, Kota could see Kyle from the side mirror.

“What are you mumbling Kyle?” asked Kota coldly. Yuya laugh because actually he can hear what Kyle said.

“She said you are pervert!” said Yuya on Kyle behalf. “And actually she is the one that pressed the honk, not me…” told Yuya while turns his face at Kyle.

“Look at the front and I’m not saying that!” said Kyle while knocking Yuya shoulder.

“I said Kota was lying, he just wants to be with that sensei much longer…” said Kyle tried to tell the truth.

“Do you need to beat me that hard?” asked Yuya while rubbing his shoulder. Kota can’t stop smile hearing the two keeps bickering.

“Serve you right…” said Kyle. Yuya want to reply but Kyle interrupts him.

“Look at the front!” said Kyle.

The two continue bickering along the way back to their home. Kota loves that atmosphere. He closed his eyes, try to clear his mind. He needs to get a right mind to think about Kyle. He smells something fishy when suddenly got to know that Kyle wants to quit. He tries to guess the possibility reason that make her take decision to quit but none of them looks reasonable for him.

At the end, he decides to listen to Yuya and Kyle bickering instead of listening to the radio. Somehow he starts to miss this kind of atmosphere as he could feel Kyle really want to leave JUMP.

 


	15. Clues?

They just arrived at Kyle house. Kyle steps out from the car then she entered her house. Kota can’t take his eyes off from Kyle. Yuya drove the car out from that area.

“Didn’t you are too much just now?” asked Yuya to Kota.”You should understand her feelings too…”

Kota takes a deep breath. “She needs time…” replied Kota.

“Time? But don’t you think, she had suffered too long?” said Yuya, giving his thought.

“Now, can you tell me when you saw she suffered when with us…?” asked Kota back, without answer Yuya question. Yuya was thinking.

“How can I know that? She might hide her true feelings, right?” Yuya feel weird when Kota asked him that question.

“Are you trying to tell that over the years, she just shows her fake smile, her fake laugh, her fake random joke?” asked Kota.

“I’m not saying that but errr…” Yuya lost his words. He sighs heavily. “I don’t think she was being fake… Her smile, her laugh even her jokes look neutral to me…” comment Yuya, deny his thought before this.

“That means, she happy with us… she can’t be like that if she was suffered when with JUMP…” said Kota confidently. Yuya was amazed on how the eldest think.

“You really something nee… I even can’t think of that…” praised Yuya to Kota. But Kota didn’t hear the praise, as he was thinking something.

“If I was right, something might happen to her, that make she lie just now…” said Kota while trying to think back what happened before this.

“Eh, she was lying just now?” Yuya surprised. Yuya feel hesitate to believe what Kota said.

“I don’t know but that story was nonsense!” Kota sighs heavily, looking at the outside. Yuya nods, as he also could feel something when listening to that story.

“Did you told anybody about the secret?” asked Kota to Yuya suddenly. Yuya shook her head.

“Of course not! I even didn’t told mama…” said Yuya, surprise when Kota was doubt on him.

“Don’t be that shocked… I’m just curious…” said Kota to Yuya.

“Why are you asking me that?” asked Yuya.

“Maybe someone who knows her identity had caused this problem… Who else know about this?” asked Kota to himself.

“Michi-san?” reply Yuya. Kota denies it.

“It is not Michi-san… She was Kyle big support after her parent… She even asked me to watch at you…” said Kota while glancing at Yuya.

“What is that?” Yuya still hurt whenever he thinks about what Michi-san told Yuya before they went to Thailand few months ago. Kota didn’t answer but he just laughs bitterly.

“Did you remember Umi-chan?” Kota looked at Yuya. Yuya nodded.

“Did you make her preggy, Kota?” asked Yuya out of blue, want to payback at Kota for doubting him. Kota was shocked.

“Baka!” said Kota while knocking Yuya head. “What are you thinking!”

“Don’t hit my head…” said Yuya rubbed his head roughly. Kota fixes his posture.

“Umi-chan knows about Kyle…” told Kota.

“Ehh, but how she…” Yuya was curious.

“I’m not sure where she gets the idea but she said to me, it is her instinct and her eyes…” explained Kota. “Her instinct always right and her eyes never cheat on her…” praise Kota to Umi-chan.

“Ehh… So, that’s mean there are 4 people including us know that secret other than her parents? Too many nee…” said Yuya. Kota nodded. Suddenly Yuya realized something.

“Keito?” asked Yuya to Kota. Kota just realized about that.

“But I never told him…” said Kota.

“But the two keeps hanging together at Thailand…” argued Yuya. Kota feels unsure about that.

Both of them had silent. They feel uneasy, afraid that Keito might notice something on Kyle.

“What is the time now?” asked Yuya.

“Almost 6 pm…” said Kota. “Do you want to meet Keito?” asked Yuya, he wants to find out the truth.

“Let’s meet him now… I will inform him that we are on the way to his house…” said Kota. Yuya agreed with Kota. He drives the car to Keito house. Luckily Keito was resting at his house after done with Ita JUMP recording. Kota ended the call.

“Is he alone?” asked Yuya. Kota nodded. They take 20 minutes to reach Keito house. Once they arrived at that house, both of them steps out from the car. Keito was waiting for them at the gate. Keito had welcomed the eldest and invited them into the house. Both Yuya and Kota had followed Keito to his kitchen and sits at bar-style counter.

“What do you want, orange, apple or coke?” asked Keito while taking out the beverages from his refrigerator. Yuya was amazed.

“Woahh… You treat him differently nee…” said Yuya, want to tease Keito. “Before this, you even asked me to take the drinks by my own…”

Kota was grinning. Keito flustered. “It’s Kota, my Hika partner!” reply Keito who admired YabuHika very much.

“So, how about Ryosuke?” asked Yuya then.

“Oh, he is my lover… it is different…” said Keito calmly. Yuya laugh hard hearing what Keito said. Kota looks at Keito unbelievable before laugh as he can’t stand looking at Keito calm face.

“I want coke…” said Kota. “Orange for me…” said Yuya later. Keito pour the orange juice and coke into the glass before giving it to Yuya and Kota.

“Anoo… I didn’t cook anything today… Do you want to burger? I can make it fast…” said Keito while open the refrigerator again. He takes out some tomatoes, pickled cucumber and beef burger.

“Don’t worry, Keito... I already ordered something for us…” said Kota while looking at his watch. “It should be delivered 10 minutes from now…”

Keito nodded while smiles widely.

“Can I have those tomatoes?” asked Yuya while pointing baby tomatoes in Keito refrigerator. Keito nodded while taking out the baby tomatoes. Kota shook his head.

“This is appetizer…” said Yuya to Kota. Keito was laughing looking at Kota who staring at Yuya.

“Didn’t you on diet?” asked Kota.

“It’s veggie… so, _daijoubu_ …” replied Yuya while place the tomatoes in front of Kota. Keito had joined them.

“So, what is it? Sound like important just now…” asked Keito. Yuya looked at Kota, asking the eldest to start the conversation.

“ _Nani?_ ” urges Keito as he starts feeling nervous. Kota had released a deep sigh.

“Do you remember when we go to Thailand few months ago?” asked Kota carefully. Keito nodded.

“Did you notice anything strange?” asked Kota carefully. He looked at Keito eyes.

“Ehh?” Keito was thinking. “Strange?” He folds his arm. Kota and Yuya wait patiently.

“Ah! I have…” replied Keito. But suddenly someone had pressed the bell. The three was shocked, and then they realized that it was delivery man.

“I will open the door…” said Yuya while standing. He opened the door and let the young man entered, bringing the food to the table. Keito stands and bring few plates to the table.

“Waa… It smells good nee…” said Yuya while letting the delivery man steps inside the house. The delivery man was smiles hearing the praised. Kota stands and had made the payment. After the delivery man leaves, Yuya had closed the door and joined the other at the table. The three dig the food since they can’t stand with the smell.

“It is delicious!” said Yuya, praising the food. Keito nodded. Kota smiles and suddenly he remembered about earlier conversation.

“What did you said just now?” asked Kota to Keito. Keito nodded few times.

“Actually I want to ask you about this a long time ago, but somehow I forgot about that whenever I met you…” told Keito. Both Yuya and Kota feel uneasy.

‘I didn’t know whether it is just me feel like that, but since both of you didn’t realize it, I decided to act like nothing happened…” said Keito. He noticed that Kota and Yuya had focused their eyes on him.

“It’s not like we didn’t realized it, it just only you didn’t know that...” Yuya unconsciously almost reveal the secret before Kota had slap hard on Yuya back. Yuya shocked and suddenly he noticed that he almost reveal the secret.

“Eh, why…” Keito can’t finish his words when Kota interrupts him. “What did you noticed?” asked Kota.

“Err... It related with Kei…” replied Keito which make both eldest almost got heart attack, since it is just what they thought in the car that evening.

“What is it?” asked Yuya. Keito take a breath.

“He looks different… sometimes, he mad… then he cool down… and without I noticed, he mad again…” said Keito. He didn’t mean to badmouth his members, but that matter really bothers him.

“Did you remember how he reacts when he realized about the picture? Should he mad like that even we always doing that kind of pose during interview…” Keito looked down. Yuya nodded, as he agreed with Keito.

“And somehow I feel Kei want to avoid me lately… I had asked him out last week, but suddenly he told me that he got works to do… but later I found out, he was at home…” told Keito. “He should just tell me that he didn’t want to go out with me then…”

Yuya feel strange after hearing that from Keito mouth. He feels like it already out of topic. He takes a glanced to Kota. But Kota didn’t realize it.

“It is not like that, Keito…” said Kota, try to calm Keito. “He also treats us like that, not only towards you…” Kota didn’t want Keito to get a wrong picture about Kyle.

“But he did spend his time with Hika…” Keito sulks. Yuya can’t hide his laugh. Kota looked at Yuya weirdly.

“Nee… are you being jealous because he went out with Hika, and not with you?” asked Yuya to Keito. It was just like what he thinks just now.

Kota blinks his eyes few times. He was clueless, trying to figure out what had happened before he realize that Keito already out of topic. Instead of Kyle weird attitude nowadays, Keito actually care about Hikaru the most, and coincidently, it is related with Kyle.

“It is one of them…” replied Keito. Kota and Yuya laughed hard because they didn’t expect it. They were too focus on Kyle until didn’t realized that Keito actually talking about Hikaru. Keito face becomes red.

“And lately he had distance himself from members too, even 7 also realized that …”told Keito. Kota and Yuya got interested with Keito information.

“Eh… 7 also had talk about this?” asked Kota. Yuya had stopped laughing when he heard Keito mention about 7. Keito nods.

“We all noticed about it…” told Keito. “Actually I had told Ryosuke about how Kei mad after looking that picture, right after we went back from Thailand… but he said maybe Kei was tired since his schedule had become packed now…”

“Ehh…” Yuya was surprised. “Who else know about this matter?” asked Yuya.

Keito feels weird. “It is just between us, 7….”

Kota and Yuya were silent. They try to connect all the info with their thoughts.

“ _Nande?_ Is there something wrong with Kei?” asked Keito, want to know. Kota didn’t reply Keito as he didn’t know what to do at that time. Because of that, Keito face Yuya. “Why are asking me about Kei?”

Yuya looks hesitant to answer. Luckily, Kota had back up him.

“Where are you when you discuss this matter with 7?” asked Kota suddenly.

“Hmm… It is one day after we arrived from Thailand… so, it is… err… it is at the studio!” told Keito while remember again that time.

Kota nodded. He looks like got some important information with Keito answer.

“What had happened?” asked Keito again. Yuya feel sorry as he can’t tell the truth.

“It is just like what you said… Kei got into problem and now, we are trying to solve that…” replied Yuya. Keito looks excited when Yuya answer him. Kota shocked hearing Yuya answered, but Keito didn’t realized it as he was focus on Yuya.

“Ehh… Do I need to do anything?” offered Keito.

“Ehh.. err.. Yes…” answered Yuya. And that make Kota more surprised.

“Just need to make sure that other people didn’t know about this…” said Yuya. “I mean, it is just a small problem, so this supposed to be JUMP secret only, even Manager-san shouldn’t know about this…”

Keito nods. “Yosh! I will inform them tomorrow...” said Keito while continue eating. Kota feel relieved hearing that. Yuya grinning as he didn’t expect Keito would easily believe him. He was about to take his drinks when he realized Kota was staring at him.

“ _Gomen... gomen…_ ” whispered Yuya repeatedly to Kota, knows his own fault.

The three had finished the foods and continue talking about many things. Kota and Yuya only leave the house on 10 pm. At that time, they meet with Okamoto-san who just returns home. Kota and Yuya greet him before leaving the house.

“Yuya, you better watch out your mouth…” said Kota as soon they entered the car.

“Hait… Hait..” said Yuya as he admit his fault. “I will be more careful after this…” promise Yuya.

Kota feels unsecure about that promise but he realized that Yuya was a big help too. Both of them went home. It was such a long tired day for them.

~~~

 _Tomorrow morning_ …

Kota and Yuya had meets again. This time they meet to discuss about Kyle at a café, not far from a studio that they supposed gathered on that afternoon. Yuya feel weird looking at Kota worried face as soon as he reaches the table.

“What happened..?” asked Yuya.

“You must be shocked after heard this news…” said Kota which make Yuya feel uneasy.

“What is it?” asked Yuya.

“You know, Manager-san had called me that he manages to hire an assistant… that person had come to our tour practice few times…” told Kota. Yuya was waiting Kota to continue the story.

“Actually, that person just a temporary staff but starting today, that person officially becomes Manager-san assistant…” explained Kota. Yuya understand about what Kota trying to say.

“But who is that person?” asked Yuya. “I think there is no suspicious person when we do the practice right?” said Yuya later.

“I also didn’t notice it, since he only attends the practice few times… he will introduce his new assistant today…” told Kota.

“Wait, Manager-san had sent the picture…” Kota immediately opened the picture. Yuya move to beside Kota, want to look at that picture.

“Eh…” both of them were shocked. They had startled. They lost their words.

“Didn’t he help us when we at Thailand? The ones that help us with the luggage?” asked Yuya. Kota nodded.

“He doesn’t look bad at all… Wait a minute!” suddenly Kota had remembered something.

“He does talk with Kyle at Thailand!” said Kota. Yuya nodded, admit what Kota said. The Manager-san assistant had few times talking with Kyle during the event.

“What did this person do to Kyle?” asked Yuya.

“We can’t make that conclusion yet… it is unfair for him…” said Kota calmly, trying to be rationale. “Maybe it is just a coincidence matter and to tell the truth, he surely got such innocent face too…” comment Kota.

“But…” Yuya want to argue. But Kota had stopped him.

“We will find out about him…” said Kota.

 


	16. The Truth

_During interview…_

7 had ended their interview session while BEST just started the interview. Daiki and Hikaru keep urging the rest of BEST members since they had recording for _Hirunandesu_ after the interview. But today, unlike usual, Yuya had become that last person getting ready. He steps slowly into the studio. Daiki had pulled Yuya hand to force him entered the studio quickly.

“Takaki!” Hikaru called out Yuya with a loud voice. Yuya was laughing looking at Hikaru reaction.

“Hait… Hait…” said Yuya. Daiki stare at him while Kyle, like usual laughing looking Hikaru mad at Yuya. Kota was just silent looking at Yuya. That day, the theme was red and white. After take BEST group photo, they need to go for individual photo shot. Since Hikaru and Daiki were in hurried, Kota, Yuya and Kei let them go for solo photo shot first.

The three were just waiting at the back. None of them had talked at that time. Kota and Yuya was looking around, trying to search Isamu-san; the new assistant that Manager-san had introduced to them just now. But they can’t find him.

Suddenly their stylish team had calling for them. At that time, Kota and Yuya were busy in preparing for photo shot until they didn’t realized that Kyle had going to somewhere. They only realized about it only after their stylish team put the last touch-up on them.

“Where is Kei?” asked Kota to their stylist. Their stylist shook their head.

“He already leaves here few minutes ago…” said one of stylist team. Kota tries to not look suspicious. He waited for stylist team to leave them before he decide to go to the outside studio. Yuya had followed Kota and helped him to search Kyle at the other side of the building.

But they can’t find Kyle. They try to search about another 5 minutes but still can’t find her. When they were about to give up, suddenly they noticed someone had walking out from the building in front of them. They can’t see that person well since he was running. They decide to follow him but they fail to follow his step since they need to cross a deep drain.

“Looks, that Kyle…” said Yuya, pointing at a person who entered the studio. Both of them had run back to the studio. Luckily, Daiki and Hikaru turns didn’t ended yet. Both of them were still posing in front of the camera; follow what Cameraman-san asked them to do. Yuya and Kota had steps closer to Kyle who was at dressing room, preparing herself.

“Where are you going just now?” asked Kota to Kyle. Kyle was surprised. Both Kota and Yuya were in sweat.

“Err… Toilet? Why?” asked Kyle back. Kota shook his head and walking out from the room, want to wait in the studio. Yuya want to rest at the couch in the dressing room, but Kota had pulled him out. He didn’t have any choice other than followed Kota out from that room. Kyle feels relieved.

“Auch!” Kyle bites her lips, trying to hold the hurt from a wound. It was true that she went to toilet, but it was after she gets the wound. She went to the toilet to clear the blood stains before putting a plaster on it at dressing room.

Without anybody noticed, she had been threatened by a man. She didn’t know his real name, but once she heard his men called him with name K-san. K-san knows about her secret. And that was the main reason she want to quit. She curious on how K-san know about her secret, but until now she didn’t managed to ask him directly. She didn’t doubt Kota and Yuya or even JUMP members, but not the staff or her manager. In that situation, she can’t easily trust anybody.

K-san had threatened her to give them a huge amount of money if she want to kept the secret save. Since she can’t prepared that amount of money, despite being Johnny, she had asked some time to make her able to pay the money. Because of that, K-san had changed the agreement where she needs to do many things until she can pay up the full amount of money. And she didn’t have other choice other than agree with that new agreement.

K-san had asked her to do many things, asking her to deliver something, and sometimes had beats her since she can’t done it on time. If she refused to do the task, she got beaten up.

Like today, K-san want to meet her at the studio 4, which is located in front of the studio that she should be attend for the interview. But today, there is no new task for her because she already got the task yesterday. The reason why K-san want to meet her because she had make mistakes yesterday as she unintentionally drop the box when want to lift it out from her car. As a result, again she had been beaten up.

“Auch!” Kyle screams slowly while holding the table firmly, bringing her back to reality. She wipes her tears.

“ _You must be careful and don’t trust people easily!”_ That warns keeps ringing in her head. She wants to meet that man again, but she can’t find him. The only clue she has is that man had a tattoo on his right hand. She noticed about it when that man locked her at the wall.

Her eyes become teary again but she knows it was useless. So she wipes out the tears, put the basic make-up and walk out from the room like nothing happened. Then she walks to the stylist, asking them to fix her make-up. The stylist had shaken her head.

“Again?” asked that stylist. Kyle laughs slowly. “Come here…” said the stylist, asking Kyle sitting in front of her. “ _Gomen ne_ … I ate just now, so, I went to brush after that...” said Kyle.

“ _Daijoubu_ … Let me fix that…” said the stylist gently. “Next time, you should put this first, then this and that…” the stylist decides to teach Kyle on how to put a proper make-up. Kyle had listened to what the stylist teach her.

Kota and Yuya were just looking from far. “See, I told you... She had lying just now…” said Kota to Yuya. Kota had makes sure that there was nobody at the toilet before went out to search Kyle.

“But Isumi-san was at there…” said Yuya pointing at the Manager-san assistant. They had found him when they walk out from dressing room. Kota nods.

“That’s why I was confused. That’s mean the person must be the outsider…” conclude Kota. Yuya agreed with Kota.  The stylist was continually teaching Kyle.

“See… It different, right?” asked the stylist while holding the mirror. Kyle nodded.

“It is different!” said Kyle while looking her face at the mirror.

“You know, your face didn’t have much problem…” said the stylist while analyze Kyle face. “You got a really nice face… and your eyelash really beautiful…” praises the stylist.

“Eh… only the eyelash?” replied Kyle, jokingly. The stylist was staring at Kyle. Then the two keep teasing each other. Yuya and Kota looked at each other.

“Actually, I could feel that we are the one who selfish...” said Yuya slowly looking at the other way.

“But…” Kota had lost his words. He can deny Yuya words.

“She has right to choose her own way…” said Yuya. Then, he looked at Kota. “We can’t force her, she is not a Kei anymore…”

Kota was silent. Suddenly, their name had been called. Their conversation had stopped without any reply by Kota. But Yuya understand that Kota was in confused, so, he just gives the eldest time to think. Meanwhile, Kyle had joined them before the cameraman-san start snap the pictures. After 5 minutes, the three had walk to the monitor, looking at the pictures. Cameraman-san had pointing out how they should pose.

“Nee, are you okay?” asked the cameraman-san to Kyle. Kyle nodded few times.

“You looks hurt somewhere… are you having stomached, headache?’ asked camerasan-man gently while adjusting his camera.

“Eh… I’m okay…” said Kyle while avoiding Yuya and Kota.

“ _Hontou ni?_ ” asked cameraman-san again. “Hait…” said Kyle with smiles. Cameraman-san nods as he satisfied with Kyle answer.

“Don’t forget to smile nee...” said him before putting the camera on the stand. Kyle nodded while walking to Kota and Yuya who had waiting for her. Yuya had pulled her closer to them.

Kyle who didn’t expect Yuya would pull her hand had immediately pushed Yuya hand roughly. Yuya had touch her wound and that the reason why she pushed Yuya hand. Yuya was startled. Kota had realized it but he can’t say anything since cameraman-san had ready with his camera.

After the photo shot end, Kota went to meet with manager-san while Yuya had watch Kyle at dressing room. Kyle who feels uncomfortable decided to face Yuya.

“ _Nani?_ ” asked her coldly. Yuya was silent, ignored her question. Yuya had waited to see if Kyle want to pull up the sleeve like she always do when wiping her face with wet tissue. But as expected, Kyle didn’t pull up the sleeve like she was hiding something. Few minutes later, Kota had entered the room, and he had closed the door and locked it.

“I had told the Manager-san…” told Kota to Yuya. Yuya nods but Kyle was clueless.

“Told what?” asked Kyle. Kota didn’t answer him but he keeps move closer to Kyle. Kyle was trembling.

“What… what are you guys want to do?” asked Kyle when Yuya had join Kota steps towards her. Kota ignored that and he takes one big step forward. He stands in front of Kyle. Kota had grabs her left hand and pulled up the sleeve.

Kyle was shocked looking at Kota. “This morning, I had fall…” she can’t finish her word.

“Who done this?” asked Kota. Yuya was startled looking at the wound.

Kyle shook her head. “No, I really…”

“Don’t give that silly excuse…” interrupt Yuya. Kyle lost words. She pulled back her hand, trying to cover the wound. She wants to escape from that room. At that time, Kota had grabbed her right hand and pulled up the sleeve.

“Oh, shit!” curse Kota as he can’t imagine how Kyle endures the pain. Her right hand was worst than her left hand. Kota release Kyle hand, worried if he make Kyle feel hurt more. Yuya who had watched it, looks trembled, trying to control his anger.

“Who done this to you!” asked Yuya loud, repeating Kota question. Kyle was surprised looking at Yuya and Kota. She didn’t know how she should react. Even Kota didn’t show he was mad, but she knows that Kota was really upset as he didn’t even look at her at that time. She stills stands and leaned her back to the wall. She tries to hold her tears.

“That’s why I want to resign…” said Kyle slowly. “I can’t endure it anymore…”

“I love JUMP, I love the fans…”

“I get many loves, but I can’t continue anymore…”

“I’m not strong, I can’t fight them…” her tears fall, as she can’t endure it anymore.

“I’m tired of this…” said Kyle in cries.

Kota raised his head. He steps beside her and pulled her into his embrace. Kyle had cries. She hugs Kota and spill out her anger and her sadness. Kota rubbed gently on Kyle back. Yuya can’t say anything. He sits on the couch, listening to Kyle cries.

“You should tell us about this… You should not endure it alone…” said Kota gently.

“Tell me who done this to you…” asked Kota again. Kyle refused to tell the two. She releases the hug, and faced the mirror.

“How can we help you, if you didn’t tell us about that person…” asked Kota, trying to persuade Kyle.

“Is that man related to JUMP?” interrupt Yuya. Kyle didn’t answer him. And she also didn’t deny it.

“Is that the reason why you can’t tell us about that person? Is that person knowing us?” asked Yuya. Kota had looked at Kyle, ask her to answer Yuya. But she was looking down, avoid Yuya eyes.

Yuya was about to steps outside the room when suddenly Kyle stands and runs to Yuya. “Stop that Yuya! Don’t do that!” said Kyle half begging. She didn’t know who Yuya heading to, but her instinct said that Yuya would go out and search at the outside, and she never ever let Yuya do that. “Please, listen to me!”

Kota shocked looking how desperate Kyle preventing Yuya out from that room. He feels that the person was near with them.

Yuya want to ignore her but suddenly he stops when Kyle continue her words. “He might do worst than this to me…” said Kyle while holding Yuya hands tightly. Yuya turns his back, faced Kyle. He looks deep on her eyes, trying to look the truth behind those teary eyes. Then he releases a deep sighs.

“Just sit down, I just want to take my first aid kit in the car…” said Yuya, want to release his hand. But Kyle still grabs his hand tight.

“Don’t! Don’t ever think, that you able to win over them…” said Kyle, looking desperately to convince Yuya. Kota looks weird at Kyle. Yuya had nods and trying to release his hand.

“Promise me, first!” urge Kyle to Yuya.

“I’m promise…” said Yuya slowly. Kyle nodded and she releases her hand before letting Yuya go. Yuya opened the door and steps out from that room.

Kyle walks and sits on the couch facing Kota who had standing all the time. She pulled up her sleeve and take out the plaster slowly. She clenched her teeth as it is quite hurt. Kota shook his head, cannot stand with that situation. Then he sits beside her, and helping her to pull the plaster.

After a while, Yuya had come with his first aid kit and put it in front of Kyle. He went out again and later he comes with a basin of water. He put the basin on the table, in front of the couch. Then he locked the door. And he sits at the dressing mirror looking the two.

Kyle had wash her hand again by using the water in the basin while Kota preparing the medicine. After that, Kota helped Kyle to put on the medicine on the wound.

“They were too many…” told Kyle slowly. Kota and Yuya had raised their head.

“I didn’t know how many they are, but his men were everywhere… I only know that some of them had been abused, like me…” said Kyle looking at her hand. “They had been threatened too… If one of us caused trouble then, all of us get the beaten by them…”

“Threatened?” asked Kota. “Are you had been threatened?”

Kyle has no choice as she had trapped herself by her own words. She nods slowly.

“They want money…” told Kyle. She decides that Kota and Yuya should know at least about the person who had caused the problem to her.

“Money? Johnny is a big company, how come they…” Yuya can’t finish his words when Kyle interrupts him.

“I didn’t say that man was from Johnny!” said Kyle hard. Kota was relieved as he got another clue about that person. “But his men mostly from Johnny, I mean the staff…”

“Eh… They are betrayal!” comment Yuya as he gets the real picture about that group.

“Greedy” said Kyle. “People can change when they start being greedy….”

Kota nodded, agreeing with Kyle.

“So, what about the story that you told Yuya before” asked Kota, want to hear from Kyle the status of that story. He strongly feels that it was a fake story. Kyle smiles bitterly.

“Gomennasaiiii…” said Kyle while looking at Kota and Yuya.

“Ehhh….” Yuya lost words. “Why I’m always the one who got tricked and why always he ended up got it right?” asked Yuya, pointing at Kota.

Kyle and Kota looked at each other before laugh at Yuya. Yuya still unable to believed that he had been fooled.

“It makes me relieved hearing that… I really thought you want to quit…” said Yuya suddenly.

“Err… actually I already put a thought on that…” said Kyle. Then she decided to tell both of them the truth; about K-san and about the money.  Kota had stopped putting the medicine on the wound.

“I already paid half of that… so, right now, I just need to prepare the other half, before I am free from them…” said Kyle. Then she faces Kota who looking at her.

“That's why I want to quit... I afraid I might cause trouble for JUMP and I never want that happened…” Kyle tries to make the eldest understand.

“How much that half?” asked Yuya as he wants to know the amount that she needs to prepare.

“I can’t say that… Enough for you to know that I need to face them about another few months…” reply Kyle makes Yuya surprised.

“So, you might get beaten for another few months…” Yuya shocked.

“Oh! It’s nonsense…!” Kota can’t believe what he heard.

“It might be nonsense for you, but it’s reality for us…” said Kyle.”Looks, I hope both of you keep this secret… If you reveal it, it is not only I get the punishment, but the other who got the same fate with me, will be punish too…” remind Kyle. Yuya have a heavy sighs.

“But I never let you quit from JUMP… we will try doing our best to cover you up, if anything happened…” said Kota. Kyle nods, didn't want to argue about that anymore.

Kota wants to wrap Kyle hand when suddenly someone had knocked the door. The three had fluttered. Yuya take the basin and put it at the corner before hiding it behind a chair. Kota takes the wrapping and put it in the first aid kit. Then he hides it between him and Kyle.

“Both of you, pretend to sleeps now!” whispered Yuya to Kota and Kyle before the two leaned their back to the couch and sleeps, like what Yuya said. Yuya had switch on _Over The Top_ song from his phones and sets the low volume. Then he steps to open that door.

“What are you doing?” asked the stylish when stepping into the room. She realized that Kota and Kyle were sleeping on the couch. Yuya was grinning while taking his phone. He tries to hide his nervous.

“Are you practicing the dance just now?” asked the stylish as she heard the song. She thought maybe Yuya was embarrassing dancing alone at the open area and that’s why he locked the door. Yuya nodded.

“I forgot my lines… Tomorrow we need to perform it at Music Station…” told Yuya. The stylish was grinning.

“Ehh… Make sure you remember the steps nee… I would tell your choreographer if you can’t dance properly tomorrow…” said the stylish jokingly.

“By the way, actually I want to confirm your shoes size… I saw your car at the outside, so I though may be you are still here… Look at that, your foot had grown!” said the stylish while pointing Yuya foot.  Yuya look at his own foot. The stylish had take out few samples of shoes to let Yuya try. Yuya just followed what the stylist asked.

“Hait, this looks suit with your foot…” said the stylist while holding the 4th shoes that Yuya try. The stylist leaves the room. Yuya was relieved and he closed back the door and locked it.

“It was close…” said Kota, relieved. “ _Hayaku!_ ” He had continued wrap Kyle hand. All of them had pack up their things and decide to leave the room. They afraid someone might enter the room again.

~~~

_After the performance of Over The Top at Music station_

“Did you see how Tamori-san done this?” asked Ryosuke to Daiki while making the pose at the end of the song. Daiki laugh hard. Yuto and Yuri had done the pose too.

“I saw it!” said Daiki. Both of them continue talking about the performance. At that time, Hikaru had helped Keito take out his mic since the mic strips got tangled up under Keito shirt. At that time, Yuya and Kota had gone to toilet.

“I missed it again!” said Yuya while walking to the sink at the toilet. Kota who washed his hand looked at Yuya.

“Didn’t you practice it yesterday?” asked Kota. Yuya nodded.

“Yes, and this morning too…” told Yuya. “But just now, I had confused… You know, I had asked you before, I didn’t know when I should turn my body…” said Yuya. Kota shook his head.

“You need to turn your body, and at the same time raising you hand up…” said Kota while pressing the word ‘at the same time’. “So that you know can know how long you should spend at that part….”

Yuya opened his mouth when he realized it. “Gomen… I forget about that!” said Yuya.

“No worry… It was perfect just now!” said someone from Yuya back. Kota look surpassed Yuya’s shoulder.

“Akira-san!” said Yuya surprised when Akira, one of EXILE member was behind him.

“Your move was synchronized, and I love watching that sardine-steps…” comment him. Yuya and Kota feel proud when he praised them. They talks for a while before other EXILE members appeared and walk to their waiting room. Yuya and Kota bow to them. They can’t take their eyes off from them.

“So kakkoii… I can feel their aura…” said Yuya while looking at them. Suddenly Kota had tapping his shoulder, pointing at something.

“What?” asked Yuya. Kota had pointing his finger to the front.

“It’s Kyle…” said Kota slowly.

Kyle was talking with Manager-san assistant when suddenly she looks shocked. Then she followed the assistant to somewhere. Kota and Yuya can’t follow her when suddenly Ryosuke had appeared in front of them. They had been distracted and because of that, they lost Kyle figures. They looked at each other before hope that nothing would happened that day.

 


	17. Unexpected

_One week later…_

Yuya was at Osaka, for his job as DJ at Bit.FM. He just ended his work, so he decides to spend his time at the beach before went home. As he resting while looking at the wave, suddenly he got noticed something. Not far from where he rest, there were two young men which Yuya known well. It was Keito and Hikaru. Yuya walks closer to them before joined them at their table.

“So, you managed to go out with Hika today?” asked Yuya while smirking to Keito. Keito was staring at Yuya, asking the eldest to stop teasing him.

“What with that?” asked Hikaru who know nothing. Yuya laugh looking at Keito face.

“I asked him out today… I want to buy new bass so I need him to check on the sound…” told Hikaru the truth. Keito smiles widely looking at Hikaru.

Yuya didn’t reply anything. Then Keito had invited him to join them. With pleasant, Yuya decided to join both of them. After spends almost an hour, they decides to went home since its already late evening.

Since Takaki used with that area, he led Hikaru car to go back to Tokyo. But at one traffic light, his eyes suddenly meet Kyle who was dragging by someone on the street. Even people didn’t noticed about Kyle, but Yuya can know it was her based on the jacket that she wears.

It was a jacket that Kota and Yuya bought from Thailand for all JUMP members. Because of that, Yuya decided to park the car at the nearest parking lot before start to follow her. He had forgotten about Hikaru and Keito as Kyle was the only one in his mind at that time.

Hikaru and Keito surprised looking at Yuya who suddenly park his car and runs towards the street. Both of them look clueless but they decided to follow Yuya. They want to know what makes Yuya act like that. And they become more shocked when Yuya had stepped into narrow road. But suddenly they had lost Yuya. They become panicked. They run and checked every part of that street but they can’t find Yuya.

_On the other hand…_

Yuya was trembling. He almost lost them but lucky him, he can track them back. He need to steps into an abandoned shop to reach that place. At there, he could see three men standing around Kyle. The one that looks like a leader was standing at a corner. Kyle, who was sitting just looks down, didn’t raise her head even the leader yelling at her.

“Kyle you owed me something!” said Yuya to himself. He wants to go and save Kyle but he worried if his action would worsen the situation.

 _“Don’t ever think, that you able to win over them!”_ Kyle words start ringing in his ear which makes him sighs heavily.

Yuya become startled when one of them had put his hand around Kyle neck. And he also could see clearly that Kyle throw her face to her left when the other man touch her face. But what make him more startled is Kyle had fought the men back. She face the man that leaning his back to her, pulled his hair and at the same time push his hand away from her neck.

Looking at that, the other 2 men were furious. Each of them was getting ready to attack her. Kyle also prepared herself which make Yuya blink his eyes few times.

“Is that really Kyle?” asked Yuya as he start doubt of that figure. He never knows Kyle had learns any martial arts. He just knows that Hikaru had once learned the martial arts. Suddenly he remembered something.

“Hikaru! Keito!” Yuya become restless. He looks around, trying to find the two but something had happened when he was turns his body. One of the men had realized his existence which later makes that men walk closer to Yuya. Yuya take a gulp and he could see Kyle was shocked looking at him. He decided to follow where that man dragged him otherwise his action might hurt Kyle.

“What are you doing here?” asked Kyle to Yuya harshly. Yuya had been dragged beside Kyle.

“I’m the one that should ask you that question…” said Yuya to Kyle. Kyle shook her head. Yuya had stands up and facing the man behind Kyle.

“Look what we have right now… a prince wants to rescue his princess?” said the leader while laughing hard. He stands and moves closer to Yuya.

“Ah! I wonder whether he knows about this person secret or not….” said the leader while looking at Yuya suspiciously. Yuya was trying to avoid the leader eyes.

“Nee... Is him know the secret?” asked the men that was beside Kyle. Kyle shook her head repeatedly.

“No… No… Don’t tell him that!” said Kyle, pretending that Yuya didn’t know the secret about her true gender. The leader laughs furiously.

“What secret?” asked Yuya, follow up on what Kyle doing. Kyle feels relived as Yuya get what she trying to do.

“Kei, what secret that man said just now!” urge Yuya, put the acting to make it looks real since he could feel the man who stand in front of him was hesitate to believe them. Kyle shook her head while looking at the leader.

“You surely got guts to come here, do you?” said the leader, looking at Yuya. “So, let see what you have… Kin, you know what to do with him…” said the leader at Kin, the man who standing nearest with Yuya. Kyle was panicked. Yuya was prepared himself, getting ready if the man launches his steps first.

“He knows nothing!” plead Kyle, didn’t want Yuya get hurt. She wants to help Yuya, but the wound that she received earlier prevent her to do so.

“He got nothing to do with this… You beat him, I won’t do want you asked me just now!” threatened Kyle, want to save Yuya. The leader smirks and starts to walk closer to Kyle.

At that give Yuya got a real surprised. “Doing what?” asked Yuya loud. He faces Kyle. “What that man asked you to do?” asked Yuya, ignoring Kin.

Suddenly a kick had lie down at Yuya waist. Kyle was shocked. She wants to face Yuya but she was afraid that the other man would attack her from the front. The men laugh hard looking at Yuya who was in pain. Yuya kneeled down.

“What had you done to him?” asked Kyle as she was startled.

“You are too loud! I bet this can shut your mouth…” said Kin almost whispered before kicking Yuya back hard.

“Are you really a man?” asked the man who was nearest Kyle. “Or maybe he also like this one?” asked that man while looking at Kyle.

“He got his gut, Shin, so he is a man…” answered Kin while looking at Shin. “But sadly, it is not enough…” said Kin while laughing.

Yuya look sharp on him. He was in mad. He stands and gives a hard punch on Shin belly. Everyone was shocked as they never expect Yuya would attack. Shin had tumbling back, hit the wall. The leader feel interested looking at that match. Kin pulled Yuya hard and force him to kneel before slapping Yuya face. Looking at that, Kyle was panicked.

_Meanwhile…_

Keito and Hikaru managed to reach that place after Keito urge Hikaru to steps into an abandoned shop. Hikaru keeps praising Keito, saying that Keito had a good eye to notice that kind of thing. But they got a shocked scene after that.

From far, they could see Yuya had got beaten by a gang. They were too shocked until make them unable to move even an inch. But what make them more surprised is the one that stand beside Yuya. Hikaru suddenly pulled Keito to hide. They hide and looked in front of the without blinking.

“Is that Kei?” asked Keito, unbelievable when he just noticed about the person who stand behind Yuya. Same like Keito, Hikaru also didn’t expect could meet Kei at that time.

“So, the one that Yuya want to save is Kei…” conclude Hikaru. He looks at Keito, asking explanation from him.

“I have no idea…” said Keito back.

“We should save them, now!” said Hikaru, want to help Yuya and Kei. Keito nodded.

But when Hikaru and Keito want to stands, suddenly Kyle had shout loud which make the two stops. But they can’t catch up the conversation.

“Stop that!” said Kyle loud. “I will prepare it as you wish…” said Kyle make the leader smiles widely.

“Do you hear that, Rio…” said the leader, before laugh too. Kyle was staring at them. Rio walks and had stop in front of Yuya, before pressed hard on Yuya wound. The leader walk closer to Kyle. Kyle was trembling.

“He would not suffered like that if you had said that early, my dear…” said the leader while caress Kyle cheek. But later he pressed hard the cheek while forcing Kyle looking at him.

“Tomorrow, at Building D, I want it…” told him. “If you late, you should know better what my men can do to you…” said him while releasing his hand. The others were grinning. After that, the leader, followed by his three men had leaved the place. Kyle immediately kneeled beside Yuya and hold Yuya face.

“I am sorry…” said Kyle in trembling. She sees all the wound on Yuya face and that makes her scared to death. She wipes the blood near Yuya mouth.

“I shouldn’t threaten them back, how fool I am just now!” said Kyle in regretful. Her tears fall looking the bruise on Yuya cheek. “I’m so sorry…”

Yuya shook his head. “Daijoubu... Are you okay?” asked Yuya looking at Kyle.

“You are the one who hurt, right now… Not me!” said Kyle preventing Yuya to touch her. Even Kyle was also hurt since the men already beat her before brought her to that place, but at that time, she was worried about Yuya.

Yuya nods. He can’t deny that.

“You should just sit at there… no need to barge in like that!” said Kyle as she actually noticed Yuya from the beginning.

“You noticed me?” asked Yuya, unbelievable. Kyle nods.

“They can’t do anything to me… The most they can do just beating me, not more than that… and..” Kyle can’t finish her words when suddenly Yuya hold her shoulder firmly.

“What he asked you to do?” asked Yuya as he can’t stop thinking about that task. Kyle startled.

“It’s nothing…” reply Kyle. Yuya was unsatisfied.

“Building D? Where is that place?” asked Yuya. He could hear clearly what the leader said to Kyle. Kyle can’t look at Yuya. Yuya want to force her to tell him about the place when suddenly someone had running towards them. Both of them startled.

 


	18. I’m sorry, I’m lie…

Hikaru and Keito let the group passed them before runs towards Kyle and Yuya. Kyle shocked looking at Hikaru and Keito. She wipes her tears away. Yuya was grinning, as he had forgotten about them again. Hikaru reach at them first and immediately checking Yuya condition. Keito look at Kei.

“Who are they?” asked Keito, want to know. Kyle didn’t know how to explain.

“How did you involved with them?” asked Keito since Kyle keeps silent. Then Hikaru stands and pushed Kyle hard, towards the wall.

“Why are they doing this to you?” Hikaru feel impatient as Kyle didn’t answer Keito question. Yuya shocked looking at Hikaru.

“Err... They… I…” Kyle was in trembled. Yuya feel sorry looking at Kyle.

“Hikaru, stop that…” said Yuya, preventing Hikaru scolding at Kyle. Hikaru turn his face look at Yuya. Keito had helped Yuya to stands.

“They had leaved by the way…” said Yuya. Hikaru sighs heavily.

“Keito, you treat him” said Hikaru to Keito.

“You come with me!” said Hikaru while holding Kyle hand and pulled her to follow him. Kyle sighs and followed what Hikaru said. She just relieved that Hikaru pulled her right hand, not the left hand. She didn’t look at Yuya at all and just walking beside Hikaru.

Yuya want to stop Kyle but he even can’t talk looking how furious Hikaru at that time. Keito noticed something was not right. He could see Yuya trying to say something when Hikaru dragged Kyle out from that place. But looking at Yuya condition, he knows that it was not the right time to ask that.

_In Hikaru car…_

Hikaru keep asking questions to Kyle but Kyle didn’t even answer him once.

“Who are they?” asked Hikaru. “How did you involved with them?”

“Can’t you speak?” Hikaru become impatient. Kyle was trying to hold her tears. Her chest feels tight but she knows, Hikaru supposedly not know about this. If she cried, everything was useless.

Hikaru who was driving, knocked hard the steering, making Kyle shocked. He stops at the shoulder road and face Kyle who sit beside him.

“Yuya had tried his best to save you, but why didn’t you tried to help him too?” asked Hikaru. He was in mad because Kyle didn’t even try to help Yuya when the men had beat him.

“You just standing there and shout at them?” said Hikaru, shook his head. He recalled back the first sight he sees after meet Yuya at that place.

Kyle said nothing and keeps looking at the outside. Hikaru reached his limit. Without noticed he holds Kyle arms and force her to face him. Kyle was shocked until make she scream.

However at that time, Hikaru was startled. He could feel something when holding Kyle arms. He looks at his right hand.

“Blood?” Hikaru shocked. There was a red stains at his right hand fingers. He take a look at Kyle left arm. Kyle was looking at the outside, avoiding Hikaru eyes.

“Oit… Is that blood?” asked Hikaru again. But since Kyle didn’t answer him, Hikaru had pulled her closer to him, and pulled out the jacket. This time, he lost words. Kyle can’t do anything as she didn’t have energy left to stop Hikaru.

“Oh god!” Hikaru shocked looking at Kyle body. Kyle was wearing a light blue-short sleeves shirt and it had exposed the uncovered area. Her arms were full with scratches. The scratches look in reddish which means she had gets that few days ago. Then, Hikaru take a look at Kyle left arms that were in blood.

“Is this a belt?” asked Hikaru. Kyle nods slowly.

“You should tell me that…” Hikaru feels guilty. Now he was understand why Kyle didn’t help Yuya. “I’m sorry…” said him repeatedly.

“When did you get all scratches?” asked Hikaru. But later he gives up. He stops asking Kyle question since she didn’t answered him. He takes his phone and dialled someone. Kyle noticed about that and she got bad feeling. She was staring at Hikaru.

“Where are you?” asked Hikaru, ignoring Kyle who looking at him.

“Where is that?” asked Hikaru to that person. He nods few times before ended the called. Then he drives his car and entered different route.

“Where are we going?” asked Kyle after being silent. Hikaru focus on his driving. He is not used driving at Osaka so, he definitely to be extra careful otherwise it difficult for him to turn back because most of the road was one-way road.

“Tell me, where are we going? Who are you called just now?” asked Kyle curious. She holds Hikaru left-arm firmly. “Just bring me home! I can treat it byself…” said Kyle. Hikaru was glancing at Kyle.

“Shut up and sits still…” reply Hikaru. Kyle didn’t know what to do. She can’t force him to turn back the car since they already missed the junction that they should take. At the end, she just sit leaned her back to the seat, thinking what she would face after this.

~~~

They had arrived. Kyle takes her jacket, wore it and steps out from the car. She sighs heavily. She knows that place. Yuya had brought her before together with Kota when the three of them visit Osaka. It was a small clinic owned by Yuya’s friend. Yuya’s friend decides to open the clinic to serve his service at his neighbourhoods.

Kyle knows the car that park beside Hikaru car. Hikaru steps out from the car and looks at Kyle. At that time, Keito appeared with worried face.

“Why are you here? I thought you send him back…” asked Keito. Hikaru take Kyle hand and led her to go inside.

“Asked that person to check him too…” said Hikaru to Keito. Keito looks at Kyle.

“Okay…” said Keito. Kyle didn’t have choice, she just followed Keito. Hikaru walks behind Kyle.

Keito bring them to one of the room. Once they steps there, they could see one young man was treating Yuya. Yuya shocked looking at Kyle and Hikaru.

“Why are you here?” asked Yuya looking at Hikaru. Yuya clenched his teeth as at that time his friend had pressed hard on the bruise. None of them answered Yuya.

“Akio… can you checked on him too?” asked Keito to the young man. Akio looked at Kyle. Then he nodded.

“What had happened actually?” asked Akio. He pressed hard on the bruise since Yuya didn’t tell him anything. Yuya had punched him slow as he keeps pressed hard on the bruise.

“Did you guys just fought?” guess Akio, ignoring Yuya. Keito laugh.

“If that so, they would not be here at the same time right?” said Keito. Akio stared at Keito.

“You are lucky because I’m kind enough to treat you guys…” said Akio; give up to ask the truth. Yuya was grinning.

“Hait... Hait...” said Yuya, after heard what Akio said. Akio shook his head and steps aside to change the cotton.

“Are you hurt somewhere?” asked Yuya again. He was looking at Hikaru.

“Not me… It’s him!” said Hikaru, pointing at Kyle who sitting on the chair.

Yuya was surprised. He immediately stands up and steps closer to Kyle. Akio who was changing the cotton startled looking at Yuya. Hikaru and Keito looked at each other as they clueless and speechless looking at Yuya.

“Where did you hurt? I thought they do nothing to you just now…” asked Yuya while searching on Kyle body. Kyle shook her head, preventing Yuya touch her. She sighs heavily while thinking how she could escape from there. She had been thinking; want to use Akio apparatus, to treat her own wound by herself.

“It was at his left arm…” told Hikaru, since Kyle didn’t show any sign to answer Yuya.

“Left arm?” Yuya mumbled while hold Kyle left arm. Kyle pulled back her hand.

“Take out the jacket now!” asked Yuya suddenly. He knows that Kyle had being stubborn again. Looking at her who was silent had makes him reached the limit. He pulled out the jacket, roughly. Yuya jaws dropped.

“It’s was hurt you know!” Kyle was in furious. “No need to pull that hard…”

“He would not do that, if you take out the jacket on your own…” reply Hikaru.

“Akio!” said Yuya loud, asking his friend to treat Kyle. Keito looks at Hikaru.

“I just know about this right before I called you…” told Hikaru to Keito. Akio immediately take his apparatus. Yuya pulled the other chair and sit beside Kyle.

“Are you had been abused?” guess Akio. But no one reply him. Kyle sighs while clenching her teeth everytime Akio pressed the cotton on her bruise.

“When did you get this?” asked Yuya while looking at the scratches. Kyle knows she should answer Yuya since he already knows about that, but if she told him at that time, Hikaru and Keito would know also.

“Tell me, what had happened!” shout Yuya to Kyle. Kyle shocked. She looks at Yuya sharply. Yuya looks deep her eyes, asking her to tell the truth. Both of them were silent for a while.

Hikaru and Keito feel restless. Hikaru steps forward and holds Yuya, worried if him want to beat Kyle. Kyle can’t win against Yuya. She looks at the other side and sighs heavily.

“They meet me last three days… one of us had cause trouble…” explained Kyle coldly. But Yuya still unsatisfied with that.

“What trouble?” asked Yuya. Hikaru and Keito focus on that conversation even they were at loss. At that time, Akio had stop treats Kyle as he also wants to know the truth. From what Kyle had said just now, he was sure that it is not a usual fight or abusement.

“Do I need to answer that?” asked Kyle in mad. For her, telling Yuya about that was like telling the whole secret to Akio, Keito and Hikaru. Yuya take a deep breath as he could understand about that. He looks at Hikaru and Keito, and then he shook his head. He stands and walks to the window.

“Are that because we are here, you can’t tell him what happened?” interrupts Keito. Kyle in hesitates.

“Why are you can’t you tell us?” asked Hikaru. “We should know too, right?” said Hikaru looking at Kyle and Yuya. Kyle didn’t know what to do, she just hope Yuya could find a way to make Hikaru and Keito satisfied, even she know it was impossible for Yuya to do that.

Suddenly Yuya face Kyle. “You should just tell them about that incident…” said Yuya meaningfully. Kyle looks confused, didn’t believe what she just heard.

“You should just tell them about **_that incident_** …” repeat Yuya again. At that time, Kyle gets what Yuya trying to say.

Kyle starts telling them. She just makes that story as simple as she can so that Hikaru and Keito didn’t asked much.

“Like what I said, since one of us causes trouble, this is what I get…” Kyle ended the story. Hikaru want to ask but looking at Kyle who had endured the pain, make him silent. Keito looks at Yuya.

“So, you already know about this?” asked Keito. Yuya nodded.

“I’m sorry guys… I should not hide this but looks, it is for his good too…” reply Yuya, it was the best answer he could give to satisfy Keito. Hikaru nodded.

“I’m understands… but how you guys want to went back home? Didn’t your parents would worried when suddenly looking at those bruise and wound?” asked Hikaru suddenly. Yuya and Kyle looked at each other, didn’t think about that. Keito just realized about that and suddenly got an idea.

“You can stay at my house…” offered Keito to Yuya and Kyle.

“But your father?” asked Yuya.

“He got works at Hokkaido, so he would not be at home for this week…” told Keito. Yuya nodded.

“We didn’t have choice, right?” said Yuya to Kyle. Kyle nods agreeing to stay at Keito house.

“No worry, papa usually calls me first if he suddenly cancels his plan…” said Keito want to calm Yuya and Kyle. “By the way, I got one extra room, so you can rest there for this week…”

“I’m sorry Keito, to disturb you at the time like this…” said Kyle looking at Keito.

“Oh, _daijoubu_ Kei… I’m happy to help you…” said Keito

“But please don’t hide anything from us…” said Hikaru, as he quite upset since Kei didn’t tell JUMP about that incident. Kyle feels guilty but at that time, what she can do is nodding; even though there is still something that she lies to JUMP.

Akio had continued to treat Yuya and Kyle. After an hour, Akio had finished treat both Yuya and Kyle. Then all of them ready to leave the place.

“Err... Kei…” Hikaru feel hesitate to speak to Kyle. Kyle looks at Hikaru.

“Gomen ne… for err… mad at you just now…” said Hikaru.

“You cared Yuya that much huh?” tease Kyle.

“ _Nani?_ ” Hikaru startled. “I mad because you didn’t help him… I didn’t know you got beaten like that… I’m so sorry…” said Hikaru making things clear.

“I understand… but actually, I’m the one that should say sorry, not you…” said Kyle back. She can’t imagined what would happened if Hikaru and Keito and also other JUMP members know the truth about her. Hikaru nods.

“I understand your situation… It must be difficult to you…” said Hikaru which make Kyle surprised as she thought Hikaru know her gender.

“I mean, you must didn’t want to cause trouble to us right, so you hide about that threat…” explained Hikaru. Kyle smiles bitterly while nods.

 _“It’s not about that…”_ said Kyle but the words just ringing in her thought. She didn’t get courage to tell the truth yet.

Hikaru pats Kyle shoulder few times before walk to his car. At that time, Yuya just finished talk with Akio. Kyle bow to Akio, thanks him for treating the wound. Akio nods from far. Since it is already late night, Hikaru would go his home straight and Keito would drive Yuya car to bring them to his house.

After few hours, they had arrived at Keito house. Keito had led them to the room which located at the upstairs. Only at that time, Kyle and Yuya realized that they would share the room.

“Here, you can use this…” told Keito while putting shirts and pants on the bed. “The towel was in the bathroom… Just call me if you need anything…” said Keito before leave them. Yuya and Kyle suddenly feel awkward.

“I need to make a call… You can take the bath first…” said Kyle while stepping to the balcony. Yuya nodded and he steps into the bathroom. Kyle feels calm as at the end she can be alone for a while.

She sits on the floor at the balcony and she takes out her jacket. She put aside the jacket and takes her phone to call her mom. Her mom had nagged to her because not telling beforehand since she was worried, waiting Kyle at home. She also had informed that she would stay in Keito house for a while. She was relieved as her mom didn’t ask much. While waiting for Yuya, Kyle had closed her eyes, enjoying the night breeze; letting the breeze colds her wounds.

Few minutes later, Yuya had steps out form the bathroom. He looks around searching for Kyle. Since the door was opened, he thought that may be Kyle had walks out from the room. He dries his hair while looking at the outside when suddenly he noticed Kyle who sleeping at the outside with her hand holding tight her phone. Yuya shook his head. He takes the phone and put it on the table. Then he tries to wake her up.

“Kyle… Kyle...” said Yuya few times but Kyle didn’t move an inch. Then he touches Kyle shoulder while calling her name.

“Ouh…” Kyle was shocked looking at Yuya. She fixes her posture and looked around.

“You can take bath now…” told Yuya to Kyle. “I know you are tired but you should clean yourself first...”

Kyle nodded and steps into the room. She takes the shirt with her and steps into the bathroom. Yuya was still at the balcony, thinking whether he should tell Kota or not about today incident.

“He should know about today… At least if things got worst after this, he could figure out the way to handle it…” said Yuya to himself before dialled Kota number. After a while, Kota had answered the phone. Yuya had told everything to the eldest, letting him know all incidents happened today, include about Hikaru and Keito, about the scratches on Kyle body and how they ended up staying at Keito house.

Kota was so shocked until he wants to meet them at that time. But Yuya had prevents him to come that night since he told that Kyle was tired.

“If that so, I will meet you and Kyle tomorrow morning… and Keito too…” said Kota.

“Okay…” replied Yuya.

“And Yuya, thanks for today…” said Kota which later make Yuya in doubt.

“Nee… You and Kyle… err…” Yuya feel hesitate to ask.

“I treat her just like my own sister, if that you want to know…” said Kota as he already knows what Yuya want to ask. Yuya was silent.

“I think I need to meet you now…” decide Kota when Yuya was silent.

“Eh… why? It’s already late…” said Yuya in shocked.

“I should believe Michi-san… I can’t trust you… Or maybe I should give Keito a call, asking him to let you sleep with him tonight…” said Kota, waiting for Yuya reaction.

“Eh… You also? Did I have done something to you guys? Why are you didn’t trust me to care her…” Yuya sighs heavily, even he know Kota just want to tease him. Kota laughs hard, when hearing that.

“By the way, you need anything? I can bring it to you tomorrow…” asked Kota. Yuya was thinking.

“Can you go to my house?” asked Yuya. “I will ask Yuma to pack me something, so you just take the things from him tomorrow…”

“Sure… It still one way though…” said Kota. “Nee… You should rest too…” said Kota before ended the call. Then he calls his brother, Yuma.

“Can you help me packed some clothes for me?” said Yuya when Yuma answer his call.

“Did you want to go somewhere far?” asked Yuma in weird.

“Naa… I will stay at Keito house for a while… We got something to discuss…” reply Yuya. “Can you tell mama that? I think she must be asleep at this hour…”

“Sure… Anything else?” asked Yuma.

“My toiletries too… Kota would drop by tomorrow morning… You can give my things to him…” told Yuya.

“Eh~ I thought you will come home tomorrow…” said Yuma, didn’t expect he would meet Kota tomorrow. “Anything happened to you until you can’t go home?” guess Yuma.

“Nothing happened… It just Kota would come to Keito house tomorrow morning… So I though he could help me fetch my things…” reply Yuya in hesitates, worried Yuma might figured out the situation.

“If that so, okay…” reply Yuma. Then he ended the call.

Yuya steps into the room before closed the balcony door. Yuya feel weird when Kyle didn’t finished yet. But thinking about the wound, he can’t say anything as she must endure the pain when taking the bath. Yuya take the blanket at the cupboard for him and also for Kyle. Then he lied down at the right side of the bed, facing the cupboard. He want to sleep early, if not he would be awkward later. He already falls asleep when Kyle steps out from the bathroom.

“Ehh… He sleeps already? He must be tired…” said Kyle alone. She dries up her hair. Then she looks at her bruise. She walks and sits at the dressing table. She takes out the medicine and put on her wound. After that, she keeps staring at the mirror, thinking how long she needs to suffer this.

“No… I need to sleep now…” said Kyle before walk to the bed. She take the blanket, covered her body before lied down and facing the dressing table. Suddenly her phone was ringing. She looks at her phone.

“Kota?” Kyle feels weird when the eldest call her at this hour.

“Don’t sleep yet?” reply Kota. “Or did you feel trouble to sleep?”

Kyle hesitates to answer as she was shocked receiving the call from Kota. She wondered whether Kota had known abot her wounds until make his call her.

“Are you there?” asked Kota since Kyle didn’t answer him.

“I’m still here…” said Kyle slowly.

“Yuya had called me just now…” told Kota make Kyle turn her face to the right, looking at Yuya who was sleeping soundly.

“He had told me… Is it still hurt?” asked Kota. Kyle was sighs.

“When did he call you?” Kyle didn’t answer him.

“Just now… when you taking the bath…” answer Kota. “Don’t suffer alone, Kyle… You can depend on me sometimes… and for now; I guess Yuya can be dependable too right?”

Kyle didn’t say a word.

“Daijoubu… You can sleep now… I will meet you tomorrow…” told Kota. “Need anything? Yuya had asked me to bring his things tomorrow, so I can take yours too, if you want…” offered Kota.

“Ah~ sure… I will ask Aki packed my things…” reply Kyle fast. “Thanks…”

“See you tomorrow…” said Kota before ended the call. Kyle put her phone besides her. She wants to clear her mind. After calling Aki, she pulled up the blanket, covered her head. Since she was tired, she fast asleep. She only realized that it’s already morning, when she heard someone speaks behind her. She opened her eyes and shocked looking at Kota and Yuya who was talking on the other side of bed.

“Ohayou…” said Kota to Kyle. Kyle was in shocked. As result she had wake fast until make her head hurt.

“Why are you didn’t wake me up?” asked Kyle to Yuya.

“You look so tired so I didn’t want to disturb you…” reply Yuya who just finished taking the bath. Kota stands and takes a bag on the desk.

“Did you need to tell me something?” asked Kota while giving the bag to Kyle.

“I thought Yuya had told you everything…” replied Kyle, taking that bag. She opened the bag and checks the things.

“Yes but I want to know from your side too… You didn’t say a word last night…” said Kota. Kyle sighs.

“I need to bath first…” said Kyle while stepping into the bathroom.

Kota nods, understand. Yuya was using the hair dryer at that time. Kota lied down on the bed. “How can we end this?” asked Kota suddenly.

“We can’t end this if she didn’t tell the truth…” said Yuya. Suddenly Kyle steps out from bathroom in hurried.

“What the time now?” asked Kyle as soon as she reach Yuya.

“Err… 9 am…” reply Yuya.

“Oh…No… No…” said Kyle repeatedly before went back to the bathroom. Kota looks Yuya weird.

“What wrong with her?” asked Yuya to Kota.

“Why are you asking me? You should know that what happened to her yesterday…” asked Kota back. Yuya sits and try to think back what make Kyle that restless. Suddenly he remembered.

“Oh no… This is bad…” said Yuya while looking at Kota.

“What?’ asked Kota in curious.

“That man had asked her to do something, but I didn’t know about that… He just asked her to meet him at Building D…” told Yuya. He still remembered what that leader said to Kyle.

“Building D?” Kota tries to locate that place.

“At what time?” asked Kota. Yuya shook his head. At that time, Kyle had steps out from the bathroom. She looks unmanageable.

“What are you need to do?” asked Kota. Kyle shook her head.

“I can’t tell you now…” replied her. “Can you brought me somewhere?” asked Kyle which makes the eldest startled, didn’t expect that. Then Kota nods. They met Keito at the downstairs and telling him that they had something to do.

Keito can’t say anything since the three of them looks in hurried. He was looking at them in curious. Right after Kota car disappeared from Keito sight, Hikaru had arrived. He was shocked when Keito told him that Kyle and Yuya had go somewhere with Kota.

“Kota?” asked Hikaru. Keito nodded.

“They just went to that way…” told Keito. Then Hikaru asked Keito to step into the car and try to search Kota at that area. Keito just followed what Hikaru said as he entered the passenger seat after locked the door.

“I smell something fishy here….” said Hikaru after they found Kota car. Keito nodded and can’t wait to know the truth.


	19. Puzzled

Kyle was talking to someone while Kota and Yuya waiting in the car. Then that man gives Kyle a briefcase before they dismissed. Kyle walks fast to the car.

“Let’s go now!” urge Kyle after entered the car. Kota drives the car out of that place. Yuya looks back at Kyle, looking her hold a briefcase tightly.

“What’s that?” asked Yuya coldly, didn’t agree with Kyle who just followed what that leader said.

“Don’t ask me, even I didn’t know what in this...” said Kyle while giving direction to Kota. Yuya sighs, looking at the front. Few minute later, they arrived at a big building.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” asked Kota hesitant to enter that area. Kyle nods. Yuya who sits at passenger seat looks around.

“But it looks crowd here. I thought it was at some scary place that had nothing in there....” Yuya turn his face to Kyle. They were at a basement of a big company. Almost all the park area was full.

“Not for them… they prefer to meet at this kind of place so they would feel safe…” told Kyle.

“Where you should meet them?” asked Yuya.

“Level 14, the highest level at this building…a dumpy level that had been abandon…” reply Kyle, trying to conveyed the meaning of Building D. Kota found an empty space and park the car. Then he looks at Kyle.

“Don’t worry… I just want to give them this and after that, I would leave that place immediately…” said Kyle while holds tight the briefcase. Kota looks hesitate.

“ _Daijoubu_ …” said Kyle, try to convince Kota. Kota looks at Yuya, asking his opinion.

“If she says so, I think we should trust her…” said Yuya make Kota sighs heavily.

“Okay… but if you didn’t appeared in half an hour, I would go out, looking for you…” decides Kota. Kyle feels touched looking how cares Kota towards her. Without wasting more times, Kyle steps out from the car and walks to the lift.

“You should look at her yesterday…” said Yuya, reminds back what he saw yesterday.

“Why?” asked Kota in curious.

“She is quite strong, even with that bruise yesterday…” told Yuya. “I didn’t know that she learns martial arts...”

“Martial arts?” Kota was surprised. Yuya nods.

“…I didn’t know what it is but it is some-kind of martial arts too...” said Yuya. “At least she can use it at the time like this…”

“But still she is women… no matter how strong she is, she still can’t fight against man, I confident with that…” said Kota, didn’t agree with Yuya. Yuya can’t deny it. Kota was right after all. He just hopes everything was as planned. At the end, both of them just silent, and wait Kyle patiently.

~~~

Kyle was in the lift, holds the briefcase tightly. She takes a look at the briefcase, and then she sighs. She was mad at herself. She was trying to not involve in that matter anymore, as she thinks she doesn’t need to involve with that illegal activities anymore.

She had met the leader yesterday to pay up her part. But she ended got beaten by them after she refused to meet the man that she met just now. She willing to pay double as long as she didn’t have to meet that man, but looks like the leader didn’t agreed with her. They still asked her to meet that man and handed the briefcase to them.

She had reached level 14. She walks out calmly and steps closer to the main door. Then she stops to take a deep breathe before pushed the door.

“Looks who was here…” said someone, welcomed her. It was K-san, the leader. Kyle ignored him and walk straight to the table. Then she put the briefcase on the table.

“This is what I promised yesterday...” said Kyle. K-san walks to the table and opened the briefcase. He smiles widely looking at the white packed. Kyle was standing while looking at the outside. Even though she doesn’t look at the briefcase, she could guess what was in that briefcase.

K-san had walked closer to Kyle. Kyle fels unsecure. She looks around and shocked when the men that she meets yesterday appeared one by one. She decided to step back. But Kin had grabbed her hand.

“What do you want to do with me!” Kyle was panicked. K-san the leader laughs hard.

“I can do any things with you…” said K-san. Rio smirks at Kyle.

“Looks like you got someone to bring you here today…” said Rio coldly while sits in front of K-san.

“Hontou ni? Who’s that?” asked K-san. Kyle feels uneasy.

“Her hero and hmm…” Rio was glancing at Kyle. “Her boyfriend?”

“Don’t you dare to touch them!” warn Kyle while steps forward. “I asked their helped to bring me here to give you this thing…” said Kyle, trying to makes thing clear.

“So they know about this?” asked K-san.

“They didn’t…” reply Kyle fast. “I can guarantee that!”

“But they didn’t look like that…” said Rio makes Kyle confused.

“You should know us better and yet you still didn’t learn from it…” said Shin, who walks closer to Kyle. He twisted Kyle hand to her back. “Who are you thinking you are?” asked Shin. Kyle snort hard. K-san stands up and griped hard Kyle cheek.

“Whoever you are, if you break the rules, put us in dangerous state, you will get the lesson…” whispered the K-san right at Kyle ear. “Even you are Kei’s sister…”

Kyle was glancing at K-san, in shocked. Her chest tight after heard the name.

“How... how do… How do you know about that?” asked Kyle looks at K-san.

“I know you… I know your nii-chan…” said K-san while wander around at that area.

“Who are you?” Kyle asked and try to temember back, someone that close enough with her nii-chan until knowing her. But she can’t.

“I bet you remember Jack, right?” K-san gives a hint. Kyle shocked which makes K-san grinning. But suddenly his reaction change. He stares sharply at Kyle.

“Thanks to your beloved nii-chan, Jack had leaved this world!” shout K-san.

“Jack had been killed by your nii-chan!” shout K-san. Kyle can’t say anything. She lost words even she got many questions ringing in her mind.

“I was looking for Kei, when suddenly someone told me that he was dead… I can’t accept that until I make him regret on what he had does….” K-san tries to calm himself. Suddenly he was grinning. He raised his head, looking at Kyle.

“One day, I got this precious info, telling that Kei was alive… I asked my men to search him immediately as I was too eager to make him suffered… but they brought you to me…” said K-san. Kyle waits for K-san to continue his words. At that time, K-san was holds his own head, looks like he was trying to recall something.

Then he was smiles. “I know Kei… I had met him few times… but when my men brought you here, I was shocked! I didn’t know that his beloved little sister had use his name for her own benefits… pretends to be a man, it’s splendid!”

“You are even worst than us…” told Rio. Kin and Shin who looks shocked, maybe they didn’t know about this before, was laughing hard.

“But never mind, you also related to Kei too… I want you suffer as much as I can, to pay back what Kei had done to Jack!” said K-san.

“What nii-chan had done to Jack?” asked Kyle since she thought they were bestfriends before this. “Didn’t both of them were bestfriends?”

“Is that what bestfriend do when one of them got trouble?” asked Rio serious. “He left Jack, didn’t help him even he got cornered at that time!”

“Because of that, Jack had been injected by overdosed drugs and that makes him suffered before he died a year after that… and know what, in that year, your nii-chan didn’t even visit him! Is that you called as bestfriend?” Rio said in a breath.

Kyle was silent. It was her first time looking at Rio that mad. Rio sighs.

“It was lucky I got to know about this from someone else… Jack still treats your nii-chan as his best friend even he betray him…” Rio looks regret. He suddenly turns his face to Kyle.

“Get out from here!” said Rio, letting her go. Kyle didn’t wait as she feels suffocated at that time. She steps fastly to the door, pulled it and immediately, pushed the lift button. Along her way to the basement, she was in shocked.

“What nii-chan done to Jack?” mumbled Kyle. Suddenly she just realized something. “Eh! Jack was dead?? But when was that?”

She holds her head firmly, forcing her mind to remember back what she might forget. But until she reached the basement, she got nothing. She walks to the car, after realized Kota and Yuya was standing at the outside of the car, waiting for her.

Once she reached the car, she just smile and steps into the car. Kota and Yuya looked at each other.

“Daijoubu?” asked Kota, in worried. Kyle nodded.

“Everything settled now…” reply Kyle innocently. Kota starts the engine.

“So, do you want to grab something before went to Keito house?” asked Kota.

“I think, I need more rest now… it sill itchy…” said Kyle while hold her left arm.

Kota nods but he feels strange st the same time. He turns his face at Yuya, but same with him, Yuya was clueless. Without wasting more time, Kota drives the car out from the basement.

_In Hikaru car…_

“Should we meet them?” asked Keito as he was eager to know what happened to Kei. Hikaru shook his head, prevent Keito to step out from the car.

“No need… I bet they would not tell you anything even you caught them at the time like this…” said Hikaru. Keito sighs.

Hikaru just followed Kota car that already leave the building. Keito was silent as he tries to figure out where Kota was heading to.

“Eh, didn’t they want to go to my house?” asked Keito after realized it. Hikaru was panicked.

“Use this way…” said Keito, pointing at the other route for Hikaru to reached his house fast. “Hayaku!” urge Keito. Hikaru just followed what Keito said and luckily they arrived first. Kota car just reached Keito house as soon as Keito steps into his house, leave Hikaru at the outside.

“Where are you going?” asked Hikaru as calm as he can, to Yuya who steps out from the car.

“I went to get this…” said Yuya while showing a paper bag of some groceries, which makes Hikaru, wondered when Yuya got a time to buy that.

“Oh…” said Hikau while following Yuya walk into the house. Yuya was relieved when Hikaru didn’t ask much where actually it is groceries bought by Kota which Kota forgot to take with him when he steps into Keito house this morning.

Kota looks at Kyle who walk passed him. She looks glooming.

_That afternoon, at kitchen…_

“Gomen nee Keito… need to disturb you again…” said Kyle, while treating her wound.

“Daijoubu…” said Keito. He put a basin near Kyle. Kota was looking at Kyle. At that time, Yuya was at kitchen, volunteered to make them lunch that day together with Hikaru. While cooking, they were talking about their new drama that will be aired in June.

Kyle realized that Kota was looking at her, but she just ignored it.

“Bring me some soy sauce…” asked Yuya to Hikaru. Hikaru was hurriedly to take the soy sauce but looks like he mistakenly it with oyster sauce.

“Soy sauce, not oyster…” said Yuya loud to Hikaru.

“Keito! Where did you put the….” Hikaru didn’t finish his words as he found what he looking for. Hikaru take that bottle and give it to Yuya. Keito was giggling looking at Hikaru. Hikaru glance at Keito which makes Keito steps closer to the kitchen, to help Yuya too.

Hikaru sighs as his eyes fall on Kyle who treating her wound. He leaves the kitchen and steps to Kyle.

“What actually happened?” asked Hikaru in serious tone. He looks at Kyle. Kyle didn’t raise her head.

“Didn’t she already tell you before?” interrupts Yuya from the kitchen since none of them answering Hikaru. Hikaru sighs.

“But I could feel that you had kept something else from me…” said Hikaru. Keito in shocked. Hikaru looked at Kota who sits in front of him.

“Tell me Kota… Is only that happened to him?” asked Hikau looking at Kota. Kota didn’t nod either shook his head. He faces Hikaru.

“What the thing that you want to know?” asked Kota directly to Hikaru. Hikaru feel guilty when suddenly Kota asked him like that. Yuya was startled afraid that Hikaru might ask nonsense question to Kyle but since Kota was there, it should be okay.

“I’m not in doubt on what Kei had explained before… but I just want to hear from you…” said Hikaru.

“As far as I concern, it was like that… He had been threathen with some amount of money and now, he almost paid all the money…” said Kota as calm as he could so that Hikaru didn’t noticed how panicked he was.

“But should not you tell the management or other upper people so that they could help you… you didn’t have to go this through… you got extra works deshou? How can you cope with that?” asked Hikaru concern with Kyle condition. Kyle nods.

“If I told others, I might be safe from them but not the others who got the same fate as me…” reply Kyle. She got a point which make Hikaru leaned his back to the chair. Everybody was silent for a while before Yuya had joined them bringing their lunch for today.

“People had said we can’t think properly in hungry…” said Yuya while serving them with the food that he prepared. “So, let’s eat now…”

Keito had brought them their drinks. Hikaru nods. Kota looks at Kyle, asking her to leave that matter to him. He will talk again with Hikaru after this. Kyle nods. After lunch, she just walks to the living area, and rest since the other didn’t allowed her to help them in cleaning up the table. To kill her bored, she switched on the TV.

~~~

Only Keito, Kota and Hikaru know that Yuya and Kyle were stayng at Keito place. Hikaru still looks doubt on what happened to Kyle but not Keito.

“If it was true they were hiding something from me, it must be reason for that right?” said Keito to Hikaru while wash the plates. The eldest was with Kyle at living area.

“But…” Hikaru feels unfair.

“It must the best decision for them for the time being…” replyKeito makes Hikaru silent. He was thinking something.

“Let’s be patient, I believe when the time comes, we would know the truth too…” advice Keito.

“I think you were right…” said Hikaru agree with Keito. Keito nods.

Keito and Hikaru had join the eldest after finished cleaned up the kitchen. Kota was talking something about their schedule for that week that had been sends to JUMP group by their manager. Looks like they gonna produced new album so their schedule would be packed next month.

It’s already late evening when Kota and Hikaru excuse themselves and went home. Then, Kyle leaves Yuya and Keito at living area while steps into the room. She takes her bag and folds her things neatly before putting it at empty space in the cupboard. She leaves a space for Yuya to put his things.

After put her toiletries in the bathroom, she steps to the balcony. It is getting dark at that time. She looks up the sky and let the breeze touch her cheek. Kyle still thinking about what K-san told her today. And that was the reason why she can’t sleep.

“Is nii-chan that bad?” mumbled herself. Then she shook her head few times.

“Why should I believe K-san, he know nothing about nii-chan!” said Kyle. Suddenly she realized something. She remembered about Rio reaction today.

“So he can get mad too…” comment Kyle since it’s hard to look Rio speaks.

“Did I forget something important?” asked Kyle while holding her head firmly, trying to remember back anything that she could missed about her pass, but she failed.

“Oh... How can I remembered it back!” said Kyle as she confidently that she had missed something important about her past. She keeps struggle to remember until make her head spins. Then her tear was flowing through her cheek.

“Nii-chan… can you told me what happened actually…” begs Kyle while resting her head on the stone table. She let her tears flow without wipes it.

Yuya who entered the room look at Kyle from far. He put his phone on the desk and steps to the balcony. Kyle didn’t realize about Yuya until Yuya sits beside her. Without turn her face, she wipe her tears hurriedly.

“What are you doing here?” asked Yuya. Kyle didn’t reply. She fixes her posture.

“Nothing… It’s windy here…” reply Kyle fast.

“Don’t you think that you need to spill some of the problem to me?” asked Yuya withot looking at Kyle. Kyle looks at Yuya.

“I can be a good listener if you want to tell me something…” said Yuya slowly looking at Kyle. “But I need to tell you beforehand, I’m not a good advisor like Kota…”

Kyle nods since she really needs someone at that time. She start tells Yuya what she heard from K-san. Yuya who was listening feel strange with the story but he didn’t interrupts and let Kyle finished up the story. For Kyle, some part in her heart start to hate her nii-chan but somehow she tries her best to not believe what K-san told her.

“Is my nii-chan that bad?” asked Kyle. Yuya was clueless, can’t answer the question. At that time, he was hoped that Kota with him, helping him answers every Kyle question.

“If you were my nii-chan, what would you do?” asked Kyle more.

Yuya was startled. “Eh?” He can answer it, but the answer was definitely different from what Kyle wants to hear.

“Tell me, honestly, what you will do?” urges Kyle. Yuya sighs. Kyle waits for Yuya to answer her question.

“You know, I didn’t know what the situation at that time, but if it were me…” Yuya hesitate to continue. “If it were me, I will help Jack…”

Kyle was silent, trying to analyze Yuya answer before she turns her face. Yuya was worried looking at her changes, immediately get closer to her.

“Nee… Don’t think bad about your nii-chan… we don’t know the real situation at that time… You even don’t know what had happened to your nii-chan too, right?” Yuya try to calm Kyle. But Kyle refused to listen it.

“It was my nii-chan fault, he should not abandon his friend…” said Kyle frustrated. “He kills his friend! And I even didn’t know his friend had died!” Kyle mumbled alone.

Yuya know it was difficult for her to accept that news. She really loved her brother until make her turn herself being Kei without she realized. It would not happen if she was not that close with his nii-chan.

_“I can't forgive my self... starting from that day, I keep locking myself in my room...”_

Kyle words keep ringing in Yuya head make he noticed something. “Why should she feels regret like that? It is true that she was drowning, and her nii-chan helped her… but isn’t it too much until make her want to suicide? It must be something happened at that time which Kyle didn’t even remember now…”

“He is not my nii-chan…. My nii-chan would not do that!” said Kyle which brings Yuya back to reality. Yuya just lets Kyle cries, he do nothing and just staying beside her all the time until Keito had approached them.

“Err minna… I got something to tell you…” said Keito while sitting in front of Yuya and Kyle.

“What is it, Keito?” asked Yuya.

“Did Okamoto-san cancel his schedule?” Kyle was in worried.

“No, it’s not that… My aunt invites me to her café to try her new menu…” said Keito. “And she had invites you two also after she knows you were with me…”

“Eh~ I didn’t know your aunt had café….” said Yuya while smiles. “I want to…”

“I didn’t remember you tell me you have aunt here…” said Kyle while thinking.

Keito smile while rubs his head. “I think I had told you about her long time ago…”

“It’s okay Keito…. So at what times?” asked Kyle.

“I need to collect some laundry, so give me 10 minutes…” said Keito while hurriedly leave the balcony.

Yuya and Kyle wait Keito at downstairs. Then, the three of them steps into Yuya car. Yuya drives the car to the café with Keito showing the directions. That night, the three of them had enjoyed the new menu happily. Yuya smiles looking at Kyle who was in good mood, like she had forgot about her problem.

_Tomorrow morning…_

 Yuya woke up early that day. He got something to do today. He steps out from the rooms leaves Kyle who was still sleeping.

“Yuya?” Keito who just wake up from the sleep shocked looking at Yuya. He was about to pour the water in the glass at that time.

“Ohayou!” said Yuya to Keito. “I need to out for a while…”

“Where?” asked Keito while handling a glass to Yuya.

“Somewhere… Do you have scheduled today?” asked Yuya. He drinks it in three gulps.

“I’m free today…” reply Keito. “Why?”

“Can you take a look at him?” asked Yuya makes Keito feel weird.

“Err… Okay…” answer Keito. “I can do that…” He was in hesitates.

“Don’t let him steps out from this house until I come back, understand?” said Yuya, quite serious. Keito nods, unconsciously, first time looking at the eldest this serious.

Yuya walks out from the house and drove the car out before Kyle realized he was not in the room. Keito looks Yuya from far until his car disappeared from his sight.

 


	20. In Action

“Where is Yuya?” asked Kyle while entering the kitchen. She just finished takes her bath.

“He went out for a while…” reply Keito while preparing the breakfast. Kyle nods and helped him preparing the breakfast for them.

After that, both of them, having their breakfast while watching the TV. Keito feels relieved as Kyle didn’t ask him much about Yuya.

_Meanwhile, Yuya at that time was at…._

“Yuya?” asked Michi-san, didn’t expect could meet Yuya at there. She went out from hall and meet Yuya who stands at the back.

“Hait… sorry for not inform you earlier... But can I talk with you for about err… 10 minutes?” asked Yuya.

“Okay… Wait here for a while…” said Michi-san walks back to a group of staff. She talks with them for a while before she steps back to Yuya and led him to the outside.

“So, what is it?” asked Mici-san while siting at the bench. Yuya sits in front of Michi-san.

“I want to ask something about Kyle brother…” asked Yuya. Michi-san was shocked.

“Kei? But why? And what happened to your face!” asked Michi-san back. Yuya hold his face, almost forget about it. He shook his head.

“Something happened in this few days…” said Yuya try to avoid that. “I just want to know about Kei, the real Kei… Because looks like Kyle had mumbled something in her sleep…” reply Yuya while thinking a reasonable reason to make Michi-san told him about Kei. Michi-san nods.

“Wait a minute! How did you know she talked in her sleep?” asked Michi-san suddenly. Yuya was startled as he also didn’t know about that, he just say it so that Michi-san would explain to him about Kei.

“Did you…” Michi-san stares at Yuya.

“No… she takes a nap and at that time, she was talks something….” reply Yuya fast.

“She still sleeps anywhere…” said Michi-san. Suddenly Yuya eyes met Tackey who was discussing with someone at the corner of that building.

“I will tell you about Kei but not today…” said Michi-san which makes Yuya faces her.

“We need to adjust something in Tackey stage so it quite busy today… I will let you know about it later...” said Michi-san before stands up. Yuya nods. He actually wants to leave that place as soon as possible, afraid that Tackey would found him with all the wounds. Bu it was too late as Tackey had raised his head, and look at Yuya.

“Daijoubu… you can leave now… I will cover you up…” said Michi-san as she noticed Yuya changes starting Yuya realized about Tackey. Yuya bowed quickly before leaved the place.

Then he stops at a café and decides to take a breakfast. While waiting for his order, His phone was vibrated. Yuya take a look at his phone.

“Eh…” Yuya was shocked after read the message from Keito.

_At Keito house…_

Kyle start realized something. She takes her phone and checks again their schedule at JUMP group send by their manager for that week.

“Nee Keito, where is Yuya go?” asked Kyle to Keito who watch television at that time. “He didn’t have any schedule today, right?”

Keito try to be calm after hear the question. He fixs his posture, faces Kyle.

“It’s almost one hour, right?” said Kyle. Keito nods.

“He just went out, I couldn’t ask him since when I want to ask him, he already leaves by his car…” reply Keito. Kyle sighs. She could guess something what Yuya was doing, but she didn’t know who Yuya would meet.

“Do you need to go somewhere?” asked Keito. Kyle looks at him while thinking.

“Actually, I want to go to this place. Can you bring me there?” asked Kyle. Keito just nods.

“Yosh… We will go out another 15 minutes…” said Kyle while climbed up the stairs. At that time, Keito feel regret asking that question.

“It’s better if I told him too…” said Keito while messaging Yuya, so that he could feel ease when takes Kyle out from the house.

 “Daijoubu… Just don’t leave him alone…”

Keito got message from Yuya which makes him feels relieved. “So, he was not in troubled actually… Where did he go?” Keito was in curious.

“Keito, I think you should bring with you extra clothes…” told Kyle who appear with a small bag.

“Why? Where did you want to go actually?” asked Keito.

“Just bring it… Otherwise you will regret it later…” reply Kyle while sits on the sofa, waiting for Keito.

“Okay… give me 5 minutes…” said Keito while steps to his room. After 5 minues, he appeared with his bag and together, they steps out from the house.

“Where was it?” asked Keito while steps into his car. Kyle put her bag at the back seat before she climb up into the passenger seat.

“Hmm…  I’m not sure the route but I’m sure it’s not too far…” told Kyle.

“Eh~ so how can we go there?” Keito feels worried.

“ _Daijoubu_ … I think we can make it… Let’s go!” Kyle was in excited.

“Are you sure?” Keito in hesitates.

“I’m sure and your car suits with that area…” said Kyle while nods. Keito looks at the steering.

“My car suits with outdoor activities so is that mean, you want to go to…” Keito make a guess.

“ _Hayaku!_ No need to guess. You will found out about it later…” interrupts Kyle. Keito drives the car out from his house.

_After one hour…._

Keito was startled looking at the front. Kyle laughs looking at Keito reaction.

“It’s a nice place right?” said Kyle while stepping closer to the huge rock near them. Keito nods.

“What is this place?” asked Keito. They were at a waterfall. Since it is still early, there are only few visitors at that time.

“It’s a waterfall of course…” reply Kyle. Keito was stableixing his steps when he tries to sit on a rock.

“I’m used to come here before…” said Kyle slowly. Keito turns his face to Kyle. Kyle looks gloomy.

“I’m might not know the truth but I’m here to help you…” said Keito while put his foot into the water. He was giggling since the water was too cold. Kyle stares at Keito.

“I don’t know what you had faced right now… I could feel that you had hid something from me… but it’s okay… You can tell me whenever you ready…” said Keito calmly. Kyle looks down to her foot.

“I’m sorry Keito… It is not the right time to tell you about that…” Kyle looks guilty. “But one day, you will know the truth…” promised Kyle make Keito nods with smile.

“Daijaubu…” reply Keito. “So why are you want to go here so sudden?” asked Keito in curious.

“No reason…” said Kyle. “Since we are both got much free time today, so I thought we could get some fresh air today….”

Keito didn’t ask much to Kyle. He was so happy, touch the water that already wet his jeans almost up to his knee. Kyle laughs. Without Keito realized, Kyle had stands up and walk to the nearest shoplot. She bought something for them before walk back to Keito. After that, both of them, eats while enjoying the nature.

_At JE building…._

Yuya had arrived at JE building. He want to meet another person that might help him, even actually he was unsure about his guess.

He parks his car and walk to the 2nd level. After reach that level, he walk to one room. Once he opened it, he could see the person was practicing with the juniors. Most of the juniors were startled looking at him. They bow to Yuya when Yuya walk into the room, closer to their choregrapher.

“Yuya, what can I help you?” asked Isumi-san, Manager Assistant who happened to be at there together with thechoreographer. But he was shocked looking at Yuya face. He immediately pulled Yuya to one corner so that he can talk privately with Yuya.

“Your face! What happened to you? Do you involve in fight or something?” asked Isumi-san concerned. Yuya shook his head.

“Forget about my face…” Yuya pulled Isumi-san closer to him. “Err… I don’t know whether I had made a right decision or not…” asked Yuya almost whispered. Isumi-san waiting Yuya to finished his words.

“Are you knows something about Kei... No, I mean Kyle…” said Yuya make Isumi-san staring at him.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Isumi-san in serious tone. Yuya didn’t know how to explain.

“Wait, let discuss about this at other place…” said Isumi-san while walks out from the room. Yuya just followed him where at the end, they talk at a café.

“Where should we start…?” Isumi-san looks restless while Yuya was calm like nothing happened. It was just like what he guesses.

“Looks like you know who Kyle is…” Yuya attack Isumi-san. Isumi-san feels hesitate to answer it but the more he postponed the answer, the more Yuya would predict the real situation now.

“So you did know Kyle…” conclude Yuya, put the pressure on Isumi-san who didn’t answer him.

“Looks… That was true I know who Kyle is…” Isumi-san feels doubt. “But, do we talk about the same Kyle?”

“Who else the Kyle in this agency?” asked Yuya fast make Isumi-san trapped in his own words.

Yuya smiles as he managed to corner Isumi-san. Isumi-san sighs heavily, raised his head looking at Yuya.

“How do you know about Kyle?” asked Isumi-san curious. “I thought none of you know about that matter…”

“Just few of us know about that… So, do you mind to tell me how you relate with Kyle actually?” asked Yuya while leaning his body towards the chair.

“I’m Kei’s friend… I mean the real Kei…” reply Isumi-san. Yuya shocked.

“Friend? You mean Kyle nii-chan?” asked Yuya, want to confirm that matter. Isumi-san nods.

“Looks, there something that I should not told you… and that the reason why I’m being your assistant manager…” Isumi-san looks worried. Yuya feels uneasy. He feels like he just about to get the answer on what he looking today.

“Is that related with Jack?” guess Yuya. Isumi-san nods unconsciously. But later he looks curious at Yuya.

“How do you know about Jack?” asked Isumi-san suddenly. “Is it from Kyle?”

Yuya feels hesitate to answer Isumi-san question. Somewhere in his heart, he does feel doubt on Isumi-san; whether he was on Kyle side or otherwise.

“I think I should stop now…” Yuya pressed hard on his nose as he starts feel tired to think about that things. Isumi-san looks unbelievable to Yuya who refused to answer him.

“Sorry to disturb you on your busy day, Isumi-san…” Yuya stands and want to take a leave. Isumi-san immediately stands and runs towards Yuya.

“Wait!” Isumi-san pull Yuya left hand. Yuya turn his body to Isumi-san.

“Please answer that… How did you know Jack?” begs Isumi-san makes Yuya curious.

“Is Kyle the one that told you about Jack?” asked Isumi-san more.

“Why are you looks so…” Yuya can’t finish his words when suddenly Isumi-san shouts at him.

“Just answer that!” Isumi-san can’t control his feeling.

“Why are you mad at me?” Yuya feels irritated when suddenly Isumi-san shout at him. Isumi-san shook his head. He looks troubled.

“I didn’t, but I need to know that… How did you know about Jack?” said Isumi-san while pulling out a chair nearest him. Yuya feel sorry looking at Isumi-san.

“Kyle… I knew that name from Kyle…” told Yuya while sits in front of Isumi-san. Isumi-san looks shocked.

“So, she really remembered about Jack?” asked Isumi-san.

“I’m not sure about it but she had mentioned his name few times… why?” Yuya was in curious.

“She doesn’t need to remember that! She doesn’t have to recall back those memories!” Isumi-san looks regretful. He mumbles repeatedly.

“Isumi-san!” called Yuya loud make Isumi-san raise his head. “Who is Jack?” asked Yuya.

Isumi-san sighs. “I bet you already know right, that Jack was Kei friends…”

Yuya nods. Isumi continue. “And you must also know that Jack was dead…”

Yuya nods.

“And he was dead when Kei want to help Kyle…” told Isumi-san makes Yuya startled.

“Eh~~ that’s mean Jack dead because of Kyle?” Yuya feel restless.

“It was complicated. Kyle was happened to be at that place and Kei need to choose to save Jack or Kyle where at the end, Kei had choose Kyle… and that’s why Jack had been injected by overdosed drugs…” explains Isumi-san.

“Is that true?” asked Yuya after heard it. Isumi-san nods.

“I was at that place but I’m too afraid to help them… I’m sorry…” said Isumi-san with teary eyes. “I was coward back then… I just look that incident from the far…”

Yuya lost his words and looks like he had found the right person to put on the trust.

“I was feeling guilty towards Jack and Kei…” said Isumi-san. “I distance myself from them until I found out about Kyle incident from Michi-san…”

“So, Michi-san knew about this too?” asked Yuya. Isumi-san nods.

“She arrived at that place right after the gang left Jack…” told Isumi-san. “Kei need to protect his sister and that’s why he left that place…”

“But how they involved with the gang?” asked Yuya.

“Jack actually a member of this one gang but nobody knows about that because his innocent appearance… so, one day, he wants to stop involved with those illegal activities… and that makes the leader mad…” Isumi-san fixes his posture.

“You know, it was some kind rules where the members must do something to leave the group… and the worst that they would get was beaten by all the members… and that’s what Kei and Jack expects to happen…”

“So that day, Kei agree to accompany Jack, waiting him dealing with the leader… but somehow Kyle was at the nearest place… and suddenly she found her nii-chan… she was running towards at Kei, but at that time too, the leader appear while hold Jack firmly… so Kei was in hesitating whether to help Jack or prevent his sister to come near to that place…”

“Where are you at that time?” asked Yuya makes Isumi-san take a gulp.

“I was in convenience store near that place…” replied Isumi-san. “I know it was my fault… I should help Kei at that time because… because…” Isumi-san feel hesitate to continue the story. But he knows he can’t runaway from the truth anymore.

“Because I can see clearly the leader had dragged Jack to other place… and Kyle actually run surpassed me... she might not noticed me since I was wearing my black hoodie…” Isumi-san can’t raise his head anymore. He could sense the possibility Yuya would mad at him, and other part of him, he know he can’t lie anymore.

Yuya lost his words. Now he got picture the real situation on that incident.

“So, Kei chose to help Kyle and abandon Jack…” Yuya helped Isumi-san ended his story. Isumi-san nods.

“I thought I can fix my wrongdoings by helping Kyle right now but looks like she can’t remember me well…” told Isumi-san.

“You already talk to her about this?” asked Yuya. Isumi-san smiles bitterly.

“Not yet… I had speaks to her few times but looks like I’m not in her memories…” told Isumi-san.

Yuya nods, understanding.

“By the way, didn’t Jack has any brother or sister?” asked Yuya, trying to digs about K-san from Isumi-san. “May be I can meet him…”

“He does have a brother but, don’t ever think to meet that person!” Isumi-san suddenly raised his voice.

“ _Nande?_ ” Yuya was in curious.

“He belongs to this one group, and the problem is the leader! Their leader had manipulated the situation… He spreads bad story about Kei, he makes story about Kei and hurts Kei family…” Isumi-san was in furious.

 _“Eh… so he is not the leader?”_ asked Yuya but it just appeared in his mind.

“Rio… He had been influence by their leader, K-san…” told Isumi-san.

“Rio!” Yuya was shocked because he thought K-san was Jack nii-chan. Isumi-san nods.

“At first, Rio does accept the situation… Michi-san told me that she had explained everything to Rio… But unfortunately Rio believed the leader more than her…” Isumi-san looks regret.

“I still remember the day he meet Kei parent… He put the blame on Kei where actually it was Jack own fault… Kei just happened to help Jack at that time…”

“Michi-san had tried to make Rio understand, but he refused to believe that Jack had involved in gang, like him…”

“One of the reasons why Kei family moved from that house is because of Rio… Under his leader influence, he had disturbed that family and I’m glad that Kei family had moved from that house… I got to know from Michi-san that he didn’t manage to find them after they moved out from that distrinct…” Isumi-san ended the story.

“Actually, I’m worried if Rio looking for her right now… because one of our informers told me that before this, he was looking for Kei…” told Isumi-san.

“So, that’s mean Rio is actually is Jack brother? Not K-san?” Yuya mumbles alone as he remembers the person that had dragged Kyle before and he bet Isumi-san didn’t know about that. Isumi-san raises his eyebrows asking to Yuya to repeat what he talks about. Yuya startled.

“Err... I just want to say thanks because telling me about this…” said Yuya calmly.

“Why are you suddenly want to know about Kei? Did something happen to Kyle?” asked Isumi-san.

“I happened to hear she mumbles in sleeping about Kei, Jack… so, I’m curious on it…” told Yuya. He decides to give the same reason like what he told Michi-san just now.

“I didn’t expect you know about Kyle… I mean, yeah it shouldn’t be known by anybody except Johnny-san right?” said Isumi-san while smirking. Yuya smiled.

“Actually only me and Kota know about that…” told Yuya since he feel he can trust Isumi-san.

“Kota too?” Isumi-san shocked. Yuya nods.

“Kota was the first person in JUMP knows about this… I happened to take a peek on his conversation with Kyle and the rest is history…” explain Yuya. Isumi-san nods.

After that, both of them continue to talk for hours.

_At Keito house…_

It’s already late evening when Yuya arrived at Keito house. He had bought some groceries. Once he opens the door, he was shocked looking at Kyle who folding her arms.

“Where are you from?” asked Kyle as soon as Yuya steps into the house. Yuya didn’t answer her but he gives the plastic bag, asking her to take it to the kitchen. Keito who was standing not far from there was laughing.

“Do you hear me, Yuya?” asked Kyle, while put the plastic bag on her side. Keito shook his head looking at Kyle.

“You better answered him Yuya… He can’t stop asking me about you today…” said Keito while takes the plastic bags to the kitchen. Yuya turn his face looking at Kyle.

“I’m asking you, where you went today?” asked Kyle for the third times. “I could feel like you hiding something from me… You didn’t do anything behind my back right?” asked Kyle in doubt. Yuya walk surpassed Kyle and heading to the kitchen. Kyle was unsatisfied.

“You should tell me or at least tell Keito… He is your landlord now, do you realized it? you went out when everybody was sleeping and you just comeback now?” Kyle talks non stop. Suddenly Yuya had stops walking and turn his body facing Kyle.

Kyle who was startled can’t stop her steps and bump on Yuya. Her forehead had rest hard on Yuya chin. She covers her forehead with her hand. Yuya hold Kyle hand and moved it from her forehead. He moves his face closer to Kyle which makes her steps back few steps.

“Did you miss me already?” asked Yuya while giving Kyle a smile. Kyle was startled. Yuya looks at Kyle forehead which was in reddish. He lower his face, leaves his kiss on the reddish spot before walk to the kitchen. Kyle can’t say a word. Her heart beats soundly makes her blushing for a while.

“What do you want to cook today?” asked Keito when Yuya reached him. Yuya looks at the meat in the sink.

“We have the meat so…, western?” asked Yuya back. Keito immediately smiles.

“Western!” replied him fast. Then he faces Kyle.

“Is it okay for you if we having western for dinner tonight?” asked Keito to Kyle. But Kyle was still in shocked.

“Kei!” called Keito loud make Kyle surprised. Kyle looks at Keito clueless.

“Can we have western tonight?” asked Keito again. Kyle just nods while rubs her hair to cover the reddish spot. Keito feels weird looking at Kyle.

“So, we will have western tonight…” said Yuya without looking at Kyle. He takes out few ingredients from refrigerator. At that time, Kyle had helped to put the things that Yuya bought at their place.

“What did you do to Kei?” asked Keito almost whispered, afraid that Kyle heard it.

“Why?” asked Yuya back, worried if Keito noticed what he done to Kyle just now.

“He was talkative today but suddenly he was like startled on something… what did you tell him until him quiet like that?” asked Keito in curious. Yuya was smiles.

“Keito, where did you put this?” asked Kyle suddenly. Keito was shocked.

“ _Nani?_ ” Keito move closer to Kyle. Then he helped Kyle put the things at the place.

“What happened to your forehead?” asked Keito, noticing a reddish spot on Kyle forehead. Then he remember something, makes he turn to Yuya.

“I bump into something just now…” reply Kyle makes Keito faces her. Suddenly the clock rings shows that it’s already 7. Keito and Kyle looked at each other. Yuya was busy at the kitchen didn’t bother on what happened around him.

“Yuya… Can I go use your car?” asked Kyle to Yuya makes Yuya stop from treating the meat. Yuya looks at Kyle.

“Where do you want to go?” asked Yuya.

“I need to buy something…” replied Kyle. But Yuya didn’t react as he was focused on the meat.

“If not, can I use your car, Keito?” asked Kyle while looking at Keito. Even thought she not sure whether she can drive Keito big car, but she doesn’t have any choice if Yuya didn’t let her drive his car. Keito was shocked as it was not in the planned.

“Can you handle it?” asked Keito in doubt.

“I can…” answer Kyle fast while standing. She was ready to take the key when suddenly Yuya interrupts them.

“Don’t be ridiculous…” said Yuya while giving his key to Kyle. “Take my key at the desk…”

Kyle smiles to Keito widely. On the other hand, Keito was relieved since he was sure that Kyle can’t handle his big car.

“Make sure you reached home before I finished prepared this…” remind Yuya to Kyle.

“Hait…” said Kyle while she steps out from the house. Keito approached Yuya looking him preparing the meat.

“So, Keito… what did you go today?” asked Yuya. Keito smiles since he could predict that Yuya would ask him about that. Then, Keito starts told Yuya about the waterfall that he went with Kyle.

“Waterfall?” Yuya put the meat in a bowl. After this, he wants to prepare a miture to marinate the meat.

“Yes… It was a really nice place… I bet you would fall in love with that place too…” told Keito with sparkling eyes. “We have our lunch at there…”

“Eh~~ I want to go to that waterfall too…” said Yuya, while wash his hand. He tries to imagine the fresh nature at waterfall.

Keito was giggling. He steps out to the outside and arranged some table.

“Kei said that he had been there before…” told Keito. “But I’m not sure with whom he goes to that waterfall…” At that time, Keito had start preparing the place to grill the meat. Yuya was thinking something when suddenly he realized that Kyle had drowning at the waterfall before.

“Why did he ask you to bring him to waterfall?” asked Yuya to Keito. Keito lifts his shoulder.

“No reason... He said he just want to go somewhere today… to get fresh air… I think something had trouble his mind…” replied Keito.

Yuya had done preparing the mixture, and then he pour the mixture into the bowl that he put meat just now. He wants to marinate the meet for half an hour. While waiting, he went to upstairs and cleans himself, while Keito was preparing their drinks and put it in the refrigerator.

_…After an hour…_

“You are late!” shout Yuya from far when he heard the opened door. Keito was pouring the water at that time, while Yuya had put the meat on each plate. Kyle had steps into the room, puts her things before steps into the kitchen while carry something.

“Where did he go?” asked Yuya when Kyle didn’t reach the kitchen yet.

“He goes upstairs…” answered Keito. Few minutes later, Kyle appeared with a big box. Keito was smiles.

“Happy birthday Yuya!” said Kyle and Keito, in simultaneous.

Yuya was shocked. He raises his head looking at Keito and Kyle. Kyle put the box on the table and Keito take the cake out from the box. Yuya steps closer to the table and he could see a cake with his name and Keito name on it.

“And Keito, Happy Birthday!” said Kyle to Keito. Keito was clueless as he didn’t know that Kyle put his name on the cake too.

“Eh~~ I didn’t know this… and my birthday is not...” Keito was surprised. Kyle smiles widely. She put the cake on the table.

"Daijoubu... I know that... I just want to celebrate it in advance..." said Kyle makes Keito in cloud 9.

“Happy birthday in advance, Keito…” said Yuya while tapping Keito shoulder.

“Arigatou…” said Keito speechless. The three of them take a sit.

“So you went out to get this cake?” asked Yuya. Kyle nods.

“Thank you minna…” said Yuya can’t take his eyes of the cake. Kyle and Keito smiles as they had planned it this evening. After Yuya and Keito cut the cake, they start having their dinner.

“I know you didn’t like sweets so, this cake was special…” told Kyle.

“We had searched it this evening and we manage to get this type of cake…” said Keito while putting a piece of cake on a plate to Yuya.

“Is it true…?” asked Yuya while taking a bite. Kyle and Keito wait to see Yuya reaction.

“It is true!” said Yuya happily while enjoying the cake. In a blink of eyes, Yuya had finished his first piece of cake. Kyle was looking at Yuya excitedly.

“Can I have another piece?” asked Yuya.

“See, I told you… He must like it!” said Kyle to Keito. Keito shook his head.

“My bad…” said Keito makes Kyle laugh.

“What with that?” asked Yuya who was in clueless.

“I lost… I thought you would stop after eat a piece of this cake…” said Keito while giving Yuya his seond piece.

“But this didn’t sweet at all… It just nice...” said Yuya.

Kyle can’t stop smiles as she wins the bet and Keito non-stop criticizes Yuya taste. Yuya shook his head. Then he cut his meat into 3 portions before give each to Kyle and Keito. Kyle and Keito happily received it.

“I hope you guys would stay here forever…” said Keito suddenly. “I love this…”

Kyle and Yuya look at each other as they didn’t know how to react.

“Did I ruin the mood?” asked Keito when he realized suddenly the two were silent.

“Nee Keito… We still can hang out together right?” said Yuya while looking at Keito. Keito nods. On the other hand, Kyle was silent.

“Gomen ne Keito for not turning up when you called before…” said Kyle.

“Daijoubu... Looking you in these few days, I realized that maybe you got your own reason right…?” said Keito innocently. Kyle nods since she can’t argue it. All of them had continuely their dinner until the late night.

~~~~

Keito had entered his room as he was too sleepy after having the dinner. Because of that, Yuya and Kyle had decided to enter their room too. Yuya was locking the main door when Kyle steps into the room. She was cleaning her face when Yuya steps into the room.

“I want to go to that waterfall too…” said Yuya to Kyle. Kyle looks at Yuya.

“Keito told me that the place was splendid…” said Yuya. He sits on the bed and leaned his back against the headboard.

“I was about to ask you too but you was going somewhere right? So, at the end I’m asking Keito to bring me there…” replied Kyle.

“But didn’t you had bad experience with waterfall?” asked Yuya in curious. Kyle nods.

“I still feel trembling actually when standing on that rocks but I cant waste the nature just because of my trauma right?” reply Kyle.

“But, it is dangerous you know… You might fall or injured yourself…” Yuya disagree with Kyle.

“ _…Life is too short for me to wasting my time…_ ” said Kyle. “Remembered Umie-chan? The one that you mistaken her as ghost?”

“Ah~ Kota friend… Wait! It’s not me alone; you also thought the same thing right?” Yuya was unsatisfied. Kyle laughs and nods when she rememberd back that time.

“Hait… Hait…” Kyle fixes her posture. “Her words give me strength to face everything… and that’s why I think I should move on now…”

Yuya nods, agreeing with Kyle. Suddenly Kyle face becomes sad.

“But for Jack case, I can’t ignore it… It’s involved my nii-chan…” told Kyle. “I can’t forget about that just like that…”

“I don’t want to say anything about that because I didn’t experience it… But what I can tell you is, me and Kota will try our best to help you facing them…” said Yuya.

Kyle feels uneasy after heard it. “Where did you go actually?” asked Kyle. She faces Yuya.

“I’m not missed you or worried at you… I’m just curious…” said Kyle beforehand. Yuya didn’t answer it. He just leaned his back on the bed.

“Never mind… Forget it!” said Kyle while steps to the toilet. She was tired waiting for Yuya to answer it. Yuya sighs. He stands up and walks to the balcony, want to call Kota. He feels that he needs to inform the eldest about what he found today.

“Moshi-moshi… Kota?” said Yuya when he heard a voice. “I want to tell you something…” he starts told about how he meet Michi-san and also informations that he get from Isumi-san.

“I didn’t tell Kyle yet about this… I’m afraid she can’t accept this…” said Yuya.

“Shouldn’t we wait to hear from Michi-san first?” suggest Kota. Yuya nods and decides to follow Kota suggestion. Yuya ended the call when he heard Kyle had steps out from the toilet.

Kyle didn’t look at Yuya at all. She ignored him. Yuya, who realized it, sighs before steps into toilet. When he went out from toilet, he looks at Kyle who already pulled her blanket, ready to sleep. She faces the dressing table.

Yuya switched off the light. Then he leaned his back on the bed, facing the ceiling. He takes a glance on Kyle few times.

“Nee… Are you sleeping?” asked Yuya while looking at Kyle. Kyle didn’t answer him.

“Kyle…” called Yuya. Since Kyle didn’t reply him, he had rolled his body to face Kyle. His hand reached out Kyle shoulder.

“Kyle…” said Yuya while touched her shoulder. Kyle didn’t move an inch.

“I know you didn’t miss me or worried about me… but I want you to know that I’m worried about you…” said Yuya slowly. Kyle, who didn’t sleep yet, had opened her eyes.

“Everyone doing this because we care of you…” said Yuya.

“We all care of you… I care of you…” said Yuya in serious.

Kyle sighs. She stared the ceiling. That was not the answer that she wants to hear.

“You had suffered too long… It will end soon…” said Yuya.

In a lower voice, Kyle had asked Yuya a question. “Why are you doing this to me?” asked Kyle. Yuya was speechless. Since Yuya was silent, Kyle had turns to the right side, facing Yuya.

“Why did you help me?” asked Kyle while looking at Yuya. “I mean, you didn’t have any obligation to help me but why did you help me?” urge Kyle, want to know the answer.

“I know we are JUMP but didn’t it too much? This bruises…” Kyle touches the bruises on Yuya face. “You didn’t have any reason to suffer this…”

Yuya hold Kyle hand, stopping her to touch the bruise which make her startled. Yuya take a gulp. “I don’t know… I just can’t stand looking at you suffered alone…” Then he grip Kyle hand frimly. “And I think I love you…” continue Yuya while looking at Kyle eyes.

Kyle shook her head. “What are you talking now…” Kyle wants to pull her hand from Yuya grip, but Yuya didn’t release it make Kyle heart start beat soundly.

“I am serious…” said Yuya, trying to convinced Kyle. “You know, I was really happy when I know you are a girl... I’m not regret to peek on you and Kota that day...” said Yuya while smirking, remembered back that moment. Kyle can’t stop smiles since she still remembered that day.

“I was troubled all the time because I thought I had been betrayed my parent, fall in love with the same gender… and it turns out that you are a girl… Can you imagine how my feeling at that time?” said Yuya while grinning.

“But you was mad at me right?” asked Kyle slowly.

“I mad because I was too happy….” reply Yuya fastly. “I’m afraid Kota may notice how happy I am that time… but after that, I truly got difficulty to dance with you…”

“That’s the worst… And because of that I’m practising the dance with Keito…” said Kyle while laugh unconsciously. Yuya looks at Kyle sharply.

“So, that’s mean you didn’t mad at me?” Yuya asked, want to hear the answer from Kyle. Kyle stops smiles and pull her hand fast.

“I didn’t say anything yet…” reply Kyle while closed her eyes. Yuya smiles as he can see Kyle blushing face even in the dark. He can’t stop smiles at that night until he falls asleep.

_Next morning…_

Yuya was looking at his bruise when Kyle steps out from the toilet. She steps closer to Yuya while looking at the bruise. Then she touches it. Yuya could feel Kyle cold hand touches his cheek.

“It getting better… it does not swell like yesterday…”comment Kyle. Yuya was grinning hearing that. Kyle, who notices it, had pressed hard on the bruise.

“It still hurts!” said Yuya loud. Kyle ignored him and went to dressing table, want to dry her hair. Suddenly Yuya had stands in front of her.

“Let me take a look on your arm…” asked Yuya while pull Kyle arms. Kyle didn’t refuse.

“It’s getting better too, right?” told Kyle. Yuya nods. Then he lets Kyle drying her hair.

“By the way, I think I will return to my house this evening…” said Yuya make Kyle shocked.

“Eh! _Hontou ni_?” asked Kyle. Yuya nods. At that time, suddenly someone had knocked the door.

Yuya steps forward want to open the door but suddenly Hikaru appeared.

“What the two of you doing huh?” asked Hikaru with loud voice. Yuya and Kyle look at each other. Suddenly Keito had appeared behind Hikaru.

“Is it true that you want to go home today?” asked Keito. Yuya nods slowly.

“And I was thinking the same too…” said Kyle. Yuya was shocked.

“I think I can handle this…” said Kyle pointing at her arm.

“If that so, I can’t say anything…” said Keito slowly. “I will be alone after this… But if it happened that you didn’t know where to go, you can always come here…” told Keito with hope.

“Thanks Keito…” said Kyle.

“Nee Keito, don’t be so sad… I will come visit you sometimes after this…” said Hikaru while hanging his hand on Keito shoulder. Keito smiles widely hearing it.

“By the way, I had prepared something for the breakfast…” said Keito. “We will wait for you guys…” Keito had pulled Hikaru to step back to the kitchen.

“Are you sure you want to go home today?” asked Yuya. Kyle nods.

“My bruise didn’t worse like yours… so, if you can go home today, why I shouln’t I?” reply Kyle while fold her blanket.

“But…” Yuya was still unsure about Kyle decision.

“ _Daijoubu_ … I can handle it... You are the one that should be worried…” Kyle was staring at Yuya. “It was getting better but no matter how many times I looked at that, anybody would know that it wasn’t because you fell down… How are you going to answer it if your mom asking you about the bruise?” asked Kyle concerned.

“Are you worried about me?” asked Yuya in smiles.

“Of course I’m worried! I’m the one that make you suffered it…” said Kyle loud. Yuya shook his head.

“I’m appreciate your concerned but don’t mind about it…” said Yuya while walk closer to Kyle.

“How can I do that?” Kyle was protested looking at Yuya who walk closer to her. Yuya didn’t answer it yet he had asked Kyle to do something for him.

“Promised me that you will tell me if you need to meet K-san… can you do that?” asked Yuya while standing beside Kyle. Kyle feels uneasy. She looks at Yuya.

“Just promise me that… Please…” beg Yuya. Kyle didn’t have choice other than nods.

“Give me a call or message me…” told Yuya.

“I’m promised that… and you too…” said Kyle. “Don’t hide anything from me…”

Yuya nods without saying a word. Then both of them had steps down to the kitchen where Keito and Hikaru had waiting for them to take the breakfast.

 


	21. Broken Heart

_After a week… At Kyle house…_

“Okaasan... looks like Michi-san busy today… she called me just now…” said Kyle to her mother.

“She must busy with Tackey stage… Maybe we can invite her for lunch next time…” said Okaasan. Kyle nods.

“Can I go out today? I need to find new sneaker…” said Kyle. “And I think I would grab lunch too…”

Okaasan nods giving the permission.

Few minutes later, she was ready to go out. She heading to a mall that she used to go and straight away enter the usual store that she had visited before. After half an hour, she managed to get a pair of sneaker.

Then she decides to wander around before want to take her lunch at her favourite restaurant. While passing a cafe, her eyes catch a new bento box display in a café.

“Okaasan love this!” said Kyle when looking at large-size tako in that bento box. Then she decides to buy one for her mother. Unfortunately, after she makes the payment, her eyes again had catched 3 people that she knows well. She was staring at them until one of them look at her. She not waits long. With a long pace, she mmediately leaves that place after receive a paper bag of bento box.

~~~

Yuya and Kota was waiting someone at a café. Both of them didn’t talk anything. After few minutes, the said person had appeared in front of them.

“Michi-san!” said Yuya as soon as Michi-san appeared in front of him.

“Gomen nee for late…” said Michi-san while she pulls out a chair. Kota shook his head.

“Sorry for disturb you at the times like this…” said Kota. At that time, a waiter had comes and takes her order.

“I can’t stop thinking when he comes to me and asked about Kei…” said Michi-san to Kota after the waiter leaves the table. Yuya was grinning.

“So, about Kei…” Michi-san starts the conversation. “What did you want to know about him?”

“Actually we want to know how Kei related with Jack dead…” Kota being straightforward, didn’t want to waste more time. On the other hand Michi-san was shocked.

“Jack? Why are you needs to know about him?” Michi-san voice had raise.

Yuya and Kota looked at each other.

“We’re sorry Michi-san but for now, we can’t tell you that…” said Yuya.

“We just need to know why Kei had been accused for Jack dead…” said Kota cautiously.

Michi-san sighs. She knows that the two young men in front right now already know much about that matter and there is no reason for her to hide that matter.

“I had no idea how you get that information… You supposed not know about Kei and Jack especially, because you are not even related with theem!” Michi-san looks tense. Then she takes a breath, trying to calm herself. Kota and Yuya look restless afraid they might across the limit.

“But I want you to believe me…” asked Michi-sa. Yuya and Kota nod.

“It is not Kei fault that Jack was dead!” said Michi-san clearly.

“I was at that place after the gang leave Jack… It was right after they inject something on Jack body…” told Michi-san. “And I know Jack didn’t have any revenge towards Kei…”

“How did you know that?” asked Kota.

“Jack was originally belongs to this one group… One day, he told me and Kei that he wants to stop involving with that group… as a friend, I was happy hearing that…” Michi-san clears her throat.

“I was there when Kei and Jack planned to meet the gang leader. Jack wants to withdraw from the group but he didn’t have courage to do so… and that’s why Kei had accompanied him to meet the gang leader…” told Michi-san.

“Kei accompany him?” Kota was shocked.

“Yes, but not meeting the gang leader… Kei was waiting Jack at the outside of the gang place…” reply Michi-san. “At that time, it was like a tradition for that group where each member can beat up the person who decides to leave the group… so, we thought he need some help after got beaten and that’s why Kei was there to help him... Jack didn’t allow me to go there so he asked me to wait him at our group place…”

“Everyhting was going as planned but suddenly the two had changed the planned when the gang leader had threatened Jack with some overdosed drugs…”

“Threatened?” Yuya was in curious since he didn’t know about that.

“Yes… Actually, Jack had put a mic at his shirt collar since he feels uneasy that day… So it easier for me and Kei to know what happened when he meets the gang leader… and from there we can try to save him if anthing happened…”

“But the situation becomes chaos when the gang leader threatened him to inject him with overdosed drugs which none of us expect that… even Jack also was shocked about the threatened… I can hear his breath clearly at that time…”

“Since I was waiting at our group place, so I decided to go to Kei... But in that chaos suddenly Kei said that he sees Kyle running towards him…” Michi-san takes a deep breath and her chest feels tight.

“I asked Jack to follow whatever the gang leader said while I’m on my way to that place…” Michi-san folds her fist tightly. Michi-san stops her story since the waiters had serves their order. After put their orders, the waiter leave the table.

“I know Kei was hesitates whether to save his sister or his friend… but at that time, my rational thinking had urged Kei to prevent Kyle enter that area because I’m afraid the gang would harm her…” told Michi-san with teary eyes.

“And I convinced Kei that I’m able to reach place to save Jack, so that he able to save Kyle at that time…”

“I could hear clearly Jack trembling as he was surrounding by the gang… I didn’t hear he screams so I thought he was alright but when I reach that place, I can see that Jack had leaned on the road… and I can’t see Kei at that time…” Michi-san rubs her hands roughly.

“Everything was too late when I reach that place!” Michi-san tries to control her feelings. Yuya was startled, imagined the situation.

“So, Jack had died when you reached him?” asked Kota. Michi-san shook her head.

“Not yet… Kei managed to call ambulance and we bring him to the hospital… but since he had been injected with overdosed drugs, his condition was so complicated… the doctors had tried many ways to save him but they failed…” Michi-san takes a gulp of water.

“Even they managed to simplify one of the drugs but later they failed since there were too much drugs injected to his body with huge amount…” explained Michi-san.

“After a year, he was died… There was a big scoop of news about him back then… that gang leader had been arrested,… soe people had said that that gang was making new drugs, so Jack had become their tester for thir new drug” told Michi-san while wipes her tears.

“It so cruel!” comment Yuya. Kota shook his head, can’t believe on that reason.

Michi-san takes a breath. “But I was clueless when Jack brother, Rio appeared and put the blame on Kei…”

“Rio?” Yuya want to ensure the name that he heard. Yuya looks at Kota then he nods slowly to Kota; telling him that it was the person that he meets before with that K-san.

“Oh!” Michi-san rubs her hair. Yuya and Kota shocked looking at miserable Michi-san.

“I almost managed to make Rio understood the real situation but K-san… That man had ruins everything!” told Michi-san.

“He keeps threatened people for his own benefits. And he really takes advantages on Jack case. He told Rio fake facts about Jack case until make Rio meet Kei parents and threatened them… and that’s why me and my friends, asked Okaasan to move out from that house after Kei was died…”

“After that, we had lost K-san whereabout… But we know his men were everywhere… and the problem is we afraid that he might know about Kyle… He surely would benefit Kyle situation and I can confidently said that K-san might put the blame on Kyle too… that’s why one of our friends had applied to be JE staff…” reveals Michi-san. Yuya and Kota look at each other.

“You know him… He was Isumi-san…” told Michi-san.

“Eh~~~” said Kota as he shocked when Michi-san just give him the same info like Yuya did last week. But Michi-san didn’t know about that. Yuya on the other hand, nods slowly.

“He volunteered since he was guilty towards Kyle…” said Michi-san.

“Why should he feel like that?” asked Kota.

“He was the witness for that incident… and he could do something to save Kyle that time… but since he was too shocked and scared, he do nothing and only watch that incident from far…” said Michi-san.

“I’m not mad at him, I know him… He was a gentle-kind-type man so it is hard for him to make decision at that time…” said Michi-san. “Me, Kei and Jack were grateful when he willing to help us by being the witness for that case…”

Kota lost words. Suddenly Yuya noticed something.

“That’s mean your friends must knew about Kyle too right? I mean about her using her nii-chan name…” asked Yuya. Kota looks at Michi-san waiting for her answer.

“It just like what you said but believe us, her secret saves with us… Okaasan also know about us… We just indebt with Kei since he always helped us before… so this time, we should paid him back by protecting his sister now...” told Michi-san. Yuya and Kota nodded.

“So the problem here is K-san…” conclude Kota which makes Michi-san nods repeteadly.

Yuya leaned his back against the chair. Suddenly he feels like someone staring at them. He raised his head and meet Kyle eyes. Yuya was shocked. He immediately stands up and runs to Kyle.

“What happened?” asked Michi-san in startled. Kota sighs as he noticed Kyle. Then he told about the promise between Yuya and Kyle.

“Kyle?” Michi-san surprised. Kota was smiles and nods.

Michi-san was restless. “Actually I had promised her to lunch with her family today, but since I want to meet you guys, I lie to her that I’m busy!”

Kota lost words. Michi-san looks around trying to find Yuya and Kyle but she can’t.

~~~

From far, Yuya could see Kyle was running from him. He tries to catch up her steps. Lucky for him, Kyle need to stop running since she was about to across a road. Seeing that chance, Yuya runs and grab her hand.

“Wait!” said Yuya while grab Kyle’s right hand.

“Let me go!” said Kyle while pulling her hand. Instead of releasing her hand, Yuya had tightened his grip.

“Not until you listened to me…” urged Yuya.

“I don’t want to know about that!” Kyle was now confidently felt like Yuya had hide something from her; not only Yuya but Michi-san and Kota too. People starts looking at them. Because of that, Yuya had dragged Kyle to a nearest building.

“Listened to me!” said Yuya loud while hold Kyle shoulder. Kyle was silent. Her paper bags had slipped from her hand.

“You had promised me, you would not hide anything from me…” said Kyle slowly. Yuya was in guilty.

“You make me promised you but you had breaks the promised!” Kyle was in furious and pulls her hand.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” said Yuya repeatedly. Kyle shook her head.

“Leave me alone…” said Kyle as she was tired. “Don’t mind me… Just proceed on what you do…” She grabs her paper bag and walks toward the road.

Yuya was in guilty. He can’t leave her in that state. He runs and holds Kyle hand gently.

“I will take you home…” decides Yuya.

“I didn’t ask that…” refused Kyle.

“You didn’t ask it but I’m the one who want to do that…” said Yuya. His right hand takes the paper bag while his left hand pulls Kyle hand to follow him. Kyle didn’t have any choice since she wish she can be at home faster.

While driving, Yuya take a look at Kyle who sits beside him. Kyle was looking at the outside, didn’t say a word. Then Yuya changes the route. Kyle, who realized it, was sighs heavily.

“Didn’t you said you want to take me home?” asked Kyle with no tone. “Where are we going now?”

“I was hungry so, why not we take a lunch first, then I will send you home… You didn’t take lunch yet right?” asked Yuya innocently without discuss with Kyle first. Kyle wants to refuse but since she also in hungry. So she just agrees with Yuya.

“Didn’t you having lunch just now?” asked Kyle while smirking.

“Yes I did, but I could not eat it since I caught you peeking on us…” said Yuya, remembered back his meal. He just hopes Kota would finish it up since it was too good to be wasted.

“I’m not peeking!” said Kyle, corrects Yuya words. Yuya shook his head and continually drive to a restaurant.

 


	22. A Shocked

_At restaurant…_

A waiter had comes and takes their order.

“What are you hiding from me?” asked Kyle, want to know. Yuya just calm as he knows she would ask it.

“Actually I had invites Michi-san today to lunch with my family but she refused since she said that she was busy… But just now, you and Kota had lunch with Michi-san… Why she lies to me?” said Kyle while thinking any possibility reason. Yuya shooks his head since he know nothing about it.

“I don’t know about that…” said Yuya.

Kyle sighs. “Why did you meet Michi-san?” asked Kyle non-stop.

“About that err…” reply Yuya but he can’t finish his words when Kyle suddenly looks at him.

“Are you investigate about my nii-chan?” asked Kyle when she remembers that she had told Yuya about K-san before.

“I didn’t say that…” Yuya was in restless.

“You can’t lie! So, you get anything about nii-chan?” asked Kyle in smiles.

“Wait… I didn’t say that we discuss about Kei and Jack… We just…” Yuya had trapped in his words.

“I didn’t say anything about Jack…” Kyle smiles as she won. If earlier she was in mad, now she was completely different.

“Tell me what you know… _Hayaku!_ ” urge Kyle. Yuya starts regret to bring Kyle lunch at that time.

“Okay… I will tell you…” said Yuya at last. Kyle smiles widely.

“But after we finished eat our lunch…” continue Yuya. He wants to take time to think what he should tell her about Kei.

“ _Nani?_ ” Kyle feels unsatisfied. Yuya was pointing at the waiter who brings their lunch.

None of them talk. Kyle was excitedly having her lunch while on the other hand, Yuya was in restless.

“I’m done! Now tell me…” said Kyle after taking her last bite. She still chews her last bite, yet she had raised her face waiting for Yuya to tell her about Kei.

“Looks… I’m not the one that should tell you this…” said Yuya.

“Whatever…. Now tell me, is my nii-chan abandoned his friend?” asked Kyle.

“Kei not abandoned Jack… He is not the reason why Jack died…” answered Yuya. He still chews his lunch.

“I know that! My nii-chan would not do that!” Kyle was satisfied. “I should not believe K-san…”

Yuya nods. “You should believe your nii-chan at first place… You know him best right?” advice Yuya.

“Hait… Hait… It just I can’t remember so I feel doubt when K-san told me that…” reply Kyle. She was in good mood now.

“Arigatou for looking that information… and I think you should stop now…” said Kyle. Yuya raised his head from the plate.

“What do you mean?” asked Yuya. “It was delicious… I can’t leave this…” protest Yuya while looking at his plate.

“I’m not talking about that…” said Kyle in laugh. Yuya shook his head. “So, what is it?”

“I want you to stop whatever you do with Kota and Michi-san… everything had happened…” Kyle takes a deep breath. “I will do whatever K-san asked, to satisfy him… whenever I managed to pay all of it, I was no longer related with him…”

“But… K-san…” Yuya can’t continue his words as he would reveal the truth to Kyle.

“It just for another few months… so _daijoubu_ …” said Kyle didn’t notice it. She finished her drink in few gulp.

Yuya didn’t say a word; afraid that he might reveals about the truth to Kyle. So, he just leaves that topic. After having the lunch, Yuya had send Kyle home. In front of Kyle house, both of them meet Kota and Michi-san.

“Kyle… I’m sorry, dear… I didn’t mean…” Michi-san approached Kyle as soon as Kyle steps out from the car. Yuya had take Kyle paper bags from the back seat. Then he stands beside Kyle.

“It’s okay Michi-san…” said Kyle, interrupts Michi-san.

“Looks… about Kei, I…” Michi-san tries to explain. But Kyle shook her head.

“No need to explain that… I know my nii-chan would never abandon his friend and it’s enough for me…” said Kyle while taking the paper bags from Yuya. Then she invites them to enter her house. Michi-san looks clueless.

“She was like that just now…” told Yuya to Kota and Michi-san.

On the other hand, Kyle mother was shocked looking at her guests. She welcomed her guest, invites them to enter the living area.

“Gomennasai Okaasan…” said Michi-san to Kyle mother.

“ _Daijobu_ …We can have the lunch later…” said Kyle mother.

While Kyle takes out their drinks at kitchen, Michi-san, Kota and Yuya were waiting at living area with Kyle mother.

“Okaasan, actually we have something to tell you…” said Michi-san to Kyle mother.

“What is it Michi? You make me feels uneasy…” said Kyle mother. Kota had stands and helped Kyle at the kitchen after Michi-san asked him to give her time to explain to Okaasan.

“Actually Kyle had remembered everything…” said Michi-san. She holds Okaasan hands tightly.

“Everything? You mean she knows about…” Okaasan was in shocked. Michi-san nods.

“Everything… and actually she had noticed me from the beginning… she knows me, she rememberd the reason why you moved here too…” told Michi-san.

“But she didn’t mention anything to me…” Okaasan refused to believe.

“She didn’t want you to sad… she afraid that she would burden your feelings…” said Michi-san gently.

“That girl… I never expect that she remember her past… She doesn’t show any changes…” said Okaasan.

“And she had asked about Jack…” told Michi-san make Okaasan startled.

“Did K-san disturb her?” asked Okaasan suddenly. “Did Rio meet her?” she looks at Michi-san and Yuya.

“No… It is not like that…” interrupts Michi-san. “I think she remembered something about Jack because I got to know from Yuya that she suddenly wants to know the relationship between Jack and Kei…”

Michi-san looks at Yuya, makes Yuya nods agreeing what Michi-san said where actually Yuya feel burden as he and Kota had hiding about K-san who already meets with Kyle before.

“Actually the reason why I can’t attend today lunch is because I meet with Kota and Yuya just now to talk about this matter… but Kyle had notice me…” explain Michi-san.

“I’m afraid that she might do something, because of that I took her with me…” told Yuya to Okaasan. Then he faces Michi-san. “But when we having our lunch just now, she urges me to tell why we meet you today...” said Yuya to Michi-san.

“So what did you told her?” asked Michi-san toYuya. Okaasan feels uneasy.

“She asked me whether Kei abandoned Jack or not, so I told her that Kei didn’t betray Jack…and after that she was in good mood until now…” told Yuya.

“Eh~” Michi-san feels weird.

“Actually I didn’t tell her yet that Kei leave Jack to save her…” Yuya sighs. “I can’t tell her that, I’m afraid that she might hurt after knowing she was the reason why Kei leave Jack at that time…”

Okaasan leaned her back while Michi-san shook her head.

“Did I make situation worst?” asked Yuya in hesitates.

“It should be okay now… At least she didn’t know yet about that…” said Okaasan looking at Yuya.

“But Okaasan, I think we should just tell her the truth… I can’t lie to her anymore…” said Michi-san. Okaasan shook her head.

“No! It is not the time yet!” Okaasan refused. “I’m afraid she will hurt herself again and I don’t want to lose her for the 2nd time…”

Michi-san and Yuya look at each other, can’t deny that.

“I’m sorry Michi… I didn’t mad at you…” said Okaasan while looking at Michi-san. “I can’t look at her being sad again…”

Michi-san nods, understanding.

“But did you know where K-san and Rio now?” asked Okaasan, in worried.

“We not sure about that… Before this we had heard that he was looking for Kei but that was a long time ago…” said Michi-san while trying to think back.

“Okaasan should not be worry about that… Isumi-san will take a look of her… Kota and Yuya also with her too, so it should be okay….” said Michi-san. Yuya nods while looking at Okaasan.

At that time Kota had comes out from the kitchen while holding a few glasses and Kyle was behind him, carrying a plate of cheese cakes.

“I’m baked this last night…” said Kyle happily. Okaasan had smiles after heard that. “You are lucky to taste this today…” said Okaasan while serving them the cakes.

“You make this?” asked Michi-san. Kyle nods.

“I got day off so I decide to bake a cake…” reply Kyle who clearly was in good mood.

At that time, Kota had tapped Yuya shoulder since Yuya can’t take his eye off from Kyle. Michi-san who realized it had stares sharply at Yuya. Yuya who had caught shook his head and fix his posture. But suddenly he realized Okaasan had look at him clueless.

“It is not like what you think…” said Yuya, fast. “ _Nani?_ ” said Okaasan, want to tease him.

“Yuya, just shut up and finished this…” said Kyle while giving Yuya a plate full of cheese cakes.

“But its sweets…” comment Yuya while taking the plate. Kota was giggling hearing that.

Then, Kyle passed the plate full of cheesecake to Michi-san and Kota. Looking at Kyle happy face make Michi-san feels guilty. They spend their time at Kyle house while enjoying the cake.

~~~

_Next month…_

BEST just end their photoshoot session for a magazine. There were only Yuya and Kyle in JUMP room at that time where as the others already takes a leave.

“I will meet K-san after this…” said Kyle suddenly. She was packing her stuff into her bag. Yuya raised his head looking at Kyle.

“I just feel like I need to inform you beforehand…” told Kyle when Yuya looking at her weirdly. “Since I had promised before…”

Yuya was smiles and nods. “Where should you meet him?” asked Yuya while looking at his watch.

“ _Daijoubu_ … I can meet him by myself…” said Kyle while steps out from the room. Yuya was thinking when Kyle surpassed him.

“But it already night and its raining outside… Why don’t you meet him tomorrow?” asked Yuya.

“They are the one who set the time… not me…” reply Kyle makes Yuya in silent. “And I got this with me, today…” said Kyle while showing her umbrella.

“No need to worry…” said Kyle before leave Yuya. Yuya just looks at Kyle leaving the room.

~~~~

Kyle holds a briefcase and walk to the promised place. But she feels weird looking at the person who waiting for her.

“Rio?” said Kyle when she approached that person. Rio raised his head when Kyle stands in front of him. He takes the briefcase from Kyle a take a glance on it’s contain. The he nods.

“I thought K-san would meet me today…” said Kyle. Rio turns his face to Kyle.

“Why? Anything that you want to ask him?” asked Rio coldly.

“No… I just want to tell him that I believe my nii-chan…” said Kyle confidently. Rio sighs.

“My nii-chan would not abandon his friend…” Kyle feels relieved after saying that to Rio. She hopes Rio would tell K-san on what she said just now.

“Are you mad?” asked Rio suddenly.

“Eh?” Kyle startled, didn’t expect Rio would reply that.

“You are the reason why Kei abandoned Jack!” said Rio before leave Kyle alone at that place.

“ _Nani?_ ” Kyle was in shocked. She looks at Rio but Rio had steps into a car, leaving her alone in confused.

 


	23. We both know it… It enough~

Yuya was helping his mother to clean the table after having the dinner. His father already steps into his room while Yuma was watching TV at living room. Suddenly Yuma runs towards Yuya.

“What’s wrong?” asked Yuya when Yuma pulled his hand.

“Inoo!” said Yuma while pushed his brother out from the kitchen. Their mother just looks from the sink with her hand hold the plate.

“Eh~” Yuya was confused.

“Inoo-chan was at outside!” said Yuma. Yuya feels uneasy. He leaves the kitchen and opened the main door.

Yuya mother washed her hand and steps forward. “Why didn’t you invite him enter the house?” asked Yuya mother.

“He looks weird and…” told Yuma slowly.

“Eh~” Yuya mother was in confused.

“Actually I saw someone walking at the outside… since it’s raining, I can’t see his face clearly but suddenly that person entered our house. Without umbrella he just steps slowly reached the door. And at that time, I’m noticed he was Inoo-chan…” explained Yuma.

Yuya mother feels worried. She entered the guest room and takes a towel. Yuma just waiting and looks from far.

Meanwhile, Yuya already meet Kyle at the main door. And he was startled looking at Kyle. Kyle was standing in front of him in wet. She didn’t say anything. At that time, Yuya mother had approached them.

“Yuya! Why didn’t you bring him into the house…” Yuya mother was worried. “He must be cold at the outside…” She put the towel on Kyle body and led her into the house. Yuya takes Kyle bag before closed the door.

“Come Inoo-chan…” said Yuya mother. She wants to prepare her something but suddenly she stops and looks at Kyle.

“Wait, I think you should clean yourself first… If not, you might get fever later…” said Yuya mother while pushed her into guest room. “ _Hayaku!_ ”

Yuya followed Kyle to guest room. Once both of them entered the room, Yuya closed the door.

“Tell me what happened…” said Yuya slowly while letting Kyle sits on the chair. He was worried.

“You lied to me…” said Kyle. Yuya don’t understand.

“About what?” asked Yuya.

“I’m the reason why nii-chan abandoned Jack!” said Kyle in furious. Yuya in shocked. Kyle was staring at him with teary eyes and reddish face.

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth? I have right to know everything… it is about my nii-chan…” said Kyle, in cries. Yuya shook his head. He steps forward and embraces Kyle.

“I don’t want you sad, like this…” said Yuya. He can guess why Kyle appeared in front of his house at that time.

“But it’s more hurt when you guys hide the truth from me…” said Kyle while trying to release from Yuya embraces.

Yuya sighs. He released his hand. “Take the bath first… and I will tell you everything…” said Yuya while opened the cupboard and take out a cloth for Kyle. He gives to Kyle before she entered the bathroom.

Kyle just silent and do what Yuya say. Yuya take a look at his watch since he was curious on how long Kyle had walking in the rain.

“Almost 2 hours…” said Yuya almost whispered. He takes Kyle bag and takes out everything before hanging it at the outside. Then he takes a towel and spread the towel on the desk. After that, he arranged all Kyle belonging on the towel, letting it dry.

Then, Yuya steps out from the room and at the outside he meets his father and mother who look weird at him.

“Is he okay?” asked Yuya father concerned. He was shocked after Yuma told him that Kyle was at their house, walking in the rain.

“Did he run from home? Or someone rob him?” interrupt Yuma.

“He is okay… He got some problem…” told Kota to his parent and Yuma. “But he is not run from home and no one robs him…” explain Yuya make his parent in relieved.

“Can he stay here tonight?” asked Yuya.

“Of course he can… I can’t let him went to his house at this hour…” reply Yuya mother. Yuya nods.

“But he looks different…” said Yuma unsatisfied.

“Yuma, don’t say like that... we don’t know his problem…” said Yuya father before he steps to the upstairs. “Yuya, I will hand you extra futon for Inoo-chan…” reminds Yuya father since his mother had put the futon in their room. Yuya nods.

“I want prepare something for him… His lips had turns blue just now…” said Yuya mother in worried.

Yuma sighs. Yuya who realized it had rubs Yuma head. “No need to worry, Inoo-chan was alright...” said Yuya before steps to his room to change his wet shirt first. Then he went to get extra futon from his father.

_Few minutes later…_

Kyle steps out from the toilet. She looks at her things on the desk. Suddenly she feels regret to barge into Yuya house like that.

“How fools I am to walk in raining like that?” Kyle scolds herself. She tries to calm herself, as she was embarrassed to meet Yuya mother at that time. But she knows, it was rude if she didn’t greet Yuya mother.

Kyle takes a deep breath before steps out from the room. At the outside she meets Yuya who waves his hand from the kitchen. Kyle steps slowly with blushing face.

“Gomennasai Okaasan to turn up like this...” said Kyle when she meets Yuya mother.

“No need to worry Inoo-chan…” said Yuya mother while giving her a cup of hot chocolate. Yuma was grinning while sipping his hot chocolate.

“Finished it up while it still warms…” said Yuya mother when she looks Kyle didn’t take a sip of the hot chocolate. Kyle nods and drinks it.

“You should call me first, so that I can fetch you…” said Yuya leisurely.

“Yuya… Can we talk about that now because I need to be at home before 10…” said Kyle, almost whispered while looking at her watch. She had waste too much time just now.

“Take your time… You are not going anywhere tonight…” said Yuya makes Kyle stiff at her place, didn’t expect Yuya would reply her in loud voice.

“I can’t let you leave this house at this hour Inoo-chan…” interrupts Yuya mother. “You will stay here tonight…”

“But…” Kyle wants to refuse.

“I can talk with your mom if you want… It’s already late…” insists Yuya mother. Kyle looks hesitate.

“Stay here and we can take time to solve that…” said Yuya to Kyle then. At the end, Kyle just nods agreeing to Yuya mother. She takes her phone and gives a call to her mom.

Yuya mother continue clean up the kitchen while Yuma can’t stop staring at Kyle. Yuya had tapped Yuma head, didn’t want him makes Kyle uncomfortable. At that time, Kyle had ended the call and join Yuya and Yuma at dining table.

“So, I will leave both of you here…” said Yuya mother to Yuya.

“Thanks Okaasan…” said Kyle to Yuya mother. Yuya mother smiles before she steps to the upstairs. Yuma also had steps into his room leaving his nii-chan with Kyle.

Suddenly Kyle feels uncomfortable. Yuya sips his hot chocolate waiting for Kyle to start the conversation.

“ _Gomen…_ ” said Kyle while looking at her hot chocolate. “…To appear like that…”

“I was shocked when Yuma told me that you were at the outside… Why didn’t you called me if you want to meet me? Or at least you should use umbrella, no need to walk in raining like that…” said Yuya, looking at Kyle worriedly. “Didn’t you bring your umbrella? Where is it?”

“I don’t know… I can’t think rationally just now…” told Kyle. “When I raised my head, I already reached your house without holding the umbrella…”

Yuya looks at Kyle unbelievable.

“Do you mind to explain everything to me now?” asked Kyle fast, looking at Yuya. Yuya nods.

“Finished that and I will tell you in my room… I’m afraid Mama would hear it…” said Yuya. Kyle nods.

_Few minutes later… in Yuya room…_

Kyle hangs her wet clothes so that she can wear it tomorrow. She noticed that Yuya had laid the futon beside the couch for her, so she walks and sits on the futon. She makes herself comfortable before raises her head to Yuya who just entered the room after locked the main door at downstairs, asking the eldest to start.

Yuya sits on the couch in front of Kyle. “If I’m not mistaken, you get the disease when you were 9 and you had recovered from it 4 year ago right?” asked Yuya.

Kyle nods. “Why?”

“I believe Kyle who sits in front of me now, was different form Kyle back then… I hope you can accept this…” said Yuya with sighs.

“You make me scared…” comment Kyle. Then, Yuya starts telling Kyle everything; about that incident, Jack, Michi-san, Isumi-san, and also K-san. Yuya notices the changes on Kyle face, but he just continues his story.

On the other hand, Kyle didn’t interrupts, she just concentrate on every details told by Yuya. She holds her fists firmly as her chest starts feel tight. At the end, she can’t endure her sadness, her tears flows without control.

“Like Michi-san said, Jack didn’t have any revenge to your nii-chan… and of course to you too… it is just K-san benefits Jack case to threat your family…” Yuya ends his story. He noticed Kyle tears. Kyle wipes her tears with her palm.

“So Rio is Jack brother? I thought K-san…” Kyle lost her words.

“I was shocked too when I know that…” reply Yuya.

“That’s why he was so furious just now…” said Kyle makes Yuya curious. “Actually I meet Rio just now, not K-san… and he is the one who told me that…” Kyle takes a deep breath.

“What did he told you?” urge Yuya.

“Rio told me that I’m the reason why Kei abandoned Jack…” said Kyle. “It doesn’t change the fact that I’m the one who caused that incident…” said Kyle, while hugs her knee. Yuya shook his head.

“Don’t blame yourself anymore… It was not your fault, it is not anybody fault… it was his fate…” continue Yuya. Kyle stars at Yuya.

“How can you say like that? If I’m not appeared at that time, nii-chan can help Jack and this would not be happened…” Kyle was in furious. “Jack would alive!”

“How did you know that would happen if you didn’t appear at that time?” asked Yuya back.

Kyle was in silent. She never thought that.

“One more thing, if you say that it was your fault, then Michi-san also in fault too…” comment Yuya.

“Why? Michi-san did her best to help Jack…” opposed Kyle.

“But she is the one who asked nii-chan to save you…” said Yuya. “And Isumi-san too… He was at that place and yet he didn’t help anyone of you…”

Kyle didn’t react. She thinks deeply on what Yuya say just now and try to connect all of it with the situation. Yuya steps down from the couch and sit beside Kyle.

“Just like what I said before, it was nobody faults… You should not blame yourself…” said Yuya gently. Kyle turns her face to Yuya.

“But Rio… He said...” Kyle still refused to accept the truth.

“So, you want to believe on Rio rather than Michi-san, Isumi-san?” asked Yuya while smirk, which makes Kyle startled. “Rio had been influence by K-san!”

“I didn’t mean like that…” reply Kyle slowly.

“At first place, K-san just wants money… It just that…” said Yuya confidently. “He didn’t care much about Jack actually… and Rio who had put his trust on K-san had ignored everything…”

“People can change when they are greedy…” Yuya leaned his back against he couch. “You are the one who say that right?”

“But why nii-chan didn’t visit Jack after that incident?” asked Kyle as that question had ringing in her head.

“Actually, he did visit Jack once after the incident but Jack was unconscious at that time… The incident where you drown at waterfall happened after that…” told Yuya. “And that’s why he can’t visit Jack anymore…”

Kyle nods as she understands the real picture.

“Michi-san had told Jack about that and he keeps saying to Michi-san that he want to visit your family… but due to his health at that time, he can’t leave the hospital…” Yuya looked at Kyle who looks shocked.

“I didn’t know about that…” said Kyle while leaned her back to the couch, besides Yuya.

Yuya nods. “It’s okay… It was a hard time for you…” Yuya pushed Kyle head to rest on his shoulder and at the same time, he holds her hand gently.

Kyle managed to control her self. She decides to put the trust on Michi-san and Isumi-san. She takes a glance on Yuya, want to thanks him but she didn’t have courage to say so. At the end she just stays quietly with her left hand firmly rest in Yuya hand. They stay like that for almost half an hour.

Suddenly Yuya faces Kyle while hold her shoulder firmly. “You would not do something stupid right, after know this?” asked Yuya in worried.

“Why should I do that?” asked Kyle back, in weird.

“Don’t ever think to jump off from the roof, to cut yourself, to drink…” Yuya mumbled alone.

“I’m not that stupid to do that…” interrupts Kyle. “I would not do that again…” said Kyle slowly as she remembered that she want to jump from her room before.

“Promised me, now!” said Yuya, still in hesitates looking at Kyle.

“I won’t do that!” promised Kyle in smiles, feels amused looking at Yuya.

“I woud not forgive myself if you do that…” Yuya said slowly since Kyle was laughing to her.

“I would not do that again because I know many people love me…” said Kyle in grateful. Her family, Michi-san, Isumi-san face appears in her mind.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Kyle, noticed Yuya was grinning at her. “I’m not talking about you!”

Yuya shook his head. “I supposed we should sleep now…” said Yuya while stretching his body. Kyle fixes her posture and ready to lean on the futon.

“You can take the bed tonight…” told Yuya while pulled Kyle hand, asking her to follow him to the bed. Kyle looks at Yuya single bed.

“I’m okay with the futon… No need to treat me like this…” refused Kyle, still in guilty being uninvited guest.

“You need to get enough rest…” insists Yuya while pushed Kyle to his bed. “By the way tomorrow is your turn for ItaJUMP right?” said Yuya while takes the pillow and handed to Kyle.

Kyle nods. “With Kota and Hikaru… I think I can take a ride with Kota tomorrow…” Kyle takes her phone and gives a message Kota.

“You better take a good sleep and don’t let that eyes disturbed Kota tomorrow… He will stares at me, accused me making you cry again…” Yuya whines.

Kyle didn’t had any choice. She leaned her back against the bed but suddenly she sits and steps out from the bed. Yuya who was about to turn off the light had turns his body to Kyle.

“ _Doshita no?_ ” asked Yuya. Kyles didn’t say anything and pulls Yuya to the bed.

“Your bed is big enough for us, so you can take the other side… It just likes sleeping at Keito house, _deshou_ …” told Kyle. Kyle switches off the light before she steps to the bed. Yuya stills can’t stop smiling.

“Don’t mad at me if I do something to you…” said Yuya from Kyle back in the dark.

“You won’t dare to do that and don’t ever imagine you can do that!” reply Kyle.

“I’m not sure of it…” said Yuya. “It’s still raining at the outside…”

Kyle who feels doubt had takes a pillow and put it between them. Yuya laughs looking at Kyle. “Just sleep now… I won’t do anything…”

_Tomorrow morning…_

Kyle had feels something on her waist. She opened her eyes and almost got heart attack when Yuya chin was the first thing she sees at that morning. She looks on her waist. It was Yuya hand that rests on her waist. She stays stiff as she realizes that she was facing Yuya. For a moment, she lets Yuya breath touch her hair.

She blinks her eyes few times and tries to remember back what happened last night. “You are the one that say would not do anything to me…” she mumbled slowly. Then she take a deep breathe before put her hand on Yuya face and caress it.

“ _Arigatou_ for telling me the truth…” said Kyle gently. She was relieved after managed to say that. Then she smiles. She never thought that she would do that and it would become chaos if Yuya wake at that time.

Because of that, she tries to move Yuya hand from her waist. After she manages to move Yuya hand, she turns herself slowly to the other side, didn’t want to cause disturb to Yuya sleep. However, when she was about to step out from the bed, something had encircled her waist which makes her fall back.

“Do you think I will let you go that easy?” said Yuya with hoarse voice makes Kyle turn her face to the back.

“You... You awake?” Kyle was stuttered while hold Yuya hand. Yuya didn’t answer but he fixes his hand and embrace Kyle tightly from the back. Kyle was blushing as she thought Yuya was asleep. She tries to untie Yuya finger from her waist.

“Your hand so soft…” said Yuya make Kyle body stiffs again. “Let’s stay like this for a while…” Yuya had pulled her closer to his body.

“Just now, I just want err... I didn’t mean…” Kyle tries to give a good excused but she can’t looks for a good reason.

“No need to explain it…” said Yuya softly with his check cares Kyle hair. “We both know it… and I understand that, it enough…”

Kyle didn’t say anything, just nods agreeing with Yuya. Kyle can’t hide her smiles, never thought that she got caught by Yuya. She just holds Yuya hand at her waist and stay like that for another few minutes.

Suddenly, Yuya face appeared from her side, make her blushing again.

“Should I call Kota and tell him that you are unwell today?” asked Yuya while grinning.

“No need! I will get ready now...” said Kyle, want to steps out from the bed but she can’t as Yuya didn’t release his hand yet. “Let me go! What would Okaasan said if she looking you embraces me like this…”

“But, your body was warm, you should take rest today……” Yuya put his hand on Kyle forehead. “And Okaasan not the type that will barge into her son room…”

Kyle lost her words, still trying to escape. “I don’t want to know that… _Hayaku!_ Kota would arrive in any minutes…”

“Just rest today… You had been soaked almost 2hours last night…” urge Yuya. Kyle suddenly remembered something. She moved her hand slowly to Yuya waist and starts tickling him.

“It’s unfair!” Yuya try to stop Kyle. But he can’t see her hand well since he endure the tickling. Kyle steps far from the bed after she manages to escape. Yuya pressed his face on the bed, in exhausted.

“I’m okay… It will heal soon…” said Kyle while steps to the toilet after take her clothes at the outside.

_Few minutes later…_

Kyle steps out from the toilet with her wet hair. Since she can’t find Yuya at that time, she just dries her hair. While doing that, she looks around. As far as she remembered, she never steps into Yuya room before. After she dries her hair, she steps to a cupboard that full with Yuya collection. She takes out Yuya photo album. At that time, suddenly someone had approached her from the back.

“You look old…” comment Kyle after managed to find Yuya in the picture. Yuya was laugh. He takes a glance to the picture. It was a picture when Yuya was in JJ Express. Then, he embraces Kyle from the back by resting his chin on Kyle shoulder.

“I can’t deny it, everybody was so small…” replied Yuya. “And this is you…” said Yuya while ponting at Kyle.

“I wondered how I feel at that time…” said Kyle slowly.

“You are great back then... People always praise you because of your cute looks…” praise Yuya. Kyle just keeps staring at that picture.

“Ohayou!” someone had approached them. Kyle was shocked until she loss her grip on the album. Yuya shook his head as he almost forgot about Kota who was with him just now.

“Don’t let the others seeing you like that…” said Kota while steps into the room. “Otherwise it could be chaos…”

“Hait…” reply Yuya fast while pick up the album. Kyle who was standing beside him was startled, didn’t expect the eldest would appeared at that time.

“It is obvious… I mean I could sense it from the beginning…” said Kota to Kyle who didn’t greet him yet.

“I can't deceive you, Kota…” said Kyle at last while bow.

“Naa… It is just both of you too obvious in taking care each other...” comment Kota. “…It makes me envious…”

“What supposed that mean?” asked Yuya. Kota shook his head.

“It’s nothing… It’s best if there someone who could be rely on when you are in trouble…” said Kota. “So, anything happened last night?” teased Kota while approached Kyle who can’t looks at his eyes.

“Nothing happened!” said Kyle fast while raised her head. Kota laughs hard looking at startled Kyle. Then he put his hand around Kyle neck.

“Tell me if he had caused trouble to you…” advice Kota. “Your nii-chan here will give him a lesson…”

Yuya laughs hearing what Kota said. Kyle turns her face to Kota.

“He would not cause trouble…” said Kyle looking at Yuya. Kota give an irritate faces while release his hand.

“I told you that she loves me that much…” Yuya was laughed looking at Kota reaction. Yuya and Kyle stand beside each other while holding each other hands.

“Don’t do that in front of me!” said Kota in disgusting before laughs.

_In Kota car…_

“Stop that Kota…” Kyle feels irritated. Kota who drives the car still can stop grinning.

“I feel so uncomfortable right now…” spills Kyle. She looks at the outside.

“You shouldn’t feel like that…” replied Kota. “And I’m sorry to lie to you… I’m afraid that…”

“ _Daijoubu_ … I understand now…” said Kyle looking at her hand. “I’m the one who should thanks to you for taking care of me; starting from the day we meet in that lift…”

“And sorry for causing you trouble with my problems…” Kyle looks at Kota.

“Enough with that… I would do the same too if it happened to other members…” said Kota. “I’m happy for both of you, by the way… Yuya keeps asking me whether I have some kind of relationship with you before…” told Kota.

“He was truly happy when he finds out that you are a girl…” Kota laughs hard. “That guy… can’t deceive people…”

“You need to remind him that, Kota…” Kyle agreed with Kota. “He was different now, I can’t predict him anymore…”

“Of course he is… He is the type that would treat his angel differently…” Kota agreed.

“Don’t let the others know about that…” reminds Kyle. “Even Hikaru!”

“I know…” replied Kota. At that time, they almost reached the location. From far they could see Hikaru had waiting for them.

 


	24. Ramen Shop

After the recording ends, suddenly, Manager-san had approached Kota, Kyle and Hikaru.

“Kota! I got good news for you…” said Manager-san with wide smiles.

“Good news?” asked Kota.

“You got a role for a drama!” told Manager-san makes Kota shocked.

“Congrats…” said Hikaru and Kyle at the same time to Kota while claps their hand.

“ _Hontou ni?_ ” asked Kota unbelieve.

“You will be a co-worker of Kanjani8; Nishikido-kun…” reply Manager-san.

“Eh~” Kota was shocked.

~~~

Kyle and Hikaru went to get their lunch together since they got nothing to do afterwards. They leave Kota who need go to the meeting right after the recording with their Manager-san. They decide to eat ramen at one shop recommend by Keito.

“Keito had brought me there once and I’m telling you, it is a worth to try…” said Hikaru to grumpy Kyle who want to eat rice for today lunch.

“You better make me impressed with that ramen…” said Kyle in furious. Hikaru nods.

“But err… actually…” Hikaru looks restless.

“ _Nani?_ ” Kyle was confused. “Is it closed today?”

Hikaru looks around then he steps forward. After that, he steps back again, right in front of Kyle.

“I think we are lost…” told Hikaru make Kyle startled. Then she laughs hard.

“Really?” Kyle can’t stop laughing. Hikaru was panicked.

“Don’t laugh at me… I remember the shop… but why it is not here today?” Hikaru try to remember the route.

“You really a troubled Hikaru…” Kyle still laughing and ignore Hikaru who try to call Keito.

“Shut up Kei!” Hikaru half mad when the eldest laughing at him. After the call ends, Hikaru takes few steps forward before turn to the right.

“I was right! It was at there…” said Hikaru loud while pointing at a shop. Kyle follows Hikaru to that shop, with grinning.

“I told you to stop laugh!” said Hikaru coldly.

“Okay... Give me a time…” reply Kyle in laughing.

Suddenly a van had approached them when they want to turn right. Hikaru and Kyle had been dragged into a van by two men. Since the two didn’t ready, they can’t defend theirselves since they were shocked. The two had been pushed into the back seat of the van.

“You!” Hikaru shocked when realized the men that kidnapped them today were the same men who beat Yuya long time ago. Kin had tied their hand tightly before move to the front seat. Shin who drives the van looks restless.

“What are you doing?” asked Kyle panicked. “I had paid for this month so what’s now?”

K-san look sharps at Kyle. “You make him mad, you know…” said K-san while pointing at Rio who was sitting at the middle row. At that time, Hikaru was quietly listening to the conversation, afraid that the man in front of Kyle would do something regrettable.

“Stay there quietly if you want nothing bad happened…” said Kin coldly from the front. Hikaru kick Kyle slowly, asking her to do like he said. Kyle sighs heavily.

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry about what happened to Jack…” said Kyle slow enough for Rio to hear it. Rio takes a glance to Kyle. Hikaru who heard it looks curious at Kyle.

“I just know the truth… It’s my fault… I’m sorry…” said Kyle with her teary eyes. It is not because she afraid of Rio, the tears was because of she regret on what she said to Rio yesterday, and now she was confident that matter had make Rio in mad.

Rio didn’t react.

 


	25. Where are you?

Kota was resting at his room, watching the game that he records yesterday. He just arrives at his house half hour ago. Suddenly his phone was ringing.

“Yuya?” said Kota after pick up the call.

“Did Kyle with you now?” asked Yuya in worried.

“She had leaved the location with Hikaru few hours ago…” replied Kota. “Anything happened?” asked Kota while stands.

“I can’t reach her…” told Yuya. “Hikaru too…”

“Did you call their house?” asked Kota.

“Not yet… I didn’t know how to ask Okaasan… that’s why I called you…” told Yuya.

“Where are you now?” asked Kota back. He takes his key with him and steps out from the house.

“Actually I was at in front of Kyle house now, but looks like nobody home...” reply Yuya.

“If that so, I would go to Hikaru house first… after that I would go to your house…” decides Kota before ended the call.

While driving, he tries to call Hikaru but like what Yuya told him before, the call can’t reach Hikaru. Kota tries to calm and continues his drives to Hikaru house.

At Hikaru house, Kota had steps out and talks with Hikaru mother. And looks like Hikaru didn’t reach home yet.

“I thought he with you guys…” said Okaasan. Kota smiles bitterly.

“He was with Kei just now and we decide to meet this evening… I thought I could give him a ride…” Kota didn’t want Okaasan worried. After excuse himself, he drives to Yuya house. He was worried to death, thinking about Kyle and Hikaru. He just hoped nothing bad happened to them.

_At Yuya house…_

Kota had arrived at Yuya house. Yuya who waiting for him had steps out from the house as soon as he sees Kota car.

“Hikaru?” asked Yuya.

“He was not at home too…” reply Kota. He asked Yuya to enter his car.

“Where were you just now? I though you with them…” asked Yuya. Kota shook his head.

“Actually just now I had met with Manager-san and that’s why Kyle and Hikaru leave first…” told Kota. Yuya takes out his phone, trying to call Hikaru.

“I still can’t reach him…” said Yuya while thinking.

“Should we ask other members?” asked Yuya. “But…”

“Let’s called them… I feel uneasy right now…” said Kota.

“Let me called Dai-chan… Who knows Kyle with him…” said Yuya.

“I will call Keito…” told Kota. For a moment, both of them were waiting patiently until the other party pick-up the call. After few seconds, the other party answer the call.

“Really?” Kota was relieved. He looks at Yuya who just ended the call with Dai-chan.

“Ramen?” Kota nods few times.

“Arigatou Keito…” said Kota before ended the call.

“Why?” asked Yuya immediately.

“He went to ramen shop with Kyle…” told Kota. “Hikaru called Keito just now to ask for the route…”

“Eh~~ Ramen?” Yuya was in shocked.

“Let’s checked them there…” said Kota. “By the way, did you reach Dai-chan just now?”

“Ah… Yes… He was at Ryosuke place with Yuri…” reply Yuya. “Looks like Ryosuke had bought new game…”

“Dai-chan… He was really into game now…” comment Kota. Yuya smile bitterly as he was still in worried.

_At ramen shop…_

“There is no one at that shop…” told Kota after entering the shop. Yuya was shocked.

“ _Hontou ni!?_ ” asked Yuya. Kota nods.

“What are we going to do now?” Yuya was panicked.

“I don’t know…” Kota lost idea. “Where are you Kyle, Hika?” Kota rubs his head.

“What if…” Yuya can’t finish his words.

“Nothing would happen to them!” interrupts Kota. “Let’s wait until 7… Who knows they would come back home…” said Kota want to ease himself.

“But!” Yuya was protested. Kota shook his head as he also can’t stay still without do anything.

“Okay… Let’s search them…” said Kota. “Any suggestion?”

“Err… How about at this place…” Yuya told Kota about someplaces that he knows. Then both of them went to that places and try to search Kyle and Hikaru.

_Meanwhile Kyle and Hikaru…_

Both of them had been brought to a warehouse. The place was too far until make them fall asleep. They just woke up when the men had dragged them out from the van. Then, they had been tied at the chair.

“Daijoubu…?” asked Hikaru looking at the eldest who was in pale. At that time the men had leave them alone in a room in the warehouse. Kyle who sits in front of Hikaru didn’t react.

“Oit…” called Hikaru while kicked Kyle legs. Kyle opened her eyes when someone had kicks her.

“My head was spinning…” told Kyle. Hikaru looks around; trying to search something that can release his hand.

“Hang in there Kei!” said Hikaru while trying to stands. However at that time, Kin had pushed the door makes Hikaru sits still at his place.

“Nee… He was sick!” told Hikaru to Kin.

Kin was laughing. “So?”

Kin ignored Hikaru. He steps closer to Hikaru and Kyle and untie their hand. Hikaru who was clueless feels afraid to do nothing. Then, Kin gives buns and mineral water to both of them.

“Stay here quietly and don’t try to cause problem!” remind Kin before walk out from the room and locked from the outside.

Hikaru immediately move closer to Kyle and give her water.

“Drink this first…” Hikaru give a bottle to Kyle. Kyle takes the bottle and drinks it in few gulps. After that, she sits on the floor and looks around.

“Feel better?” asked Hikaru while closed his bottle. Kyle nods, didn’t want Hikaru worried about her. Then Hikaru sits beside Kyle. Both of them take the bun and eat it in silent.

“What they want?” asked Hikaru to Kyle.

“I don’t know… I had paid them like usual…” reply Kyle in clueless.

“When the next payment?” Hikaru was in curious.

“Next month… Actually, I just meet them yesterday…” told Kyle.

“What the thing that you say to him just now?” asked Hikaru. He noticed Kyle face had changes.

“It was err… Where is our bag?” asked Kyle suddenly want to distract Hikaru.

“They take with them…” Hikaru was worried as he needs his phone now. He wants to get out from that room badly. Unfortunately, there was only a window in that room, which is at the top.

At the end, Hikaru leaned his back against his chair, thinking how to get out from there and had forgotten about the things that he asked Kyle just now.

On the other hand, Kyle was relieved when Hikaru didn’t ask her about that matter. She had rests her head on her chair since she still in dizzy.

_On the other hand, Kota and Yuya…_

It was almost 5 pm when Yuya and Kota had reached a park. They rest at the bench under a shady tree.

“They still not pick up the call…” said Yuya. He just called Kyle. At that time, suddenly Kota phone was ringing. Both of them looked at each other.

“It was Michi-san…” said Kota in weird.

“Michi-san?” said Kota after he picked up the call. Yuya wait patiently looking at Kota.

“Yes, he with me now...” said Kota while looking at Yuya. Yuya feels uneasy. Kota ended the call and ready to leave that place.

“We need to JE now…” told Kota.

“Now?” asked Yuya.

“Now…” replied Kota. “And she sounds like mad at something…”

Kota and Yuya sighs heavily, didn’t expect Michi-san would call them at that time.

_At JE building…._

They knocked the door before heard someone answered them from the inside. Kota and Yuya were steps into the room and shocked looking at the people who wait for them.

“Isumi-san too?” Yuya shocked looking at the Assistant Manager who sits besides Michi-san at the couch.

“Tackey-san?” Kota shocked when he realized the man that stands at a corner.

“Tell me everything!” Michi-san shouts at Kota and Yuya. The two were shocked.

“Calm down Michi…” said Tackey to Michi-san who was in teary.

“How can I calm down?” Michi-san looks at Tackey-san. “Kyle was in danger!”

“Both of you, sits first…” said Isumi-san. Kota and Yuya do like what they had been told with clueless face. They sit facing Michi-san and Isumi-san.

“Who do you think you are? Do you think you can win against K-san?” Michi-san was in furious.

“What actually happened?” asked Kota as he tired to think the reason they had been called today. Michi-san takes a deep breath, try to calm herself.

“Kyle and Hikaru had been kidnapped!” told Michi-san. “Someone told me that Kyle and Hikaru had been dragged into a van… They try to follow the van but they lost it…”

“I feel strange when Yuya asked me about Kei and later about Jack. You even meet Isumi to ask the same thing… Why didn’t you tell me that they already found Kyle?” asked Michi-san to Yuya. Yuya had lost his words.

“I thought both of you already understand how dangerous K-san is…” said Michi-san in regretful.

“Stop that Michi… We need to hear from them too…” interrupt Tackey-san. Kota and Yuya look at each other.

“Can you tell us everything?” said Tackey while siting at a couch between Kota and Michi-san. Yuya and Kota look hesitate.

“He one of us too…” said Isumi-san makes Kota and Yuya shocked to death.

“So guys, we are waiting…” said Tackey-san, staring at Yuya and Kota.

Yuya take a gulp. “Actually…” Yuya starts to tell everything since he know more compared to Kota. Michi-san and Isumi-san looked to each other while Tackey-san keeps looking at Yuya.

“Money?” Tackey-san look shocked. “How much they asked?”

Yuya shook his head. “We don’t know… she refused to tell us about that…”

“We are sorry to not tell you this…” said Kota. “She had telling us that if one of them caused a problem, all of them would get trouble… We afraid that she might get harm by them again…”

“Again? So she had been harm before?” interrupts Tackey-san.

“Don’t tell me the bruise on your face was because of that…” guess Michi-san.

“Is it true?” Isumi-san was shocked. Yuya can’t hide it anymore. He nods make the others shook their head.

 


	26. ~Salvager~

Yuya and Kota can’t raise their head. They feel guilty for making their own move and had underestimated K-san and his gang. Suddenly, Kota phone had ringing. He takes his phone and answers the call.

“Keito?” said Kota after he heard Keito panicked voice.

“Kota, Hikaru in danger!” told Keito panickly. Kota was surprised. Isumi-san who sits in front of Kota meets Kota eyes.

“Why Kota?” asked Isumi-san makes Tackey-san, Michi-san and Yuya concentrate on him. Then Kota decides to turn on the speaker so that the others can listen to it.

“Calm down Keito. What do you mean by that?” asked Kota.

“After you called me just now, I tried to spot Hikaru by using GPS… and I managed to locate Hikaru but I feel weird when he didn’t move after hours… when I search the location, it was at an empty warehouse!” told Keito make the others shocked.

“Empty warehouse?” asked Tackey-san.

“Hait…” reply Keito. “But who is this?” asked Keito as he feel weird hearing the one that reply him.

Kota looks at Tackey-san. Tackey-san fixes his posture.

“It’s me Tackey…” said Tackey-san. Yuya can’t hold his laugh after try to imagine how Keito might react at that time. Michi-san who sits in front of him stares sharply.

“Eh~ Tackey-san!” said Keito with loud voice.

“Can we meet now?” asked Tackey-san. “Where are you? We are at JE now…”

“I’m at home… If that so, let’s meet at P…” said Keito, want to save times for Tackey-san to reach him. Tackey-san nods and Kota ended the call. All of them walk out from the room and go to the basement. Yuya had steps into Kota car while Michi-san and Isumi-san steps into Tackey-san car. All of them were heading to P.

_At P…_

Yuya can spot Keito who had been waiting for them from the far. After park the car, Kota, Yuya, Tackey-san, Michi-san and Isumi-san had gather around Keito who waiting them at a table.

“So where is that warehouse?” asked Michi-san. Keito shows to them the map that he already prints out beforehand.

“It was at H-distrinct…” said Tackey-san after take a look at the map.

“H-district?” asked Yuya. “It was far….”

“It just an abandoned area, factory…” said Isumi-san later.

“That’s why I was shocked just now… I don’t believe either but the signal was really from Hikaru…” said Keito.

Tackey-san looks doubt to believe the location but he doesn’t have choice. “Let’s go to this place…” said Tackey-san. “We should move now…. It’s getting late…”

All of them immediately leave the place. Keito had entered Kota car. Then, Kota drive follow Tackey-san car.

“Why Tackey-san answered my call?” asked Keito as soon as they leave P. “Why Michi-san and Isumi-san….”

“Hikaru and Kyle had been kidnapped…” interrupts Yuya. “And your action really help us a lot to locate their whereabout…”

Keito was startled. “But who want to take my Hika?”

“Remembered the one that beat me long time ago?” asked Yuya. “It’s them… and they want Kei actually, but since Hikaru was with Kei, so they took both of them…”

Keito lost his words.

 


	27. A Hope!

 “Kei!” Hikaru try to wake up Kyle who shivers at that time. Kyle feels weak. She didn’t have energy to get up. Hikaru didn’t know what to do. Then he takes out his sweeter and put it on Kyle.

“Wear this…” said Hikaru. He feels sorry looking at Kyle. Kyle didn’t refuse. At that time, Shin had appeared. Without looking at them, he put their dinner right in front of Hikaru and Kyle.

“Wait!” called Hikaru. Shin looks at Hikaru.

“He was sick!” told Hikaru. Shin steps closer and take a look at Kyle.

“You have high fever!” Shin in panicked. He immediately steps out from the room.

_At the outside…_

“Rio!” called Shin. At that time, there were only the two of them at that place since K-san and Kin had went to nearest town. Rio turns his face to Shin.

“She got high fever!” told Shin. Rio stands up. Deep in his heart, he starts feel guilty. He was confused after Kyle had asks forgiveness from him even though he know it was not actually her fault. He knows that he should just accept that Jack had died, but he had been influence by K-san that keeps saying Kei had betrayed Jack.

“We should not do this, Rio…” said Shin. Shin was the only one who protests the plan but he could not do anything because he status as a newcomer. Rio didn’t reply him; he just steps to take a look at Kyle.

Hikaru was shocked looking Rio steps into the room. Rio steps closer to Kyle and hold her head. Then he put his hand at Kyle neck.

“Shin, take my bag!” asked Rio. Shin just followed what Rio asked him to do. Few minutes later, Shin come back to the room and give it to Rio. Rio takes his bag and takes out a box of pills.

“What are you giving to him?” asked Hikaru worriedly.

“You want her to get convulsion?” asked Rio to Hikaru. Hikaru was silent and shook his head slowly.

“Give her some water…” asked Rio. Hikaru nods while taking Kyle bottle. Then, with the help from Rio, they manage to give a pill to Kyle. After that, Rio and Shin leave the room, leaving Hikaru who was confused.

At the outside, Rio asked Shin to give Kyle his sweeter. “Give this to that boy too…” said Rio, referring to Hikaru. Shin takes the sweeter with him and enters the room again.

“Arigatou…” said Hikaru while taking the sweeter from Shin. After Shin leaves the room, Hikaru helps Kyle to wear a sweater, before he himself wore another sweater.

“So, they were not that bad actually…” comment Hikaru slowly. He sits and leaned his back to the chair while placing Kyle head on his lap.

_At the outside of the room…_

Shin was staring at Hikaru bag and Kyle bag. Sometimes, he takes a glance at Rio. Then he sighs heavily. Rio who was feels irritated stands and grips Shin shirt.

“Don’t confused yourself with them!” said Rio coldly. Shin stares at Rio.

“You shouldn’t do this Rio….” said Shin, bravely. “This is not you…. They are innocent especially that boy!”

Rio releases his grip. He was furious, confused in what he had done.

“I’m not against you. I just can’t accept this…” said Shin, telling his true feeling. “The incident is not her fault or her nii-chan…”

“You know nothing, Shin…” Rio rubs his head.

“She stills a child that time… She knows nothing too…” said Shin. Rio didn’t react.

“Kei was like you too, he cares about his sister… as a proof he had chooses to save his sister… Same like you, you did this for the sake of Jack, because you care of Jack, your brother…” Shin tries to make Rio think rationally.

“From the beginning I didn’t agree with K-san to do this to that girl… He just wants money… and you just followed what he say where actually he is not related at all to that case…” Shin feel relieved after manage to spill it.

Suddenly someone had shot Shin. He was lucky that the shot had missed, almost land on his shoulder. Shin and Rio were shocked. K-san appeared and steps madly to Shin. As soon as he reached Shin, he punches Shin few times. Rio was startled at his place.

Kin who stands beside K-san was grinning looking at Shin. “How dare you badmouth K-san, newcomer…”

“Put him with them!” said K-san to Kin. Kin pull Shin to stands and dragged him to the room.

_In the room…_

Hikaru was shocked when he heard the shot. He didn’t expect they have gun with them. Later he could clearly hear the steps outside the room which makes him trembling. He was shocked looking at Shin who had been drageed by Kin into the room.

Kin leave the room after pushed Shin on the ground. Hikaru feels sorry to Shin. He put Kyle head on the sweater before steps closer to Shin.

“ _Daijoubu?_ ” asked Hikaru in hesitate. Shin nods few times. Hikaru help Shin to stand and move to the centre, near Kyle. Then Hikaru give Shin a bottle of mineral. Shin takes the bottle and washs his face. Then he shook his head.

Hikaru just silent didn’t know what to say. He leaned his back on the floor, beside Kyle, facing the ceiling.

_Few minutes later…_

“Is your friend okay?” asked Shin.

“Kei?” Hikaru was startled when suddenly Shin talk with him. Shin nods almost forgot that Hikaru didn’t know about Kyle. Hikaru put his hand at Kyle forehead.

“Still fever but not that high like just now…” reply Hikaru. Shin nods.

“Can you run?” asked Shin suddenly. Hikaru was in doubt.

“I can help you…” said Shin.

“Err… But I can’t leave him alone…” replied Hikaru.

“I will help your friend…” Shin had decided to help Hikaru and Kyle. Hikaru looks hesitates.

“Looks, I just want to make up for my faults to you guys…” explained Shin in lower voice.  “I can bring you guys out from here…”

“But how can we escape? The ceiling was too high… There was only one window in this room and it is too high for us to climb it…” Hikaru had lost hope.

“Who do you think preparing this room?” asked Shin while smirking. “I’m the one who cleaned this room so I had make way out…”

“But why?” Hikaru was in curious.

“Listen boy… I’m not agreeing with this from the beginning, I just follow him but tonight they had shows their true selves… so the rest is history…” said Shin in a breath.

“Okay” Hikaru decides that he can trust on Shin. “So, which way?” asked Hikaru excited.

“Come help me…” Shin stands up and walks to a wall. Then he asked Hikaru to help him to remove the table at that area. Few minutes later, Hikaru could see a box after lift all the table.

“We will go out throught the hole behind that box… But not now, we must wait another hour…” told Shin. Hikaru nods while resting.

“If I’m correct, Kin was on standby tonight… K-san and Rio would leave to meet client afte this… So, they probably would leave about another hour…” said Shin.

“But where should we go after that?” asked Hikaru worried since it’s already dark out there.

“There was a town nearest here… We can get helped from there…” said Shin. Hikaru looks worried.

“Where are we actually?” asked Hikaru.

“It is just a small town…” told Shin. “Believe it or not, it’s almost nothing here… this place was like unconnected to the outside… But people here always welcome outsider…”

Then Shin had remembered something. He takes out something from his left and right pocket and put it in front of Hikaru.

“Your wallets and phones…” told Shin. Hikaru take his and Kyle belongings.

“ _Arigatou_ …” said Hikaru to Shin, didn’t expect it.

“Don’t be glad now, we still trapped here…” said Shin makes Hikaru stop grinning.

 


	28. Holy Chance!

_On the other hand…._

Tackey-san car and Kota car already reached the H-Disctrict but they didn’t manage to find the exact location. At the end, Tackey-san had brought them to a nearest restaurant. Kota, Yuya and Keito step out from the car and walk closer to their senpai.

“We decide to take a rest for a while…” told Tackey-san who looks tired. Michi-san who just reached them looks miserable.

“What are you looking?” asked Michi-san suddenly to Keito.

“Your hair, unique…” reply Keito fast due to shocked. Yuya tapped his shoulder. Isumi-san laughs after heard what Keito said.

All of them steps into restaurant and order their dinner. While waiting for the food, they take a look again at the map.

“Should we ask them about the place? It’s already dark, so its difficulty to search it now…” asked Yuya suddenly. Tackey-san raised his head.

“I didn’t think of that…” replies Tackey-san. “I will ask them later….”

_At the warehouse…_

“They had leaved…” told Shin to Hikaru. Hikaru was nervous.

“Not now… We must wait for Kin first, otherwise he would realize that we had escaped…” said Shin. “But you can wake your friend now, so that he can take his dinner too…”

Hikaru nods. “Kei… Kei…”

After a while, Kyle had awake. She blinks her eyes as it was to dark. Later she had rememberd where she was now.

“Eat your dinner now…” asked Hikaru almost whispered. Kyle who clueless just takes the buns after managed to sit stills. She didn’t realize about Shin yet.

“How do you feel?” asked Shin makes Kyle almost choked. Hikaru immediately rubs her back.

“How did…” Kyle cant finished her words. “I will tell you later…” said Hikaru almost whispered. “Feeling better?”

Kyle nods. “Much better but still dizzy…”. At that time, Kin appeared in that room.

“Are you okay, newcomer?” asked Kin loud while laughing. Shin didn’t answer him.

“You deserve this for insult K-san… How dare you stab back on him!” said Kin, ignoring Hikaru and Kyle.

“They were innocent Kin… Don’t let him influence you anymore…” advice Shin. Kin was mad after heard that. He grip Shin shirt. Kyle steps back to Hikaru as she was shocked.

“You were lucky that only me at here now… If not, K-san definitely would shot right on your chest now!” said Kin while releasing his grip. Then he leaves the room.

“So, it was confirmed that K-san and Rio had leave this warehouse…” said Hikaru slowly. Shin nods when Hikaru can understand what he trying to do just now.

“I surely sleep too long just now…” interrupt Kyle while chewing her last bite.

“Yes girl…” reply Shin. “Can you run?” asked Shin to Kyle.

Kyle feels weird but then she nods. She stands up and moves around.

Hikaru was startled at his place. He not sure whether he heard it wrong or it was true that Shin had call Kei as girl just now.

“Hikaru!” called Kyle, bringing Hikaru back into reality.

“What?” Hikaru was stuttered looking at Shin and Kyle. “Are you okay?” asked Kyle. Hikaru nods.

“Let’s move now…” told Shin. Hikaru had streched his body, ready to escape from that room.

“To where?” asked Kyle.

“We will escape… here your belongings…” told Hikaru while giving wallet and phone back to the owner. Kyle takes her belonging and decides to just follow without asking anymore.

Hikaru and Shin had removed few tables and also a box. From there, the three of them clearly can see a way out from that room. Shin had asked Hikaru to go first, followed by Kyle and lastly, he will closed back the way.

Unfortunately, Kin had entered the room again at that time. And this time, he had gun at his hand.

“What are you thinking you do huh?” said Kin while pointing the gun at them. Hikaru and Kyle startled while Shin takes a deep breath; didn’t expect Kin would appear at that time.

“Don’t do anything stupid Kin! We never stain our hand by shooting innocent people!” Shin tries to calm Kin. “Put down the gun!”

“Let me correct you, newcomer… This is our real job!” told Kin while grinning. He moves closer to them until 3 feets between them. Shin had prepared himself, protecting Hikaru and Kyle who were shivering at his back.

“And now you want to betray us?” Kin asked sarcastically. He looks mad. He had release few shots makes Kyle sits on her knee, didn’t had energy left to stand.

“Are you mad?” Shin in furious. He steps forward and attacked Kin. Kin was shocked.

“Take her out now!” shout Shin while looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru who didn’t expect Shin would attack Kin was startled. But later he had pulled Kyle up and pushed her to the hole. After Kyle manages to get out from the room, Hikaru was ready to get out too but his feels sorry looking at Shin.

“Get out now!” said Shin loud after realize Hikaru was looking at him. Hikaru in hesitates. He kneels down and said something to Kyle.

“Get out from here first! I can’t leave him…” said Hikaru in a breath. Kyle was shocked heard that. Her knee was trembling.

“But…” Kyle was stuttered.

“Search for the help… There was a town nearest here… asked from them…” said Hikaru calmly. He doesn’t know where he got courage. But he knows he can’t leave Shin alone.

“ _Hayaku!_ ” urge Hikaru to Kyle. “Watch out for a van… It’s might K-san…” reminds Hikaru. Kyle didn’t have choice, she can’t waste more time. She runs without looking back anymore.

“What are you doing? Get out now!” Shin shocked looking at Hikaru.

“I think I’m crazy now…” reply Hikaru. Suddenly, Kin had release his punch right at Shin face. Shin had tumbling back.

Hikaru steps forward. He grabs Kin neck from the back. Hikaru tries to tackle Kin right leg.

On the other hand, Shin had stands again and tries to snatch the gun from Kin. Unfortunately, Kin manage to release himself from Hikaru and had released some shots.

“Ah!” Hikaru had kneeled down, pressed hard on his leg. Shin was startled didn’t realize Kin was at his back. Something hard had lie at his back, and makes him lie down on the floor.

~~~

Kyle was running. She didn’t know where she should go. She just follows her instinct. But suddenly she heard the shot again. She trembling again, but she know she can’t stop now. She needs to run until the town, like what Hikaru said.

With the tears flowing down at her face, she runs out from that factory. From far she manages to spot a town that was far a head, which located after a stranded land. She take a breath before continues running. Since it was dark, it is easy for her to run. She can hide if any vehicles appeared and wait until those vehicles past her.

~~~

Tackey-san steps closer to his car where the others had waiting for him. His face was emotionless due to tired.

“Is it far?” asked Kota while streached his hand up to the air, since he feels sleepy.

“Just another 10km…” told Tackey-san. “We need to find stranded land first then he could find an abandoned factory. There was a warehouse in that area…”

The others nod. They they start move to their car. Isumi-san decides to replace Tackey-san to drive the car.

“You want me to drive?” asked Yuya to Kota concerned. Kota nods and let Yuya drive his car. After that, two car had leave that area and heading to the abandoned factory.

~~~

Kyle was still running. Her pace starts slowing down. She had lost her energy. Unfortunately, in that dark, she didn’t realize that there was a huge puddle in front of her which makes her twist her ankle.

“Ah!” she pressed hard in her ankle. Her tears flow slowly. She clenched her teeth while looking around, afraid Kin had followed her. But at that time, she noticed few vehicles from the front. She didn’t have choice as she needs to hide. She was afraid that K-san would appear at that time. She endures the pain and steps into a bushes nearest her.

 


	29. You're saved...

_In Kota car…_

Keito looks around.

“Woah! No one here…” said Keito after realized that only them driving at that area at that hour.

“ _Deshou_ …” said Yuya while looking at rear-view mirror. “I would never drive alone in this area…”

“ _Hontou da_ …” said Kota, agreeing with Keito. “Ah, we had reached the stranded land!”

“So, after this, we would meet the factory right?” asked Keito from the back. But none of them answered Keito. Keito looks at the eldest and feel weird when Yuya suddenly stops the car at the shoulder road.

“ _Doshita?_ ” asked Kota who realized it. Yuya didn’t answere him. He gives a left signal and steps out from the car.

Keito had touched Kota shoulder, since he feels weird looking at Yuya reaction. Kota looks at the front and he realized Isumi-san had reversed the car to reach them.

~~~

Kyle had covered her mouth tightly. Hear tears flows down ath her cheek with her body shivers hard. She can hear clearly the steps move closer to the bushes. She lowered her body, afraid that person could see her.

“Kyle?” said that person make Kyle startled. Kyle hesitates to raise her head.

“Kyle, is that you?” said that person again. This time, Kyle clearly noticed that voice.

“Yuya!” said Kyle loud, while trying to stand.

Yuya who heard the reply take a look at the bushes when he found Kyle was sitting in cries. He was shocked as he manages to find her. He kneeled down and pulled her into his embraces.

“You had save now!” said Yuya while rubs her head gently. Kyle can’t say a word as she was really relieved. Kota and Keito approached Yuya and they were shocked looking at Kyle who was in Yuya embrace.

“Kyle!” said Kota loud make Keito startled. Kota steps forward and gently pat Kyle shoulder. Yuya, who realized the eldest, had released the embrace. Kyle looks at Kota in cries.

“Are you hurt?” asked Kota looking at Kyle. Kyle nods, while clenched the teeth. “I sprain my ankle…” told Kyle. Yuya helped Kyle to stands up.

At that time, Tackey-san, Isumi-san and Michi-san had approached Keito who was looking from far. Michi-san who noticed on Kyle had runs to her.

“Are you okay dear…?” asked Michi-san in worried. Kyle nods but suddenly she remembers Hikaru.

“Hikaru!” said Kyle loud make the others noticed about Hikaru whereabout. Isumi-san had excuse himself and answered a call.

“Hikaru! He was still at that place!” Kyle can’t stand anymore, she sits and leaned beside Yuya leg. Tackey-san approached her.

“At the warehouse?” asked Tackey-san while hold firmly on Kyle shoulder. Kyle nods. Even she was shocked looking at Tackey-san at that time, but she was more worried on Hikaru.

“I heard the shot just now! I don’t know what happened after that…” told Kyle in shivering. Kota and Keito looked each other.

At that time, another 3 cars had approached them. Yuya, Kota and Keito steps backwards. Kyle who was sitting beside Yuya had pulled Yuya shirt, afraid looking at the cars. Yuya holds Kyle hands firmly.

“ _Daijoubu minna_ …” said Michi-san. “Let us handle from here…”

Isumi-san had approached them followed by few people behind him. Tackey-san speaks with them. Kota shocked looking at that people. One of them had passed a gun each to Tackey-san and Michi-san.

Kota, Yuya, Keito and Kyle were in confused. They didn’t know how to react. They were afraid but looking those people in front of them makes them curious on who actually they are.

“Who are you guys actually?” asked Kota, break a silent among them. Michi-san who was closer to them, raised her head.

“You would not want to know that…. Don’t underestimate us…” reply Michi-san while smiling. At that time, Tackey-san walks to them.

“You can be ease now…” said Tackey-san. “We will handle from here… Kota, bring them with you and stay at safe place…”

“Wait!” interrupt Kyle. “There something you should know…”

Tackey-san and the others look at Kyle.

“Shin! Please spare him!” asked Kyle. “He had helped us!”

The others look hard to believe it. Michi-san holds Kyle shoulder. “We should not believe them, Kyle… Maybe it was apart of their plan…”

“I don’t know about that but Hikaru asked me to run first because he want to helped Shin… and Shin is the one who shows me the way to get out from that room…” explain Kyle. All of them look doubt to believe what Kyle had informed.

“I would not be at here right now, if Shin didn’t show me the way!” Kyle feels irritate when they refused to believe her. “Michi-san, you need to belive me!”

Michi-san looks at Tackey-san. Tackey-san pressed his nose. “If you say so, I will believe you… But if he do something which make us feel doubts, I need to ignore what you tell me just now…”.

The others nod, agree with Tackey-san.

“You can trust on him…” said Kyle confidently.

Isumi-san steps closer to Keito. “I think you need this…” said Isumi-san while giving Keito and Kota a gun each. Then he gives another gun to Yuya. They were trembling received the gun from Isumi-san. Tackey-san looks disagreed with it.

“K-san and Rio was still out there… and they have gun with them…” said Isumi-san make Tackey-san sighs. Then he looks at Keito.

“I believe you had handle gun before right? When you were at England…” asked Tackey-san wants confirmation. Keito nods slowly, trying to remember back what he learns when taking outdoor activities when he was at England.

“Kota, Yuya… Confirm the target first then pull this…” said Tackey-san to Kota and Yuya; teach them the right way to handle a gun. They nod even they not sure whether they able to handle it or not later.

“We should move now!” said Tackey-san; lead the others but he stops when he walks passed Kota. “Kota, be careful…”

Kota nods. “Leave them to me…”

Tackey-san sighs as he feels uneasy. But he knows he can trust Kota at that time.

Kota, Keito, Kyle and Yuya just look people in front of them steps into the car. They hope that Tackey-san and his friends able to save Hikaru and Shin.

“Let’s step inside minna…” said Kota while take a driver seat. Keito put the gun inside his jacket and entered the passenger seat. Yuya helped Kyle steps closer to the car and take a back seat with Kyle.

~~~

Tackey-san car and the other 3 cars had approached the abandoned factory. Then they decide to walk and leave the car at the entrance. Two of them would take on eye at the front while the others will steps inside.

“I will take a look at left side…” said Min, one of Tackey-san friends. Tackey-san nods. Then they had divided into two groups where Michi-san would join the other group.

It’s already 10 minutes they wandered around at that area when finally Isumi-san and Tackey-san meet a warehouse that located at the middle area. Isumi and a man want to walk to the 2nd door. Suddenly they heard some noise from the inside.

“Hikaru?” said Isumi-san while want to pushed the 1st door. Tackey-san nods. In full cautious, they walk into the warehouse. But again, this time they heard something fall loud on the floor. They startled. And a loud of crack sound makes them runs into the warehouse.

As soon as they reached the inside, they shocked looking a man had managed turn another man on the floor. Hikaru who tie that man legs was startled looking at Isumi-san, Tackey-san and other men.

“Hikaru…” Isumi-san approached Hikaru. Hikaru release his hand from the rope and let the men behind Isumi-san pulled up Kin; dragged him out from the warehouse.

“Your leg, Hikaru!” Isumi-san shocked when he noticed Hikaru leg was in bleeding.

“I got shot just now and lucky me, that the bullet just touched the surface…” told Hikaru. Tackey-san talks something with his walkie-talkie when he realized another figure in that room.

“Are you Shin?” asked Tackey-san while steps closer to Shin. Shin who was in hurt nods weakly.

“Tackey-san! He is not…” Hikaru try to prevent Tackey-san from move closer to Shin.

“I know… I know…” interrupts Takey-san. “Kyle had told me just now…”

Isumi-san helped Hikaru to stand. At that time, Shin realized something. Suddenly, he grip Tackey-san shirt makes Isumi-san startled.

“Don’t leave her alone!” said Shin in panicked. “Kin had told K-san about her!”

At that time Min and Michi-san had entered the warehouse. As soon as they reached the room, they automatically point the gun to Shin. Tackey-san raised his hand, asking them to put the gun down.

“ _Hayaku!_ K-san would after her now!” told Shin while release his hand. Tackey-san looked at Min.

“I will take them to hospital…” decides Michi-san while helped Hikaru to step. Tackey-san, Isumi-san and Min runs to their car. Then, they leave the place.

In the car, Tackey-san rubs his head. “I have makes mistake… I should not let them went back alone…”

Isumi-san sighs. “They will be okay…” he take out his phone want to call Keito.

 


	30. In Runaway

_In Kota car…_

Kota, Yuya, Kyle and Keito just step into the car. Then, Kota takes out something from the dashboard. He passed the bandage to Yuya at the back.

“Wrap her ankle…” told Kota while drive the car out from that area. “We will stop at the town to buy some ice for you later…”

Yuya take the packet and take out the bandage while Kyle had folds up her jeans. Yuya hold Kyle foot, and then he raised his face looking at Kyle.

“It’s cold… Are you unwell?” asked Yuya while move forward. Kyle can’t avoid Yuya hand. Kota looks at the back from the rear-view mirror.

“I was unwell... But they had given me some pill…” told Kyle.

“They?” asked Keito.

“I’m not sure… but I heard Rio voice just now…” reply Kyle. Yuya starts wrapping Kyle ankle.

“What pill?” asked Kota, since that matter had concerned him.

 “Medicinie maybe? I’m not sure…. I was too weak… After take that, it makes me sleep but it is really effective…” said Kyle makes the others worried. “Daijoubu… I’m getting better…”

“Are they really given you a medicine?” asked Yuya.

“It was medicine because I can hear Hikaru asking them about the pill…” reply Kyle makes the others relieved.

“It must because of the raining last night…” said Yuya looking at Kyle.

“And it is because of you too…” reply Kyle fast.

“You have your umbrella with you but you thrown it away…” Yuya laughs trying to imagine it.

Kota shook his head hearing the conversation. At that time, Kota looks weird at Keito who staring at side mirror. He tapped Keito shoulder.

“ _Doshita_ no?” asked Kota.

“Err… I think we had been followed by that!” said Keito while looking at side mirror. Kota takes a look at the back again. He can spot a white van. Yuya raised his head, looking at the back.

“Kyle, lower your head!” asked Kota as the van speed surpassed them.

Kyle lowers her head to her knee while Yuya press gently Kyle head. Keito get ready with his gun and hide it under the dashboard.

Suddenly, the van had blocking Kota car. Kota who had expects that manages to stop the car before it bump into the van. Two men had steps out from the van.

“Should we wait them or get out from here?” asked Keito, in trembling. Kota was trying to be calm.

“Let’s wait first…” said Kota. But later he changed his mind.

“Or may be not… Hold tight, guys!” remind Kota before reversed the car fast before speed the car surpass the van. Yuya looked at the back, looking at the van.

Rio and K-san shocked. They run to the van.

“ _Hayaku_ Kota!” urge Yuya. Kota increases the speed. Since there was no other car at that time, it was easy for Kota to speed up the car. For a moment, they manage to escape from that van. But Kota feels restless. He knows it is not easy to win over them.

“Kyle, I’m sorry but you need to run after this… Yuya, take Kyle with you!” told Kota. “I will leave you in the front…”

“Eh~” Keito was shocked hearing that.

“ _Daijoubu_ … Trust me!” insists Kota while looking at the back.

Keito take a gulp while at the back, Yuya and Kyle looked at each other. Later Yuya had replied Kota. “Hait…I will take her with me...”

“Is it okay for you?” asked Yuya while looking at Kyle ankle. Kyle nods slowly as she unsure what to do that time, but she know she can’t give burden to people around her.

“Take phone with you….” remind Kota. “Use the gun wisely…”

Yuya nods. Once Kota stop the car near the bushes, Yuya and Kyle steps out from the car.

“Be careful, you two…” said Kota looking at Yuya. Yuya and Kyle nods.

“You too, Kota… Keito, be careful…” said Yuya before pull Kyle and steps into the forest.

Kota continues drive the car in full speed. Keito feels hesitate with that decision but he had decided to trust on Kota.

“Keito, call Tackey-san now! Asked help from them…” said Kota. “I think they got settle with Hikaru, since just now, there were only two of them right?”

Keito nods. But when he takes the phone, suddenly, his phone was ringing. “Isumi-san!” told Keito to Kota before answers the call. Keito had told about the van to Isumi-san.

“Kei was with Yuya right now… Ah!” said Keito before he shocked as he could see the white van had approached them. “They were behind us!”

Kota speed the car again, as he also realized about the van. Keito had ended the call. “Tackey-san was on the way…” Keito can’t take his eye off from side mirror. “And Hikaru was saved…”

Kota feels relieved as he got answered for one question in his head.

“That’s mean they didn’t realized about Yuya…” said Keito suddenly. “You’re brilliant Kota!” praised Keito.

“We are in runaway now…. Don’t be glad until the help reached us…” said Kota makes Keito silent while looking at the back.

~~~

Yuya and Kyle had run into the deep forest. They were worn out. Kyle who had endured the pain can’t run anymore. She releases her hand from Yuya and kneels down.

“I can’t!” said Kyle in exhausted. “It was really hurt now…”

Yuya stops running. Then he steps closer to Kyle and with the help from the torchlight at his phone, he take a look at Kyle ankle.

“It’s already worst…” said Yuya to Kyle. He looks around and managed to find a place for them to rest. He and Kyle steps slowly to that place. Then the two rest while leaned their back against each other.

“Is it okay for us to rest now? I can’t run but I can walk…”said Kyle in worried. Yuya shook his head.

“I think it should be okay now…” said Yuya while looking at his phone. He feels hesitate to call Keito as he afraid he might cause trouble to them. At the end, he just put his phone aside and moves to Kyle legs. He put Kyle legs on his lap.

“It’s still hurt?” asked Yuya even he know he already got the answered by looking at the swollen. But Kyle still answers him. She nods. Suddenly, Yuya realized something.

“You are in pale again…” Yuya was shocked.

“But I’m okay just now…” said Kyle slowly.

“Feel dizzy?” asked Yuya, concerned.

“Little bit, but I still can walk, if you want…” told Kyle while ready to stand.

“We are not going anywhere…” decides Yuya. “It’s already far from the main road…”

Kyle sits back and looks around even there were nothing to be looking at due to the dark. They sits silent for a while before Yuya got heard something. After confirming the sound, he looks at Kyle.

“Are you sure you can walk?” asked Yuya. Kyle nods.

“I heard the water…” told Yuya.

“I’m okay… Let’s go there…” said Kyle, want to convince Yuya that she can endure the pain.

Yuya sighs, didn’t know how Kyle feel at that time.

“Waits…” Yuya pulled Kyle hand, prevent her steps forward. Kyle looks weird at Yuya who kneeled down.

“Steps on my back…” said Yuya.

“But…” Kyle was hesitates.

“Hayaku!” urge Yuya. “I can’t let you walk with that ankle…”

Kyle sighs, agree with Yuya since it was really hurt. She leaned her body forward and rests her arm around Yuya neck. Then Yuya stands and leaves that place. He walks until they meet a river.

~~~

_In Tackey-san car…_

Isumi-san just ended the call with Keito. Min looks at the back.

“How are they?” asked Min. Tackey-san who was driving, waits for Isumi-san. Isumi-san shook his head.

“K-san was after them just now…” told Isumi-san. “But Kota manages to drop Yuya and Kyle in the forest…”

“Forest?” asked Tackey-san.

“Remember the forest before we reached the town? They had reached that area when I called them just now…” reply Isumi-san.

“So, it’s not that far…” said Tackey-san while speeding his car. “We could save them…”

“They really care of that girl…” comment Min, suddenly.

“What do you mean?” asked Isumi-san.

“They know that K-san had after that girl, so they want to save her first before thinking about their own safety…” answers Min.

“They got a good bond…” said Isumi-san. “You can praise them for that…”

“I’m still not agreeing that… They should not hide about this from us…” interrupts Tackey-san while his eyes fix on the road.

“It’s true but it my fault too because I never asked them about this matter… You know, I can ask them from where they know about Jack, for what they want to know about Jack and many things…” Isumi-san was on JUMP sides. “And I bet, the other reason is maybe they afraid other people might know about Kyle…”

“It must be the reason too…” said Tackey-san at the end.

“Isumi-san, told Michi-san about Yuya and Kyle… Maybe they can take a look for them too…” said Min.

Isumi-san nods and had dialled Michi-san number. At that time, Min had connected his walkie-talkie with the others, telling that they would go after K-san and Rio.

Few minutes later, Tackey-san manages to spot a van and Kota car from the far. Again, Min had informed it to the others. Since there were no car at that time, Tackey-san and his friends had conquer the road and run after the van.

 


	31. I know I'm wrong

K-san was laughing hard looking at Kota car.

“Where are you to want to go boy?” said K-san while grinning. K-san was ready with his gun, want to shot the tyre. But everytime, he want do that, Kota had speed up his car which makes him lost the target.

“Can you shot properly?” Rio was mad as K-san keeps lost the target.

“You’re the one that should drive properly!” said K-san in furious. Rio sighs. Then he realized something.

“Can you spot her at the back seat?” asked Rio suddenly. K-san looks at the front.

“She is not there… Eh~~” K-san was in shocked. “It is just two of them!” K-san was clueless when he just can spot the driver and the person who sit beside driver.

“When did she get out from that car?” asked K-san. On the other hand, Rio lost his anger. He pressed hard the speed and blocked Kota’s car. He can’t let them won easily.

~~~

_In Kota car…_

“He put the target again!” told Keito when he sees K-san had pointing the gun out from the van. Looking at that, Kota had dogde the car to the right.

“Yosh!” said Keito loud when K-san failed to shot. Kota was smiles looking at Keito.

“Are you enjoying this?” asked Kota. But Keito didn’t react this time.

“What’s wrong Keito?” asked Kota in panicked while looking at the rear-view mirror.

“I think they had found out about Yuya and Kei…” told Keito. Kota feels uneasy after realized the van had approached them.

“Be careful, Kota!” said Keito when the van shows a sign want to block the car. Right after Keito remind Kota, the van had blocked the car.

Kota manages to stop the car before his car almost bump into the van. As soon as K-san gets out from the van, he releases few shots.

Keito and Kota were shocked looking at K-san. Rio who walks behind him points the gun to them, asking them out from the car. Kota and Keito looked at each other.

“Kota…” Keito was trembling. Kota takes a gulp.

“Let’s get out first…” told Kota. Then both of them get out while raising their hand in the air.

K-san steps closer to Keito and put the gun on his head. “Where is she?” asked K-san closes to Keito ear.

Keito looks at Kota. “She?”

“Answer my question!” K-san pressed hard the gun on Keito head.

“I don’t know! Who… Who is she?” Keito was stuttered. K-san almost pulls the gun when suddenly Kota interrupts him.

“Don’t shoot!” Kota shouts loud. Rio gives a sharp gaze to Kota.

“He knows nothing…” said Kota makes K-san turns his face to him. Rio was startled.

 _“He knows nothing…”_ Rio didn’t know why but he keeps hearing that words… _“Know nothing… is it a good reason for someone to protect their belove one?”_ Rio was distracted by that matter.

“ _Nani!_ ” K-san shouts makes Rio comes back to reality.

Keito feels relived when K-san had take away the gun from his head but he was startled when K-san pointed the gun to Kota. “You tell me!” urge K-san to Kota.

Kota try to calm, but his knee was trembling.  “I leave them!” answered Kota.

At that time, Rio had put down the gun.

“Where?” asked K-san. He didn’t realize Rio action yet.

“At the forest just now…” answered Kota the truth.

“Eh…” Keito shocked when Kota told them about Yuya and Kyle.

K-san shook his head hearing Kota answered. Then he steps aggressively to Kota which makes Keito pulled out his gun. Rio and K-san were shocked.

“So you got one for you too huh?” asked K-san while smirks. He wanders around while Keito steps closer to Kota.

“Is Kyle okay?” asked Rio, in sighs after being silent.

“Huh?” Kota clueless, didn’t believe on what Rio had asked him.

“I mean her fever… ” said Rio gently.

Kota looks at Rio. “Err…  She told us that she is getting better…” Kota feels weird looking at Rio.

Rio sighs. “Tell her that she got nothing to do with us anymore… I won’t disturb her again after this…”

Kota and Keito were shocked hearing that. K-san could not believe on what Rio had said.

“I am serious…” told Rio, realized the startled Kota and Keito.

“Rio? What are you trying to do?” K-san still in doubt on what he heard.

“Leave them alone K...” said Rio while put his gun in his jacket. “I would not forget that, and it will be kept as my memories…”

Suddenly K-san laughs loud. “You are too tame Rio-chan…”

Rio feels uneasy looking at K-san. “We should stop now… Shin was right… They know nothing… They even didn’t know who Jack is….”

K-san rubs his head with the gun. Keito still pointing the gun at the front, worried if suddenly K-san attacks them. At that time, they can hear another vehicle had approached them.

“You had called for a help?” K-san laughs in furious.

“You ruin my plan, Rio!” K-san release few shot randomly which one of it had hit Rio shoulder. Rio was unready. His shoulder hurts. Keito and Kota had hide behind Kota car.

“I still need her!” said K-san, shout to Rio. “I need her money…” said K-san in furious.

Tackey-san and his friends slowly approached the scene. K-san walks around. He stops when he meet Tackey-san who stand while pointing his gun towards K-san.

“Tackey… We meet again…” said K-san, smirking at Tackey-san.

“Don’t worry, we won’t meet again after this…” reply Tackey-san still focused. Isumi-san and Min manage to move closer to Keito.

“I didn’t shot him…” told Keito fast to Isumi-san.

“So, who did?” asked Isumi-san almost whispered. “That man…” Keito pointed to K-san.

Isumi-san and Min looked at each other.

“I think he got shot on his shoulder…” told Kota. Min had decided that he should take a look at Rio.

“Don’t touch that betrayer…” said K-san while release another shot towards Rio. This time, the bullet almost hit Rio head. Min was shocked.

Suddenly another shot heard and this time is come from Tackey-san. K-san had dropped his gun. His hand hurt.

“You are good at it now huh?” K-san spit to the right. Tackey-san walks closer to him.

“That what practice for…” said Tackey-san. He lowers his body and takes K-san gun on the road. “And this time, nobody would help you anymore…”

Isumi-san grab K-san left hand and brought him out from the scenen.

Min and Kota help Rio to stand. Rio clenched his teeth. After few steps suddenly he pull his left hand from Min grip and holds Kota hand firmly. Kota was shocked.

“Take Kyle back… I want to meet her…” asked Rio to Kota. Kota looked at Min.

“Let me meet her… I promised I won’t hurt her…” begged Rio in hurt. “I know I’m wrong, I’m sorry…” He sighs and releases Kota hand. He could sense that it was hard for him to meet Kyle after what he done to her.

Keito who stands not far from Kota didn’t react. He was clueless but at the same time, he feels sorry to Rio.

“Tell her that by yourself…”said Kota, which makes Rio, raised his head. Min sighs and nods; agreeing with Kota.

“I will bring her to you…” promised Kota to Rio.

Min holds Rio left arm and led him to a car. Then, Keito and Kota had approached Tackey-san.

“Michi-san was on her way to search Yuya and Kyle…” told Tackey-san while taking the gun from Kota and Keito.

“I want to join them too…” interrupt Kota. “It’s already late night, so it must difficult to find them in that forest…”

Tackey-san nods. “You can go there, but I need to send them to hospital first… Can I leave it to you two?”

“You can leave it to us…” said Kota and Keito almost simultaneously. Tackey-san nods and leaves them. The two had entered the car and went to the forest to meet Yuya and Kyle.

 


	32. Hang in there!

“I wondered how they are now…” Kyle sighs. Yuya had done wrapped the bandage again on Kyle ankle. After that, he places the leg on a bigger rock, so that the leg stayed at a higher place. Then, he sat beside Kyle.

“I don’t know… Should I call Keito?” asked Yuya.

“No! You might disturb them…” said Kyle fast. She keeps rub her hand. Yuya noticed that Kyle condition getting worst. He embraces her shoulder.

“You are getting worst…” told Yuya while holds Kyle colded hand. “Hang in there! Everything gonna end soon…” said Yuya while rubs her shoulder. Kyle nods.

“I hope so…” reply Kyle. “Gomen…”

“You had said that words many times you know…” Yuya laugh slowly. “Daijoubu… It is not like you had force us to help you, we are the one who willing to help you…”

“Arigatou…” said Kyle later.

“That word too…” Yuya laugh again. Kyle gives a sharp gaze to Yuya. “Don’t laugh at times like this…”

“Huh?” Yuya was clueless.

“You should help Kota and Keito… I’m worried about them…” told Kyle.

“I’m taking cares the main victim here… So, my job was the riskier here…” protest Yuya. “And stops talking… Just rest…”

“But the main suspect had run after them… They were in the most dangerous situation now…” replies Kyle, ignored Yuya. She takes her phone.

“No battery…” mumbled Kyle. Yuya stands and try to wave his phone, looking for a signal. He steps from a rock to another rock when suddenly his phone ringing.

“It’s Keito!” said Yuya loud before answering the call. He talks for a while before ended the call. Then he steps and sits beside Kyle.

“What did he say?” asked Kyle.

“Everything has ended…” told Yuya in smiles; feel relieved. “They were at the main road…”

“Let’s go to them now…” said Kyle, try to stand with her swollen leg. “We can’t let them wait for us…”

“Wait…” Yuya feel worried looking at unstable Kyle standing on the rock.

“How do you want to walk with that leg…” asked Yuya. “Let’s wait for them…” said Yuya while forcing Kyle to sit.

“I won’t walk… I want you give me piggyback, like just now…” said Kyle while pushed Yuya down.

“Eh~” Yuya fell from the rock.

“Everybody was work hard tonight yet you only sitting here looking at the sky…” comment Kyle. She wants to step down from the rock. Looking at that, Yuya didn’t have any choice. He holds Kyle hand and brings her down.

“Come on! You had wasting the time…” urge Kyle. At the end, Yuya had lowered his body so that Kyle can climb up his back. Kyle had encircled her hand at Yuya neck. Then she rests her chin on Yuya shoulder.

After that, Yuya he starts walk back to the main road. Kyle switchs on the torchlight from Yuya phone so that Yuya can see the forwards more clearly.

“Nee…” called Yuya suddenly. Kyle nods slowly showing that she was listening.

“I could feel the heat from your body….” said Yuya since he could feel the heat from Kyle body, arms and legs.

“Stay awake!” asked Yuya while he tries to walk faster. Kyle nods from the back.

“Keeps talking with me…” asked Yuya since he noticed that the light was unstable.

“Hmm…” Kyle was humming. Yuya feels uneasy. He can feel that the weight had increase.

“Nee…” Yuya stop and move Kyle slowly. Kyle didn’t react.

“Kyle!” called Yuya. Kyle still didn’t react.

Yuya had lowered his body before release his right hand and grabs his phone. Then he put it into his pocket. He holds Kyle legs again and starts move forward. He keeps walking and ignored anything that hurt his foot.

 


	33. Ended

“Ah!!” Yuya had step on something that hurt his foot. While endure it, he keeps walking until some light had touch on his face. He stops walking and wait that person approeached him.

“Yuya?” said that person makes Yuya feels relieved.

“Kota?” Yuya recognized the voice.

“I thought you were waiting at that place…” asked Kota while looking at Yuya. Then he realized on Kyle who was at Yuya back. “Kyle?” called Kota while approached Yuya.

“She had fainting…” told Yuya to Kota. At that time, Keito had approached them.

“Fainting?” Kota shocked. He led Yuya to the main road that was about 400m from there.

At the main road, Yuya had met with Michi-san. Michi-san gives a space for Yuya to put Kyle into the car.

“She got high fever…” told Yuya to Michi-san. Michi-san nods.

“You step into the car too… We need to treat your foot …” Michi-san pointed at Yuya foot. Yuya didn’t expected the wound at his foots were that worst.

Kota drives his car and followed Michi-san car.

~~~

_Tomorrow…_

Yuya, Kyle, Hikaru, Rio and Shin had been put into the same ward since their case was confidential. With Tackey-san connection, their cases had been kept as secret from the media.

The staff had put a tray for today lunch at each bed, except at Kyle bed since she didn’t conscious yet. Yuya looks at her and sighs.

“His fever quite high last evening…” said Hikaru. Yuya turn his face to Hikaru.

“Thanks to them, he was getting better after that…” told Hikaru. “But yeah, since he keeps running, his condition must starts worst at that time…”

Yuya bows to Rio and Shin who looking at Kyle too. At that time, suddenly Kyle hand had moves make Hikaru startled.

“Kei?” called Hikaru. He wants to steps down from the bed, but his condition allowed that, same goes to Yuya. At last, Rio had steps closer to Kyle bed since he is the only one that didn’t hurt his leg.

“Kyle?” called Rio gently. Hikaru feels curious but looking at Yuya, who didn’t say anything, makes him shut his mouth. Kyle opened her eyes slowly and slowly she realized where she was at that time.

“Rio-san?” Kyle was shocked looking at Rio besides her bed.

“Daijoubu… Everything has ended…” said Yuya fast, looking at Kyle reaction. Rio helped Kyle to sit against her pillow before steps back to his bed.

“Shin!” said Kyle loud, shocked looking at Shin who shirtless with wrapped back. Shin nods to Kyle.

She didn’t say anything to Hikaru and Yuya yet when a doctor had steps into the room. The doctor, Aiko-sensei had check on her condition.

“You still need to be at here few more days…” told Aiko-sensei after finished check on Kyle. Then she folds her arm while staing at Kyle. “I didn’t know how you endure it, with that swollen ankle; you need to be good on your body sometimes…”

Yuya and Hikaru looked at each other. Kyle feels unsatisfied. “But…”

“I’m not finished yet, dear…” interrupts Aiko-sensei with smiles. “I still want to give you a praised on everything that happened to you until now…”

“But after this, you need to think for your good too…” reminds Aiko-sensei before steps out from the room. One staff enters the room and gives Kyle her lunch.

“What did she mean just now?” asked Hikaru. Kyle and Yuya shook their head as they had no idea.

Kyle bed was in the middle between Hikaru and Yuya. They enjoyed their lunch without talking. Suddenly, Kyle was looking at Yuya, unsatisfied. “Eh~ Why are you here?” asked Kyle coldly.

“I’m sick too…” answered Yuya while pointing at his foot.

“It just a thorn and scracthes…” said Kyle.

“But it still hurts…” reply Yuya, sulked. Hikaru smirks hearing that. Then he coughs few times, try to attract Kyle attention.

“Are you okay, Hikaru?” asked Kyle concerned. Hikaru nod while holding his laugh.

“Why are you treats him differently?” asked Yuya, unsatisfied.

“Because it’s shot… BULLET…” explain Kyle makes Hikaru can’t hold his laugh anymore.

“But he looks healthy…”protest Yuya.

Rio and Shin just listened to their conversation or perhaps the three had forgotten that there were other people in that room too.

“But how did Tackey-san know we were at that warehouse?” asked Hikaru suddenly. “I never thought I would meet Tackey-san at that time…”

Yuya can’t hold his laugh. He laughs hard as he never imagined Keito would do that to Hikaru.

“ _Nande?_ ” asked Hikaru in clueless.

“It’s GPS…” Yuya laugh hard.

“GPS…?” said Kyle while looking at Hikaru.

“You had become like Ryosuke… Keito had connected the GPS with your phone, Hikaru…” told Yuya make Hikaru shocked.

“Stalker!”Hikaru takes his phone. “I will give him a lesson after this…”

“But thanks to that, we manage to locate you two….” told Yuya makes Hikaru in silent.

“So, no need to mad at him, Hikaru…” said Kyle after that.

“But he will know where I was after this…” said Hikaru in half screams.

“We can’t help that…” reply Yuya. Kyle can’t hide her laughs.

“Speaking of Keito…” Kyle remembered something. “Next time, you need to bring me to that ramen shop too… I want to taste it…” asked Kyle to Hikaru when she remembered the ramen shop recommended by Keito.

“Ah~ Hait… I will bring you there next time…” reply Hikaru as he starts starving for the ramen from that shop.

“I want to go too…” said Yuya loud.

“He didn’t ask you…” reply Hikaru makes Yuya want to step out from the bed. At that time JUMP members had entered the ward.

“What’s going on here?” asked Kota when he entered the room. Yuya who was about to stand was shocked when Kota had tapped his head few times.

“Don’t go anywhere… stay on your bed!” said Kota prevent Yuya to stand. Hikaru and Kyle laugh looking at Yuya.

Yuri, Yuto had bow to Rio and Shin. While Ryosuke and Daiki were step into the room with gloomy face.

“Keito!” Hikaru called Keito loud. He fixes his posture.

“Hait!” reply Keito while steps closer to Hikaru bed. Hikaru want to scold him there but Ryosuke had interrupts him.

“Can anyone of you telling me what happened here?” asked Ryosuke in serious. Yuto, Yuri, and Daiki were waiting for their answer. For a while the room was desolate.

Hikaru and Kyle looked at Yuya, forced the eldest to speak to the others. “Err… Ryosuke…” Yuya stuttered in his word.

“Hika with shot at his leg… Yuya with scratches foot… Kei with high fever and sprains ankle! What actually happened to BEST?” asked Ryosuke again.

Yuya, Kyle and Hikaru lost words. Ryosuke, Yuri, Yuto and Daiki waiting the eldest to ansers them while Keito and Kota look hesitates.

 


	34. Revealed?

Yuri had steps to Kyle bed, looking at her ankle while Yuto sits on Yuya bed, waiting for the answer. Kota sighs since the three didn’t speak a word and he can notice that Ryosuke was staring at him, waiting for the answer from him.

“What I can say is yesterday was BEST bad day…” told Kota makes the Daiki in gloomy.

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday? I’m apart of BEST too…” asked Daiki who rememberd that Yuya had called him at the evening.

“We didn’t want to disturb you with others…” reply Yuya fast.

“But Keito?” Yuto was interuppts.

“It because we know he does nothing at home…” reply Hikaru.

“I’m free yesterday...” said Keito.

Ryosuke take a deep breathe.

“We desperately want to know what happened to you guys but Manager-san didn’t say a word to us… So, anyone?” asked Yuri.

“Sorry guys but we will tell you in the meeting later…” told Kota since that what Manager-san remind to him this morning.

“But…” Yuto was unsatisfied.

“I can’t let you know about this now… I have my word with the upper this morning…” reply Kota while tap Yuto on his shoulder.

 “Never mind… we will put this matter aside for a while but make sure you tell us everything later!” said Ryosuke. “No secrets in JUMP…”

 Yuya, Kyle and Hikaru automatically nod.

“How about ITAjump recording this week? It is Yuya and Hikaru turn right?” asked Yuri.

“About that, Manager-san had told me this morning that they will be replaced by chibi…” told Kota, tracing back his note in his phone. The chibi looks at each other.

“Yeah… the chibi will handle this week issue and Yuya and Hikaru turn will be postpone…” said Kota while looking at his note. Ryosuke, Yuri and Daiki automatically nod.

“They admit that they are chibi!” Yuta laugh loudly. Ryosuke and Daiki just realized about that. “We are not chibi!”

“I’m still the chibi after all” admit Yuri. The other laugh heard Yuri reply.

After an hour, Manager-san entered the ward. He told them the meeting with parents will be held half an hour from now. He led Ryosuke, Yuto, Yuri and Daiki to a room where the meeting will be held in one hour.

“You got a good friend…” said Shin after the Ryosuke, Yuri, Yuto, Daiki and Manager-san leave the ward. Keito was smiles.

“At a time, they were like my family…”said Keito.

“We can see that…” reply Rio.

“We had been together more than 10 years… We face everthing together, so we had understood each other pretty much right?” said Kota. Yuya and Kyle nod.

Suddenly Hikaru had remembered something. But before he could ask that, Keito had interrupted him.

“Can I asked something?” asked Keito.

“What is it?” reply Kota. Keito didn’t answer but he steps and closed the door properly. Then he steps forward closer to the others.

“I’m confident that I didn’t hear it wrong… Even Hikaru also heard the same thing…’ said Keito. Hikaru nods as he also wants to ask the same thing. “I also curious about that thing….”

“Heard what?” asked Kota.

“Who is Kyle actually? Why did you keep saying that name?” asked Hikaru make the others silent. Yuya looked at Kota while Shin and Rio didn’t know how to react. Meanwhile, Kyle keep staring her hand.

“Everybody had saying that name including you too Kota…” said Keito to Kota.

“Isn’t it a girl name? But who is that girl?” asked Hikaru again.

“Is that girl among us?” guess Keito. Kyle raised her head and shocked when she meet Keito eyes. She takes few gulp, trying to find a way to save her secret.

 


	35. Towards The End

Kota and Yuya still unsure on what they should do.

“Nee… It’s nobody here now… Can you tell us?” urge Hikaru.

“We will keep our mouth shut…” said Keito as he really wants to know about that. Kota, Kyle and Yuya looked at each other.

“Just let them know… they had suffered because of me, right?” said Kyle makes Kota and Yuya sighs and nod simulatenously.

Kota and Kyle decide to tell everything to Hikaru and Keito while Yuya choose to be a listener, didn’t intend to interrupts.

Keito and Hikaru didn’t react, didn’t asked anything. They just listened from the start until the ending.

“So that Kyle was actually me…” said Kyle ended the story.

“EH~~” Keito and Hikaru shocked. They look likes just back to reality.

“ _Hontou desuka?_ ” asked Hikaru.

“Is it true?” said Keito loud. Kota, Kyle and Yuya nod.

“Remember when I say when the time comes, I will let you know the truth? And that time is now…” said Kyle to Keito.

“EH~~” Keito and Hikaru can’t believe in what they heard.

“Looks like you know the truth…” said Tackey-san while entering the room followed by Michi-san and Isumi-san.

“Tackey-san!” Hikaru was shocked. “That’s why you were there last night…”

“I never know you know about that…” Kota mumbled slowly. Yuya nods agreeing with Kota.

Tackey-san, Michi-san and Iumi-san want to meet with Yuya, Kyle and Hikaru before all of them went to meeting room.

“Your parents were waiting at the meeting room…” told Isumi-san.

“How gonna we explained it?” asked Yuya, in worried. Hikaru was nervous and Kyle didn’t know how she can help Yuya and Hikaru.

“Actually, Johnny-san wants me to ask you this…” said Tackey-san while looking at the three. Isumi-san and Michi-san stands beside each other.

“Asked what?” asked Kota.

“We hope that you can hide this matter…” told Tackey-san. “Keep it as secret to everybody, including your family and other members…”

Kota, Yuya, Kyle, Hikaru and Keito look at each other, didn’t know how to respon.

“With Tackey-san help, we manage to avoid media in this matter, so now it already a confidential case…” told Isumi-san. “You would not want imagine if media got to know about this matter…”

Yuya, Kota, Kyle, Keito and Hikaru unconsciously nod, try to imagine the things that were waiting for them if this matter leaked to the media.

“We know it sounds weird and it is unfair for you guys but it is for….” Michi-san can’t finished her words.

“I’m okay with it since it just scratches in my feet…” interrupts Yuya. “But how Hikaru…” Yuya looks at Hikaru leg.

Suddenly everybody looks at Hikaru make Hikaru startled.

“How he wants to explain it to his mother?” asked Kota since he just realized it.

For a while, no one talking until Hikaru himself spoke out, break the silent.

“If that you want us to do, I think I can help with it…” said Hikaru.

“But how did you gonna to explan it?” asked Keito.

“I will think it later… But I had few ideas now…” reply Hikaru. Yuya and Kyle looked at each other, worried.

“Let’s move now… It’s the time…” said Tackey-san while stands up. Michi-san and Isumi-san had takes three wheelchairs for Yuya, Kyle and Hikaru. With the help from Kota and Keito, they manage to reach the meeting room on time.

“Hikaru, tell me your ideas…” asked Tackey-san who pushed Hikaru wheelchair. Hikaru starts explain his idea to Tackey-san.

“Is that okay?” asked Hikaru after finished explain his idea.

“We will use that…” reply Takey-san, makes Hikaru relieved since finally he managed to find a good reason for his injured.

Once they arrived at meeting room, Tackey-san steps forward and opened the door, gives space for Michi-san, Isumi-san and Kota to push the wheelchairs into the meeting room. Keito, who was walking at the back, closed the door properly before takes steps to stand beside Kota at the in front. Keito start feel nervous looking at the Yuya and Hikaru family and also at Kyle family. JUMP member had take their place at the back.

Daiki who was still in gloomy just leaned his back against the chair. Yuto who sits beside him noticed it.

“Dai-chan~ don’t pout like that…” said Yuto while hugs Daiki shoulder. Daiki shove Yuto arm, away from his shoulder. Yuto laugh hard.

“Shouldn’t you be happy that they were saved? Even though we don’t what happened to them, but….” said Yuto, makes Daiki sits still.

“But… what if, when Kota called you just now, he told that…” Yuto can’t finish his words when Daiki covered his mouth.

“Stop’s that!” said Daiki almost whispered while looking around. He was worried if anyone heard their conversations. “You will make their family hurt!”

Yuto nods repeteadly, want to escape from Daiki. Daiki released his hand when he realized Ryosuke and Yuri looking at them.

“Gomennasai mina-san for this incidental meeting…” Tackey-san had started the meeting. For a moment, everybody in that room had focused on the front.  “I stand here represent the company to…”

Tackey-san starts explaining the incident involved by Yuya, Kyle and Hikaru and of course they had manipulated the situation like they agreed before. All of them agree to keep Kyle identity as secret. Johnny-san who well informed of that secret had agreed with what Tackey-san wants to explain to the parents and other JUMP members.

At the meeting, the three had good news, which Johnny-san had agreed to bare all the cost as return for the three since they had sacrifice theirselves to protect the secret for the sake of company reputation.

_That evening…_

The meeting has ended. It turns out as planned. Even though Hikaru family looks unsatisfied but at last they manage to accept it. Kota and Keito decides to wait at the room with Yuya, Kyle and Hikaru since they need to undergo interrogation after this. While Ryosuke, Yuri, Daiki and Yuti need to excuse themselves since they got schedule.

When they arrive at the ward, Rio and Shin had welcomed them by smile. Suddenly, someone had entered the ward. It is a nurse.

“Rio-san, Shin-san… It is the time…” told the nurse. Rio stands and steps beside Shin wheelchair when suddenly Kyle called them.

“Rio-san, Shin-san… I promise I will help you…” said Kyle looking at the two. Kyle feels sorry to them. Rio and Shin look at each other.

“It is not only involving Jack case, it is more than that…” told Rio makes Kyle silent. “Daijoubu… looks like we need to atone on what we had done before…”

Shin nods hearing what Rios said. Then, the two leave the ward. The nurse faces the rest in the room. “I will call all of you after this…”

All of them nod. They need to give statement only related to Jack case since all of them accidently involved in that case.

At that time, Yuya just arrived at the ward after meets his family at meeting room. He moved slowly to his bed. Then he tries to climb up the bed.

Kyle who noticed it, pull Kota arm, asking him to help Yuya. Kota shook his head as he didn’t realize it.

“Let me help you…” said Kota while steps closer to Yuya. Yuya didn’t refuse. Kyle can’t take off her eyes from Yuya feet.

Suddenly Hikaru was grinning alone. He remembered the time when Yuya pulled out the jacket from Kyle body even Yuya himself got beaten quite badly.

“That’s why you care too much on her…” said Hikaru in grinning. Keito smiles and sits on the chair besides Hikaru bed. “I still unsure whether to believe it or not… But looking at you now, I had no choice other than to accept that. And I understand why you care her too much…”

Kota, Yuya and Kyle turn their face to Hikaru bed.

“Is it too obvious?” asked Yuya innocently.

“It is obvious!” answered Hikaru and Keito at the same time. Yuya looks at Kota.

“You need to control it…” said Kota at Yuya. Yuya nods few times.

Keito was laughs looking at Yuya.

“What with that?” asked Yuya noticing it.

“Both of you stay in the same room at my house…” Keito was grinning.

“ _Hontou da…_ ” said Hikaru after he realized it. “Yuu~ya… you had enjoying yourself huh?”

Yuya didn’t deny it. Hikaru and Keito keeps grinning until make Kyle in blushing.

“There is another thing that I forgot to tell you…” said Yuya suddenly makes Hikaru and Keito stop teasing Kyle.

“What is that?” asked Hikaru.

“She is taken…” said Yuya. Kota can’t hold his smiles, can predict Hikau and Keito reaction.

“By whom?” asked Hikaru fast.

“Is it by you, Yuya?” guess Keito.

Yuya nods while looking at Kyle. But suddenly Hikaru and Keito make protest. Kota laughs hard.

“No!” said Hikaru loud.

“You had made a wrong decision!” told Keito to Kyle. Kyle was startled looking at the reaction.

“ _Nande?_ ” asked Kyle unconsciously.

“He is onee…” reply Hikaru.

“Oit…” Yuya was unsatisfied.

“But he kakkoii” reply Kyle make Hikaru and Keito stops talking.

“ _Deshou_ … Only you understand me…” Yuya was happy hearing that. Hikaru and Keito keeps criticize on Kyle decision until make Kota calming them down.

“We are at hospital minna…” told Kota suddenly.

“Hait _mama_ …” tease Hikaru.

“By the way, please keep this as secret… I didn’t ready yet to tell this to everyone…” said Kyle slowly.

“Okay… But frankly speaking, you’re still Kei… You didn’t change at all..." said Hikaru.

“Even after you recovered from that disease, you are still the same, you are just like Kei that I know when I meet JUMP…” told Keito, agreeing with Hikaru.

“It is just like what I say before, nothing had changed actually…” said Kota while looking at Kyle. “it just about gender…”

“But I still hide the truth… I shouldn’t keep secret in JUMP… Like what Ryosuke said just now, no secrets in JUMP…” Kyle can’t finish her words.

“Not all the truth needs to be exposed… Some secret should be kept as secret forever… I believe everybody has secret just for their selves…” interrupt Yuya. “So no need to burden your mind with that matter…”

“Here he is, JUMP Romanticism…” said Kota with his puppy eyes.

“No, he is JUMP No 1 Guy….” said Keito.

“No… He is JUMP SMART Guy…” Hikaru told his opinion.

“ _Kakkoii…_ ” praise Kyle with sparkling eyes make the three feel regret showering Yuya with the praise just now.

 


	36. ~Flashback~

That night…

“Yuya…” called Kyle. Yuya turns his face to Kyle.

At that time, Hikaru had fall asleep while Rio and Shin had been move to another ward since their status had changed.

 “What happened to them?” asked Kyle referring to Rio and Shin. “They didn’t come back to this ward since this evening…

Yuya take a deep breath. “They had been quarantined…” told Yuya. Kyle looks unsatisfied.

“They had been excused from Jack case, but not the other cases…” said Yuya makes Kyle sighs.

“We had done the best for them during the interrogation but for the other cases, it was really their fault… We can’t do anything about that…” explain Yuya.

“I understand that…” said Kyle. “We can’t do anything about that…”

Yuya nods. Kyle turns her face, looking at Hikaru.

“It must be hurt…” said Kyle. “I heard the shot just right when I want to escape from factory area…”

“You sure had through a worst experience last night…” said Yuya, worried if Kyle was in trauma.

“I need time… It happened so fast…” reply Kyle. “We got kidnapped, I managed to escape, Hikaru got shot, I meet you, and then we run into forest… Now, I was here…”

“By the way, why Rio wants to meet you just now?” asked Yuya. He heard Kota had told Kyle that Rio wants to meet her. Since she can’t walk because of her swollen ankle, Kota had accompanied her to meet Rio near the room where the interrogation held.

“He give my money back… the money that I give to him few days ago…” told Kyle.

“Oh! The day where you supposed meet K-san?” asked Yuya. Kyle nods.

“And I already give it to Okaasan…” said Kyle. “I didn’t know you and Michi-san told her about me…” asked Kyle while staring at Yuya.

“We all care of you…” reply Yuya fast.

“Just like how I care you, your mom must feel more than that… You need to have a proper talked with her after this…” advice Yuya.

“I know that… and you know what, Rio-san was the one who give me the pill… Hikaru told me that before I went to meet Rio-san…” told Kyle.

“Hikaru told me that too but…” Yuya was unsure. He got bad experience with Rio since Rio had pressed hard on his bruise before.

“He says sorry to you on what he had done before…” said Kyle. “He wants to meet you just now but since you with your family, he afraid to meet you…”

“I didn’t realized it…” said Yuya in regrets.

Kyle was sighs. “If Rio didn’t trust K-san that much, this thing would not be happened… Why did he believe K-san that much? I can’t see anything good in K-san…”

“Tackey-san told me that K-san had taken care of him when his parent died in accident… that’s why he trusts K-san more than anyone else…” told Yuya. “But he never let Jack involved in their activities… He didn’t want his brother entered their cruel world…”

“Ah~ that’s why he didn’t believe when Michi-san told him that Jack had entered another group…” said Kyle.

“It is complicated!” admit Yuya. Kyle nods, agreeing with Yuya.

“How’s Hikaru family just now? It must be hard to him to explain to his mom…” asked Kyle in worried.

Yuya was pout. “You are worried on him huh?”

 “My friend got shot Yuya! Of course I’m worried…” Kyle almost screams.

“I’m joking okay…” reply Yuya fast in grinning. “I don’t know but I heard he manage to convince his mom that it was from stray bullets… He is the one who asked Tackey-san explains like that to his family before…”

“How about you? Didn’t your mom feel weird looking at you wound?” asked Kyle.

“I’m telling her that I went to a river… so I get this on my way back…” told Yuya. “Basically Hikaru and I actually didn’t tell a lie… We just manipulate the situation…”

Kyle didn’t reply anything. Yuya turn his face looking at Kyle who suddenly silent.

“Hey… What’s now? I’m okay… Looks, it would be healing in few days…” said Yuya while showing his foots.

“Err… sorry for making you piggyback me…” said Kyle slowly. “You shouldn’t be at here if I didn’t ask that… At that time, I just want to get out as fast as I could because I can’t handle the pain…”

“You make me scared to death... Fainting on my back like that!” said Yuya quite loud. “What if you tumbling to the back… I just can’t imagine that…”

“I’m work hard in enduring it…” told Kyle.

“You work hard too much…” told Yuya. “Just told me that you got your limit…”

“I’m happy that everything has ended…” said Kyle while smiles. “Hikaru and Keito also ready to accept me as apart of JUMP even they know who is me now…” Kyle feels relieved.

“You can be at ease now…” said Yuya. “No one would threaten you…”

“And they accept it fast compared than you…” comment Kyle.

“But I believe I’m the most happy with that secret compared them…” reply Yuya. “And thanks god everybody was saves…” said Yuya, can’t forget how trembling he is when heard that K-san got gun with him.

Without Kyle notice, actually Yuya was really worried when Kota asked him to run into the forest with Kyle. He want to refused, since he need to leave Kota and Keito facing K-san but he know he shouldn’t waste more time in that situation. That’s why he agrees and steps out from the car as fast as he can, so that Kota can leave that area fast.

Kyle laughs had brought him back to reality.

“I never know that Keito had secretly connected GPS to Hikaru…” said Kyle while laughs.

“It was really a big help!” told Yuya. “We were clueless to locate you and suddenly he called us, saying that Hikaru had kidnapped at this one place!”

“It’s just like someone had give you guys who was in the dark; a bright light to continue your life…” Kyle was laughing.

“It is more than that!” deny Yuya. “Tackey-san who was looks trouble suddenly managed to breathe freely… Michi-san too…”

“I never expect they were like that!” said Kyle. “With gun, tough friends… Are they were in a group too?”

“I’m curious on that too… I want to ask Isumi-san just now but…” Yuya can’t finish his words.

 “ _Not all the truth need to be exposed… Some secret should be kept as secret forever…_ ” said Kyle, looking at Yuya. “You said it before right?”

Yuya smiles. “It is true though…”

“I’m not denying here… I like that phrase actually…” said Kyle, smiles to Yuya.

“Look at who’s talking that…” said Yuya proudly. Kyle just smiling can’t deny that fact.

Suddenly a pillow had landed right on Yuya bed make the two scream loud.

“Stop doing lovey-dovey things here!” said Hikaru loud. Yuya and Kyle automatically turn their face at Hikaru who looking at them in furious.

“Both of you should sleep now!” said Hikaru to the eldest. “And don’t talk with that gentle-soft voice…”

Then he leaned back and facing the window before closed his eyes while smiles.

“I thought he was asleep…” Kyle lost her words.

“Me too…” Yuya nods, agree with Kyle. Yuya grabs the pillow and want to throw back at Hikaru, but Hikaru had awake make him delayed his action.

“I said…” Hikaru want to scold the eldest, but suddenly a nurse entered their room.

That nurse was staring at them, wants to know why they screams loud just now. But looking them holds the pillow firmly, make she sighs heavily.

“All of you sleep now!” said the nurse make the three nods and leaned their back against the bed. Then, that nurse entered the room, making sure that all of them sleep before the room.

Once the nurse leaves room, Yuya, Kyle and Hikaru can’t hold their laugh. At the end all of them burst into laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hai... this is my first fanfic as newbie... Forgive me for my bad english... English is not my native language but I want to challenge myself to write in english since I want everybody able to read my story... this is 100% from my imagination so please forgive my overload imagination/nonsense imagination....(^^,)
> 
> *So, what do you think about my story??  
> 


End file.
